Carnal Desires
by SweetSesshyLover
Summary: For that past several months he admitted he wasn't the best husband he the world. But that would change but is it too late.
1. You can't miss what isn't there

Carnal Desires

Beep… beep… beep... A pair of tired golden eyes blinked at the clock in the corning of his desk. _Did the clock really say that it was 10:00pm? Had he been there for 13 hours? His wife was going to kill him_. His wife, Kagura the love of his life, the woman that gave birth to his beautiful baby girl, Rin.

Leaning back in his chair looking at the picture frame of a beautiful silky raven black hair woman with crimson red eyes, with blood red lips holding a little girl with identical features favoring her mother sporting ember gold eyes, smiling back at him. Looking back at his paperwork, he sighed in frustration. His father, Toga Taisho had just recently retired and left him the company. Leaving him with the burden of becoming CEO of Taisho Industries, which wasn't what most men would call easy. For the past 13 months he hadn't been home at a decent hour.

Taisho industries was the fashion label of all Japan. Their main headquarters was in Japan but since then they had branched off to different areas all around the world. The fashion industry was difficult, almost cut throat. Being fashionable was difficult if someone came out with more popular designs before you. Being CEO meant that you would have to find the best of the best fashion designers, make business meetings, leave work late, and leave home early. Sesshomaru groaned at the mounds of paperwork on his desk. He was working with morons who wanted to make names of themselves. And for every mistake they made, he had to suffer by being late coming home.

He had noticed that his wife was becoming distant, she wasn't the same as when he first met her…

When they had first met he was studying for an important exam in college. She was a young sorority girl looking for a good study partner. Her raven black hair was in a high pony tail, with her bangs covering her eye brows. Her bangs made her red eyes seem mysterious, and seductive. Her lips were painted blood red, and were constantly in a pout. She was a party girl, and was forced by her house to take her studies more seriously. She didn't have a proper degree to graduate from… General Studies… She was failing her classes and needed to pass or risk being kicked out of her sorority house, and out of school. She was something else, she always wore tight skirts and tops that showed off her assets. Though she was shy, whenever they were together studying. She would fidget with the hem of her skirt, and avoid making eye contact with him.

After helping her out with her studies, he asked her out and the rest was history…

Two years after they started dating, they got married and had a baby girl. She was such a ball of energy, and had such a sunny disposition that no matter what happened she could always bring out a smile from him. It was hard to tell where she got it from since he was so serious, but there was no mistaking those family golden eyes. The one thing that she didn't obtain from her mother.

His wife was attentive and caring, she would kiss him as he left for work and be waiting for him when he came home. But lately it was different. She wasn't there to greet him at the door. She would turn away from him when he wanted to make love, and seemed to be happier when he wasn't around. He couldn't help but blame himself.

The custodian walked into his office, startled to see his employer still in the build. Seeing that Mr. Taisho was still deep in thought he spoke timidly. "Good evening, Mr. Taisho this is the latest I have seen you. I'm sure your wife must be worried sick."

Sesshomaru brought out of his thoughts looked at the man and gave a short nod. "I was just finishing up, I should be heading out in a few minutes. Thank you for your concern." The custodian just smiled and changed the trash, opting to finish cleaning the room when his boss had left.

Sesshomaru gathered his paperwork and placed it in a locked cabinet. Convincing himself that tonight he was going to make his wife feel special. He was ashamed to admit that he was a workaholic, and with the recent promotion he didn't have the time to spend with her like he used to. He knew his wife wasn't happy with him not coming home at a decent hour and having to get up for work just as early. Missing her before she woke up. He would always kiss her on the forehead before leaving.

On his way to the elevator, he shifted his briefcase and coat in his arm. "I think that flower shop is still open. I should get her some flowers," He spoke excitedly to himself. She wouldn't expect it, he would get her those red roses she loved so much. And buy his little girl a teddy bear.

As he got into his Black Cadillac 2014 CTS-V Coupe, the interior was laced with tan Italian leather. Briefcase in hand he headed to the flower shop on the way home.

* * *

First Lemon Warning) Taisho Mansion

Groans and moans could be heard in the master bedroom of a gorgeous mansion in the suburbs. A man planted kisses all over his female companion neck. His lips trailed down her neck to her pink nipples. Sucking on them and giving them small nips caused the woman voice to get caught in her throat. His lips ventured further down and he lazily ran his tongue down to her naval.

Running his tongue over her belly button. He ventured to her secreted area. The only area where only her husband should see. Her plain alabaster skin shined in the moonlight as she arched her back up towards his ministrations.

Licking his lips he lifted her hips and licked her pearl in her pussy. She bucked her hips at the sudden sensation of his lips on her sensitive flesh and cried out as he stuck his tongue into her pussy. Her hands found there ways into his mahogany hair pulling him closer to her, she bit her lip sneaking a peek at him. Seeing his eyes focused on hers increase her arousal. She closed her eyes as he slipped his fingers into her wet folds. Gasped as he stick in another finger. He vigorously pumped his fingers into her tight walls. Not too long her pussy clutched down on his fingers bringing her to her first of many orgasms.

End Lemon

* * *

She slowly coming down from her orgasmic high she noticed something shiny that had caught her eye. She turned her head slightly to see the picture of her husband Sesshomaru holding their three year old daughter resting on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

She scowled at the picture, she was finally getting some action for the first time in 7 months and she wasn't going to have it ruined by him. Taking her hand she pulled the picture down hiding their faces.

All he cared about was that stupid company. She was trying to be a good wife, she really was, but the bastard thought himself a living god. Every night he would come home, without a kiss on the cheek and fall into bed without a word. The next morning when she woke up his side of the bed was empty. No matter how early she tried to wake herself to at least see him off, he was always up earlier and on his way to work.

Was he really working late every night? Wasn't she attractive anymore? It was that little brats fault. As soon as her "little girl" was born he didn't seem to have any time for her. She would call her husband to make plans to go out to dinner only to be called last minute saying that he had plans. However "their" little girl would happen to catch a cold because someone forgot to close the window, he would be there in an instant.

She needed to feel alive she needed to feel beautiful again. That was where her lover came in. When she first started leaving her daughter with her uncle Inuyasha telling him she needed some alone time. He all but jumped at the idea of being around his cute little niece. Mentioning something about hoping that she and Sesshomaru had a good night.

Eh… Fad chance of that happening. He was never around, and you can't miss what isn't there. She was sitting at the bar drinking vodka on the rocks when he came around… Most night she spent to herself drinking at a bar, however this night was different. Sitting next to her was a handsome stranger.

He had dark brown mahogany hair that was spiked in messy fashion. His eyes were and intense cerulean blue, it reminded her of the storm. They held an aura of mystery about him. He sported a black muscle shirt that tightly clung to his very muscular chest. He was wearing loose jeans that hid his well-toned legs.

She wasn't a complete whore, she didn't bang the man at first sight, she did however didn't stop herself from thinking about fucking him for all he was worth.

He glanced at her direction and smirked. "Hey babe, wasn't a beauty like you doing alone here in a place like this."

It was love at first sight… they clicked immediate. They spent time with each other and got to know each other both mind and body….

They met off and on for 5 months, at first it was just talking, she expressed her feelings to him and he understood her. He told her that he was a fool to ignore her. That she should find out what makes her happy and if it wasn't her husband… their innocent meeting soon became more physical.

"Hey babe, you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah baby… I couldn't help but think about how we met. She turned her eyes towards him. He smirked at her as she crawl up to him from her sitting position and pushed him so that he was laying on his back. Sighing in contentment at for once feeling wanted.

* * *

(Beginning second lemon) Taisho Mansion

Kagura crawled down her lover her lips hovering over his cock. She lazily rolled her tongue over the tip of his penis. Watching her lover eyes clench with pleasure she slowly took his large cock into her mouth.

He groaned loudly, grabbing her head forcing her to go faster. "O, Kagura, damn bitch you always know how to suck me off just right. Your husband is a lucky bastard." She groaned in response sucking and bobbing her head in rhythm to his thrusts. Unable to take it anymore he flipped her on her stomach and placed his penis directly at her entrance, he slammed into her. She screamed in pleasure. "Harder… O...Yes…harder Hojo," Kagura cried out as her lover was plowing into her pussy. She grounded her hips moving her pussy deeper into his hard cock. Her breast bounced with every thrust.

Hojo plowed into her with wild abandonment. Enjoying the sound of his flesh slapping into hers. He enjoyed how she fit so well within him. Her walls continued to grip him and refused to let him go. He could feel her coming to her second climax, her walls seemed to grip even tighter on his penis bringing him to his own climax. He came pouring his semen into her, and pulled out.

Ending Lemon

* * *

Kagura laid her head back on the bed with glazed expression over her face, as she snuggled next to Hojo.

This wasn't his first time in the house. He has been here several times, he couldn't understand how a woman like her could be neglected by any man. Mother or not she was still beautiful, the thought of her pregnant with his child made his cock twitch with anticipation. He didn't want the burden of seeing her pregnant with his child. But he couldn't help but let the thought of her having his kid bring a smile to his face. Had it been another time had his life been better, he would have indulged in careless thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to see a little black haired rascal run around. As he thought about that another thought popped in his mind.

"Is it alright that I and still here. Isn't your husband coming home soon?" Hojo looped his arm around her pulling her close. Smelling the musty smell of her sweat on her skin.

Curling up against him, tracing lazy circles on his skin. "Eh… I wouldn't be too worried about it. We have all the time in the world. All he cares about is work. All I have to do is say a magical spell and the room is good a new."

Nodding Hojo, just smiled as she snuggled into him and fell asleep.

(Outside) Taisho Mansion

On his way home he received a phone call from his brother Inuyasha. Glaring at the phone he decided to answer it, deeming the phone call to be work related for him to call at such an hour.

"Hey Bro," came a gruff voice on the phone.

"What do you want brother, I'm kind of busy at the moment?" Sesshomaru said as he adjusted the teddy bear and flowers in his hand and the phone with his phone opening up the door to his front house.

"Yeah, yeah I know getting freaky with you wife. You don't have to tell me twice, that's what I wanted to ask you since your nasty dirty deed should be done. I wanted to know when you were going to come get Rin. I know Kagura told me to always call her but since she wasn't answering her phone I figured to try you," in the distance you could hear giggling in the background. He could hear his brother's voice tell Rin to stop sneaking out of bed, before returning to the phone.

Calmly Sesshomaru listened to what his brother was saying, "What are you talking about little brother? I haven't been home for hours. When did she drop Rin off?

Nervously Inuyasha picked up on what his bother must have thought. "Um, Sesshomaru I don't know what is going on, but she dropped Rin off at 5 this afternoon. She said that she would be back at 10 to pick her up, but since it is 11 now, I assumed that you and her got our wire crossed and forgot."

"No brother, no wires were crossed. I will be there to pick up Rin in 45 minutes. Please have her dress and ready for departure." Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone.

Stepping into the house he heard moaning and understood why she was acting so distant. And hoped that he was imagining it...She was cheating on him with another man….

* * *

End Chapter.


	2. What you see it what you get

Sesshomaru (POV 10 minutes after the call)

He was a little bit rusty at it but he couldn't help, but try to be romantic at least for his wife's sake. He had stopped at a local flower shop, and toy story to surprise his two ladies with something nice. But hearing Inuyasha say that they should be done and Rin was with his brother really confused him. _Had she planned for a romantic night and he screwed it up but coming home late?_

Flowers and teddy bear still in hand. He slowly approached the grand stair case that lead to the second floor. He brain slowed momentarily at the thought that his wife would dare cheat on him. Still clinging to a glimmer of hope, he secretly prayed that his wife was watching an XXX rated film and was pleasuring herself within the confines of "their" room.

However all hope of that was crushed when he heard the bed post slamming up against the wall… As he walked to the corridor that lead to "their" room. His rage grew as he took notice that there weren't any servants around. This was not uncommon since most were given at least one day off a week, but for all of them to be gone at the same time that was really odd.

There was one voice missing in the house that was so shrill he knew something was up, and that was Jaken. That mangy little imp was always around the house yell at something or other. But to not even have him there made Sesshomaru very nervous.

As he approached Rin's room the smell hit his nose like a ton of bricks. Male arousal… and it wasn't his… His eyes started to seep the color red, and a low growl rumbled from his chest. The teddy bear and roses melted by his acid from his fingers tips.

How dare she, do this to me? I loved her and she is play hide the penis with another man. I gave her my heart, I gave her my SOUL and she does this too me. The bitch won't know what will hit her when I am through with her.

He approached the door and hear voices on the other end.

"Is it alright that I am still here. Isn't your husband coming home soon?" A man's came rushing into his ears.

"Eh… I wouldn't be too worried about it. We have all the time in the world. All he cares about is work. All I have to do is say a magical spell and the room is good a new." Coming from his wife's voice.

That did it, Sesshomaru broke down the door, the door shattered into millions of pieces. Scaring the hell out of the couple who were sharing a comfortable embrace. "Fuck!" Hojo said as he jumped out of bed seeing the red eyed demon glaring back as him uncaring of his nudity. To say Kagura was surprised to see Sesshomaru home was an understatement. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were opened wide.

'Damn, he wasn't supposed to be home tonight.' Kagura thought as she wrapped the bed sheet around her body. Slowly approaching her husband. In the background Hojo hastily putting on his clothes keeping a watchful eye on the very pissed demon at the doorway.

Before Kagura could open up her mouth to say a word. Sesshomaru's hand was on her throat squeezing the life out of her. The bed sheet she clung to her was forgotten as it fell to the floor exposing her nakedness to the two males in the room.

Sesshomaru watched with red eyes as the fresh semen that was in Kagura dripped out of her cunt onto the carpeted floor staining it. Slowly his eyes made eye contact with his soon to be ex-wife and said only two words. "How long?"

Turning blue from the lack of oxygen Kagura clawed at his arm. Trying to release the vice like grip he had on her throat.

Realizing that she couldn't vocalize what he wanted to know. His hand slowly began to release her throat and she crumbled to the ground gasping for air. Once she was able to control her breathing, she looked up at her husband and scowled at him.

"5 months give or take a few, you shouldn't be so surprised," she spoke with an area of confidence. "You abandoned me made me feel like nothing, you only cared about that brat. Whenever something happened to her you sprang into action like super-dad. Well you were a fucking horrible husband. You can't pleasure me like Hojo can!" She shouted from her seated position on the floor.

Hojo bristled at that last statement as he realized that the rage filled demons eyes were now focused on him.

He didn't have enough time to block the hit as Sesshomaru swung his fist into Hojo's stomach. Crumpling with pain he bent down trying to get remember how to breath. Hojo grimaced as he realized that he might have had a few broken ribs.

Wheezing Hojo lashed out "It's not my fault you can't pleasure your woman." Looking Sesshomaru in the face his eye widening in fear as saw Sesshomaru raise his arm again to strike the man down. He heard Kagura scream. Hojo braced himself for the pain that was going to happen… But it never came, he opened his eyes and saw another silver head man holding Sesshomaru down.

"LET ME GO, INUYASHA THEY NEED TO DIE!" Sesshomaru's beast was starting to emerge from his cage. Inuyasha braced himself as he held his brother back from killing the stupid fools.

* * *

Inuyasha's home (10 Minutes ago)

Inuyasha had just gotten off the phone with Sesshomaru fearing that his brother would do something stupid. Nothing that his brother said gave any indication that he would, it was just that the silence on the phone put him on edge.

He threw on some clothes and asked his wife Kikyo to watch their niece, Rin. Kikyo who was sitting in the bed with a book in her hand looked at Inuyasha shocked. "What's going on, is Kagura or Sesshomaru going to pick-up Rin? Inuyasha don't tell me we have to put off our vacation again. I've been waiting months to go to Jamaica. Don't get me wrong I love Rin-"Kikyo was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her on the lips. "I'll be back soon. I'll tell you everything once I return ok?"

Nodding Kikyo watched him leave and returned to her book.

Inuyasha jumped into his (Car), not bothering to fasten his seatbelt. He started the car and floored his gas. Peeling out of his drove way, he damn near woke everyone in the neighborhood. He even altered his wife who pull their curtain out of the way to see what was going on. Inuyasha drove like a bat off of hell flooring through every red light he came across. As he made it to the mansion in record time and was greeted to an explosion from the west wing.

"O, God she didn't…" Inuyasha ears plastered to his head as he could hear her shouting at Sesshomaru from outside.

"This bitch wants to die." He muttered as he ran through the front door, into the house, and up the grand staircase trying to reach the room before his brother did something so stupid that the only way he would be able to see his brother was from a plated glass.

Reaching the room he saw Sesshomaru about to land the killing blow on the human that was hunched in a ball.

He reached for his brother and slammed him into the wall.

* * *

Normal Time

"LET ME GO, INUYASHA THEY NEED TO DIE!" Sesshomaru's beast was starting to emerge from his cage. Inuyasha braced himself as he held his brother back from killing the stupid fools.

"You know I can't do that brother." Inuyasha said struggling to keep his bother in place. "If you want to exact your revenge do it in court. We don't live in that time anymore were we can kill people for infidelity. Demon law states that she committed a crime that she doesn't deserve anything. Think of Rin, she'll need a father more than ever after this. For the first time in my life I have to say use you head damn it."

Kagura bristled at Inuyasha statement, still wrapped only in the bed sheet. She shouted at Inuyasha, "What the hell do you mean, I don't get anything. I have been married to the bastard for 5 years."

Inuyasha regarded her vaguely over the shoulder for a moment, he kept his hands on his brother's shoulders and grinned.

"You may have been married to him for 5 years, but since you're not mated to him. Demon law states that infidelity of any kind for any reason results in the spouse receiving absolutely nothing."

* * *

End Chapter


	3. Cleaning up messes

Taisho Mansion

Hearing Inuyasha's words float in his head. Sesshomaru's beast immediately calmed down. Retreating back into the cage locked away.

The red slowly started to seep from his eyes and slowly the gold started to shine back in. His savage growling, returned to an annoyed growl, and the acid that threatened to seep out of his fingernails retreated, but a few drops left his finger tips and fell to the ground.

Finally his muscles relaxed and he was face replaced rage with his normal stoic expression once more.

When Inuyasha felt his brother's body relax, he let him go and turned to face the fuming Kagura. "Yes genius that is right. Maybe you should have paid attention to you studies and not partying in college. It was the first fucking class you take when you go to college. Demon Philosophy 101. Bro told me that if I didn't learn anything while attending school, I needed to know that. Demon/ human relationships don't mean anything unless both mates are marked. You didn't want to commit to Sesshomaru if memory serves me correctly. You wanted the chance to see if the relationship was the right one. You should be happy you're not marked. He would have every right to kill you for what you have done. "

Scratching behind his left ear, he glared at the woman. "You had better be glad we aren't in the feudal era. He would have just killed you outright without a second thought. But I'm not going to allow my bother to tarnish himself, but dirtying his hands with your incompetence. Be thankful I came when I did."

Re-adjusting his shirt Sesshomaru gladly was thankful for his brother. Had he had been any other, he would have lost himself in pure rage watching with sadistic pleasure as the fools melts in a pool of acid. Listening to their screams of agony. However, he couldn't lose himself, he was a Taisho he had to act accordingly. Killing the fools would be too good for them. He wanted them to suffer and the best way to do it was to take her to court and gain full custody of Rin.

"You're lying, I deserve half of everything in this house and in Sesshomaru's bank account, and I will get all that I deserve." She spoke with confident tone.

Ignoring Kagura's statement Sesshomaru looked passed his brother's shoulder to the fallen Hojo. Sesshomaru felt almost regretful for his actions. The human was still hunched over in pain gripping his chest. Sesshomaru received satisfaction from seeing him in such pain. Human males were so fragile, it was a wonder what Kagura saw in this one.

Hojo managed to sit himself up and look at the demon before him. 'She never mentioned that he was a damn dog demon.' He thought bitterly. Had he had known he sure wouldn't have had relations with the wind witch. Even a moron knew that dogs were possessive of their things. What was more embarrassing was the fact that the demon didn't even use much energy to hit him in the chest. It only took one swing to almost knock him out. Looking down at his chest, Hojo slowly lifted his shirt to see the nasty black bruise start to form over his once pristine chest. He glanced at the half demon next to the demon realizing that they were brothers, and was secretly thankful for him saving his life. He wasn't a fool he knew he didn't save him, the hanyou saved his brother from committing murder.

Sesshomaru disregarded the man and glanced at Kagura who had already had marks developing on her neck from where he had grabbed her. He closed his eyes and spoke in a cold tone to Kagura.

"What Inuyasha speaks is the truth. If you and I were human whether infidelity had been committed or not. I would have to split all of my assets with you. But since you and I are demon, I don't have to give you a damn thing. I would have to give you something if we mated however, my beast saw something in you that I didn't and chose not to mark you. You get nothing from me woman, now pack up your things and leave this place I'll give you 2 hours." His voice is cold as ice. So cold the temperature is dropped in the room several degrees. "And don't forget to take the groaning blob of goo on the floor with you." He said as an afterthought.

"You-u-u don't mean that," realizing her mistake. She never took it into consideration that she wouldn't get anything form her husband. Where was she going to go? What was she supposed to do? Wait a minute she still had her ace in the whole the brat. Even though she didn't study much in college she still wouldn't lose custody of the girl. Demon laws or not, they couldn't give sole custody to him since she was the biological mother and she wasn't going to give up rights without a fight, or a hefty sum of money.

"Fine have it your way. I leave in within the 2 hour mark. But Rin is coming with me. I am her mother, whether you like it or not and I'm not going to give up parental rights." She said with confidence, Kagura then went into the closet pulling out her luggage. Throwing her clothes, make up and jewelry within the bags.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed dangerously pushing his brother aside. Walking up to her saying you won't take her.

Glaring at Sesshomaru with her crimson eyes. "If you take me to court, you'll never see her again. I may not win in demon court, but we had a human marriage. I can go to any court and they will all me full custody of the girl. You haven't been there for the girl. ANY fool could check your working records and wouldn't even bat an eye in your direction. You have been working so much for YEARS. The judge would wonder if it was a safe environment for someone who barely sees their child, as to someone who has been there the entire time." Adjusting the bedsheet to cover her better she continued.

"You Sesshomaru are a workaholic. All you care about is work, and you know is work. I have documented for the past 2 months at least the times that you have come home. Any judge would throw Rin at me to keep." Huffing the last statement out, slumping back on the ground.

Growling furiously at her, it took every ounce of concentration to not kill her. Taking a deep breathe he spoke coolly to her. "So what are you implying, it is clear that you don't care about 'our' daughter, what will it take for you to let me have her."

Grinning with confidence, she took a step near Sesshomaru and stated "10 million dollars, that's it that is what I feel I deserve from the marriage, you can pay it all up front or in installments. I don't care, however I will take her to get my money one way or another."

Sesshomaru thought for the moment, settling was better on everyone in the long run. Having to drag Rin to custody battles seeing her parents fight day in and out. Looking at the woman who he once called his wife he couldn't help but agree.

"We will discuss this more in the morning."

* * *

2 hours later

Sesshomaru watched from his balcony window of his library as his soon to be ex-wife and boyfriend leave with her luggage into taxi and left. He didn't want to bargain with the woman, but as much as he hated it, she wasn't as dumb as she looked. If the woman was going to play dirty he was going to do the same. In his hand was a photo of her smiling innocently at him, holding at the time there new born baby, Rin. He hands turned green melting Kagura image from the photo.

As Sesshomaru lost himself in thought, Inuyasha watched his brother from a far. He had never seen his brother look so broken. On his outward appearance he looked normal, but Inuyasha could tell that he was hurting. Brothers just know.

"What do you want me to do for you, while you get this mess fixed?" Inuyasha said as he as he sat on the couch. Grimacing as he realized that the pungent smell of sex was on the couch as well as other parts of this room. 'Damn did they do it everywhere? I'm going to need a shower before going to bed. Did the human ever hear of a condom?' Inuyasha though aimlessly.

Bringing himself from his thoughts he looked at his brother. "I need you to call Jaken, tell him all that has transpired. Tell him I need an attorney that deals with both human and demonic divorce. I want to know every loop hole and trick that woman may come up with."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "You got it, anything else?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a moment, his nose twitched and he spoke in calm steal voice. "I will be staying with you. I can't stay here. This place needs to be disinfected thoroughly. I'll need a cleaning service to throw out furniture and scrub this place down. I will call father at once and try to minimize the publicity from this as much as possible…"

Inuyasha nodding in agreement, turning to leave. He glanced at his brother over the shoulder. "Rin will be happy to see you." Grinning softly as his brother relaxed more.

Man this was going to be some mess to clean up.

End Chapter

* * *

Hope you like the story please review.


	4. Settling up for battle

_Thank you for all of your responses…. I am having so much fun with this story… I wanted to give Inuyasha an aura of responsibility. Most of the fan fictions that I have read Inuyasha is this idiot, who is selfish and doesn't care about anyone else but himself. I figured if he had a stable life, he could be his brother's anchor. Thank you guest responder you gave me a great idea/twist to the story… Don't worry I'm going to add Kagome to the story soon._

* * *

The next morning as expected Inuyasha made the calls that Sesshomaru asked him to make. Jaken arrived earlier in the morning listening to every order Inuyasha gave him. Inuyasha told Jaken to go to the mansion and give it a good scrub down. He told him to hire the best crew around, and told him make sure that they were demon. Inuyasha took the initiative and took it upon himself to talk with his father about the matter, His father was appalled at the woman's behavior and told him that he would handle the publicity that would occur due to the divorce. He also spent half the morning asking around for divorce attorney that was familiar with both demonic and human marital disputes.

"From what I could smell Jaken they did it in the whole damn house," the furniture in the home was ruined beyond repair, whatever magic Kagura used to fix the furniture must have just been an illusion spell. There were cum stains from that human all over the house. If you were to put a black light over the furniture you would see the stain with the human eyes. "The kitchen was by far the worst… the stains have appeared to have seeped in there is no salvaging anything in that room at all. Jaken you have to have everything replaced immediately."

He grimaced at the thought of that house, all the smells that were melted in his nose. _Disgusting_

Simply nodding his head, Jaken went to the mansion and started the big clean up.

Kikyo watched as Jaken left noticing his eyes on her as he left, he simply gave her a nod and walked out the door. She glanced at the sleeping Sesshomaru and Rin from the guess room door she had cracked open. He held the girl like she was his only lifeline. She closed the door and turned to Inuyasha listening to the calls that he was making. _'Divorce attorney? Movers? What the hell happened last night?'_

* * *

Last Night

She didn't know what to expect when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking through the front door at 2 in the morning. She noticed the suit cases full of clothing and narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something and Inu just narrowed his eyes at her shaking his head. Confused at his reaction she didn't know how to respond but go and ready their other guest since Rin was sleeping the other one. When she went to the cabinet to gather blankets, Sesshomaru told her that it wouldn't be needed he would just sleep in the room that his daughter was in.

_Their house was large, but it wasn't a big as the dog demons home. Inuyasha and Kikyo lived in a large but modest 5 bedroom home given to them by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Toga Taisho after the wedding. Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't have children as of yet, simply because it would complicate their current life style. Kikyo was an archeologist that traveled the world, and Inuyasha juggled working at his brother's company and traveling with her. They loved the intimacy between each other and we happy with that. That is to say they weren't against the idea it just wasn't the right time. They loved Rin, but the constant drop offs without warning were starting to complicate work and their growing need to satisfy carnal necessities that needed to be filled. _

_Not saying that they didn't love Rin, she was a joy to have within the house. She constantly reminded Inuyasha and herself of the possibility of having children. Rin was so different then her mother, unlike Kagura, Rin enjoyed everyone's company and adored Inuyasha. Which was surprising given the previous interactions with 'Kagura'. Whenever she dropped Rin off, Kagura would turn her nose up at Inuyasha and whisper hateful words under her breathe. _

_Rin didn't think ill of anyone she came across, her first word was puppy referring to Inuyasha dog ears on top of his head. The nickname stuck and she would often run in their home shouting 'Uncle Puppy I wove tu'. It was a shame that the child born from that demon. She was truly a treasure…. _

"Okay, Sesshomaru I'll get some more pillows I'll be there in a minute." Turning to pull the blankets back and replace her hands with pillows she walked into the room where Rin was currently resting to see Sesshomaru start to take off his shoes and slide into bed.

Handing him the pillows, he did something that was uncommon of Sesshomaru. He thanked her as she closed the door behind her.

Going back to their master bedroom she looked at Inuyasha, who looked tired himself. He laid shirtless on the bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge that she had entered the room. Even when she climbed into bed with him. He continued to stare at the ceiling. She bit her lip leaning in to kiss him. Shocking him out of whatever he was thinking about. He looked at her for a moment then smiled at her gently. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her crown and relaxed his body against hers. Thinking better on asking him what had happened tonight, she snuggled next to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

Present time

When she had woken up in the morning she noticed for the first time that Inuyasha wasn't in bed. She would have slapped herself silly had she had been any other woman. Inu never woke up early unless he had to, even then he preferred to sleep in as much as possible.

Sitting up from bed she noticed that his voice was still in the house, he was talking on the phone. She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast she let her mind wonder. _'It was weird seeing Sesshomaru sleep in, he never did anything like that as long as I have known him. Inu is calling the office telling them that Sesshomaru will be out of town for a few days, calling the movers to take furniture from his brother's house, and called a demon/ human experience divorce attorney. Did Kagura do something stupid? Well duh, that much was certain. But what was it?' _She heard a grunt and turned to see Inuyasha leaning against the counter glancing at papers he had just received from the Office.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on? Why your brother is using our guestroom and not sleeping in his own mansion?" Kikyo said as she cracked some eggs against the frying pan and put them into the steaming skillet. Preparing another skillet for bacon and French toast.

He looked up from his papers at her he sighed and said, "Sesshomaru walked in on Kagura fucking another dude. And what is worst the man she cheated on her was a human." Looking back that the documents that needed Sesshomaru approval.

"You have got be kidding me, why would she have done something like that. Who cheats one their husband in their own home? That explains the multiple visits she has made to drop Rin off. I expected something but not this. Seeing that he doesn't have blood on his shirt, proves that the whore is still alive. If I were you I wouldn't have stopped him, I would have let him kill her and the lover. Play dumb when the cops arrived and smirk every morning at their buried bodies in the backyard." She whispered in a hush tone to her husband, with an evil glint in her eyes. Aware that if she let her voice carry, it would have woken the dog demon a down the hallway.

Inuyasha grinned and looked at his wife, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. She was beautiful, smart and loved him for him. Which was hard since he was a half breed. Though the stereotype wasn't as strong as it was in the past. There were still people who hated his kind both demon and human alike.

He moved from the corner to sit down at the kitchen table resting the papers on the ledge, waiting for her to finish making breakfast saying, "That isn't half of it. She basically told Sesshomaru that if he didn't pay her for her trouble she was going to take Rin, and gain custody of the girl."

As Kikyo pour the eggs onto a serving dish, she turned to her husband with narrowed eyes. "What did you just say?"

Startled by his wife's cold look he repeated what he said she looked down the hallway as if in deep thought…

"She can't do that that basically selling the child as property. They forbade that centuries ago, I don't understand her if she wasn't happy in the marriage why not divorce him. I was suspicious of her for some time now, I wonder if Jaken will find anything that we could used. " She said mostly to herself. "I suppose the trip to Jamaica can wait, we need to get this figured out first."

Curious Inuyasha stared at his wife wondering what she meant by that statement, but before he could ask her, Rin came bouncing into the kitchen tugging on Inuyasha's pants. Grinning he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Good mowing Uncle Puppy, good mowing Aunty KoKo, papa and I had a sleepovers here," she said with a sleepy voice.

Grinning at her he said "I know, your father had a long night and wanted to crash here. I hope you're hungry, Aunt Kikyo is making your favorite French toast.

Her golden eyes widen comically and she bounced in his arms shouting, "Frenchie Toastie yummy".

Aware that the sudden appearance of their niece, they would soon be graced with Sesshomaru's, Kikyo asked her husband, "Have you found a divorce attorney yet. Because if not I know someone in the family that would be great for him."

End Chapter

* * *

I plan on writing at least two more chapters before I go on vacation, I don't think I'll be able to pop out two chapters a day like I have been, but I'm so loving the reviews for the story. Please keep them up. ^_^ Thanks for your support.


	5. Killing two birds with one stone

_Thanks for the reviews, some of you have mentioned that since this is a Kagome and Sesshomaru story Kagome kinda needs to be in the story. I agree. Sometimes I lose myself in the story and kinda forget the main characters sometimes. I wanted things to make sense as much as possible before bringing in her character. But I promise Kagome will appear in this chapter. _

* * *

Back at Inuyasha's home

Inuyasha was about to ask her who when something big came to his peripheral vision.

Sesshomaru came into the room a few minutes after Rin and silently took the plate of food and cup of black coffee offered to him from Kikyo. His eyes were glazed over and he looked deep in thought. Kikyo and Inuyasha glanced at each other for a moment, then watched as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Did you sleep okay, Sesshomaru? You looked peaceful in your room." Kikyo said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"If you call it sleeping, I was restless all night." He glanced at his brother and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here last night brother. And thank you for getting everything settled."

Inuyasha sipped his coffee glancing at Rin who was bouncing in her seat munching on her French toast. "Feh, we're family you have done the same for me when I needed help. It was about time that I do the same for you. Stay as long as you want, it will take some time for Jaken to get the mansion fix. And don't completely thank me just yet. I still haven't found an attorney suitable yet. Most of them either know human law, or demon law not both." Taking the plate of food from his wife he started eating.

Kikyo made a plate for herself and sat down next to Rin. "Like I said, I know someone on my side of the family who does both forms of law." Taking a sip of coffee she looked at the two brothers.

"Wait you have someone in the family that knows law in both races demon and human?" Inuyasha spoke with cheeks full of eggs and bacon.

Kikyo giggled watching her husband eating. _'And that is why we don't have children,'_ shaking her head watching her husband shovel his breakfast in his mouth.

"Yeah, it is my sister Kagome." She said as she wiped syrup from Rin's face. The little girl was in her own world, humming the happy song by Pharrell Williams.

"Hmm, Kagome… Kagome… Ah ha I think I remember her, she was the one that had to leave suddenly during our wedding ceremony, she was the one person in your family I wasn't familiar with. She was like a ghost there one minute and gone the next. The few times I did see her, she was wasn't too hard on the eyes, and I believe she was a miko just like you. I think you mention she had your father's eyes which were blue, since you have your mother's which are chestnut brown," Inuyasha said putting his plate in the dish washer. "And you made her your maid of honor too. The wedding she helped design was going beautifully, from the orchestra to the small flower girls dropping pink, and light purple sakura blossoms walking down the aisle. All of the sudden, I heard a vibration of a cell phone and a sharp gasp, then almost faster than demonic eye...all you could make out was a sea of black and pink dashed down the aisle and almost took you out as she passed you." Growling at the memory.

Curious Sessshomaru glanced at his sister in law. When he had arrived at the wedding 7 years ago, he was running late. He wasn't aware Kikyo had a sister. But he did hear from father that there was commotion at the actual wedding ceremony. That must have been it. _'Shameful, distroying your sister's wedding day.'_

Giggling nevously she looked at the disapproving looks the brothers made."She apologized several times for it. And made it up by being present for the whole time at the public portion of our mating ceremony at your father's house . Yes, I was furious with her at the time, but when she explained later I couldn't help but understand. She continued to apologize and bought us those tickets to France for our honeymoon. We were flown first class, remember? I forgave her, and so should you. Paris was beautiful. Besides you did say you wanted a wedding people would never forgot and they didn't. Looking back on that, I can't help but laugh." She said as she shifted in her seat.

"One of her clients was in trouble at that time. I think it was a demon, named Shippo. From the picture in the file he was a little ginger fox kit. His hair was auburn, with clearest emerald eyes you ever saw. He was like a living doll. He was 7 at the time. The case she took was a nasty custody battle. Both parents caught the other cheating. And of course, demanded a divorce, both parents didn't want to share anything. And the parents acted like they wanted to cut the poor boy in half. They split and destroyed everything else that they co-owned together. If I remember right, there was something dealing the mother wanting the yacht and the father didn't want her to have it so she took the chainsaw and sliced the boat in half, they broke dishes over each other's heads, and torched clothing in the middle of the lawn. They made their once lovely house into a war zone. I think they even tried to set the gardener on fire" Kikyo said as she took Rin into the living room to watch Dora the Explorer making sure the little girl was preocuppied. Coming back into the kitchen to clean up the area that Rin destroyed with syrup and eggs. Grimacing as some eggs got underneath her fingernails.

Interested Inuyasha leaned back his chair. "I remember seeing that on the televison, that shit was crazy. She must have been a good lawyer, you barely saw the child in the media light. How did the situation resolve itself?"

Looking at Inuyasha she thought about how the story ended, "The father's mother came in asking for custody. She was a sweet elderly woman, Kaede that owned a bakery downtown, not to far from where my sister live actually. Like any caring parent she wanted what was best for her grandson, and did the hardest thing a mother could do. She turned her back on her son to gain custody of the boy. Kagome was representing the boy in the family but found the father and mother unsuitable to take care of the boy."

"Feh, clearly the grandmother did the right thing. From what I remember the one fight that I saw on the news could rival, something from WWE RAW. Chairs crashing against the walls. Bloody faces and animalistic growls, as they both tried to lay claim on their 'shared' property." Inuyasha said as he, went to refill up his cup of coffee. As he handed his brother the forgotten papers resting on the counter.

"The father wanted to hire her so that he could obtain the boy, but she refused. When she heard that the grandmother wanted her son. She switched roles and represented the grandmother won the case. It was easy to prove that both of them were psychos." She paused for a moment in thought, "She stops in at the bakery once a month to see how things are going and they thank her for her services, cupcakes and such. Remember those chocolate one she bought from her last visit they were yummy." Kikyo smiled at the memory of those moist cupcakes, putting the dish rag in the sink.

"That was one case, I need someone experienced." Sesshomaru stated polishing of his eggs and bacon. He kept his eyes on the French toast unsure if he wanted to eat it. Glancing at the paper work, but fully focused on the conversation.

"Observant as always, eh Sesshomaru. True I have only mentioned one story. But she has taken on cases with demons, hanyous, and humans alike. Dealing with some of the nastiest custody battles imagined. And to my knowledge there hasn't been a case that she hasn't won. If she doesn't think she can win she doesn't take the case. She isn't like those slimy lawyers that take any case that comes to them. Most of the cases she takes revolve around someone who was clearly wrong and someone seeking justice. And I don't think your situation is any different from the ones that she has taken in the past.

"Do you think she would take on the case?" Sesshomaru said taking a sip of coffee. Peering at Kikyo with him normal indifferent persona.

"I don't see why she wouldn't, I'll call her right now." Leaving the kitchen to go into study and make a phone call.

* * *

In an apartment complex downtown

In a penthouse suite on the top floor, an ebony black hair woman lay face down in her bed. She twisted her body underneath the covers exposing her long creamy legs. Clad in only a pink tee and and teal bikini underwear she sighed with delight as her flesh met contact with the open air. She pursed her pink lips in a sexy pout and her eyes moved underneath her eye lids as she dreamt. She was dreaming of sexy half dress men massaging her and feeding her grapes. There was a well tone one that was fanning her with a giant leaf. Another playing soothing music from his violin. Everything was going great until she noticed that their faces were getting blurry. And her dream started to crumble from the edges. Piece by piece the wonderful dream seemed to fall apart and woman realized that something from the real world was trying to wake her up.

A sapphire eye cracked open and glared at the offending cell phone that woke her up from her wonderful dream. _Who in the hell would call me at 10 am on a Saturday. This is the only time I get to sleep in. _

Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was her sister, Kikyo. It had been months since that last spoke and she wondered what she wanted. Groaning from her spot in the bed, she quickly got up and answered the phone.

"Someone had better be dead for you to call me at this indecent hour sister. Don't tell me you killed that idiot at your digging site, and you want me to represent you." Kagome said with a growl yawn.

Hearing laughing on the other end, Kagome confirmed that that wasn't the reason she was on the phone. "Sorry to wake you sis, I do need your help with something legally though. And no it isn't about Koga at that excavation site. I wanted to talk to you about a divorce."

Sitting up straight Kagome was fully awake now. She got out of bed and balanced the cell phone between her shoulder and head as she put on a pair of clean pants she walked barefoot into the kitchen to make coffee.

"You want to divorce Inuyasha? I didn't know things weren't going well with you two. I mean its difficult to divorce when you have a mating mark, but its not impossible. I thought you loved him, last time we talked you mentioned how he rocks your world in bed. Something about the way he uses his tongue. And how cute his ears were when ya'll are doing it. Didn't you call him the love doctor?" Kagome smirking asked as she pour water into the coffee machine.

She hear rustling in the background, and someone shout say 'love doctor huh babe' and loud smack, then moments later a loud groan. "KAGOME, SHUT UP! No I'm not divorcing Inuyasha. Why would you even think that? Why would you say something like that over the phone you know he's here and has demonic hearing?" her sister Kikyo sighed in the background. "It's his brother that is seeking a divorce. He walked in on his wife with another man and wants to divorce her and gain custody of his daughter. They didn't get mated to one another, just a simple human ceremony."

Kagome chuckling poured coffee into a mug that said 'Why the hell is Friday so close to Monday, the damn world is such a tease.' Taking a sip she asked "I didn't know he had a brother. He wasn't present at his wedding or the mating ceremony. What is his name?"

A grumble was heard in the background, then her sister said, "He was at the wedding he was running late, at least he didn't try to take me out like a linebacker. And yes your right he wasn't present at the mating ceremony he was traveling to Europe at the time for a business meeting. His name is Sesshomaru Taisho."

Almost spitting out her coffee, she looked at the phone surprised. "Wait a minute, you don't mean 'The' Sesshomaru Taisho who runs Taisho Industries one of the biggest clothing companies in the world? I didn't know Inuyasha was 'That' Taisho." Turning on her television she looked for any stories revolving the divorce. "I don't see anything on T.V. regarding him asking for a divorce. Why hasn't there been any news of this?"

"Toga, Inu's father made sure that the story hasn't spilled yet. We don't want Kagura gaining sympathy from the media. It wouldn't be hard for her to do. Bat her eyes, sniffle a tear or two, say he threw her out of her own house, because he thought that she was having and infidelity. I personally want her crushed. She would abandoned her daughter with us for hours on end. I suspected something was up when it was only her dropping off Rin and not Sesshomaru." Kikyo's voice gaining anger just thinking about that woman.

"I really want you to handle the situation, you're the best I've seen. Please come over and talk with him yourself and you can choose to take the case or not. Please baby sister." Kikyo said with a grin on the phone. Buttering up her sister always worked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she listened to what her sister told her. This would be a big case, with a high profiled client. Money was never an issue with Kagome, she was more concerned because there was a child involved. She would have to assess who the child would be better with. Discretion was needed for this case if she took it. Sighing to herself, she was complaining earlier this week about not having an interesting case to handle. Looks like the Kami's saw fit in letting her have her wish.

"Okay I'll come over in an hour and see if the case is worth taking."

* * *

End Chapter

As promised Kagome was brought in I hope you liked the chapter. I wanted to get this chapter out before I got too busy. Next is the big moment when Sesshomaru and Kagome meet. This chapter may take some time to do. But don't worry I won't disappoint…. I hope. Again thank you so much for your reviews. ^_^


	6. I only have eyes for you

Still loving the reviews, I love all the opinions I get from this story both good and bad. Since this is just my second story I'm will soak up every form of criticism I can get. Sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. Like I said this one would take a little longer than that other ones.

* * *

Kagome's Penthouse suite

Kagome told her Kikyo she would be there in an hour and got off of the phone with her sister. She picked up her cup of coffee and walked back into her bed room. Buyo decided that he, would make his presence known and rub his head against her leg. His shiny gray fur tickled her feet as he rubbed up against her. Shaking her head she bent down to scratch him for a bit then watched as he strolled into the kitchen to eat from his food tray. Kagome though about her sister, wanted to kick herself for not knowing that her sister married a "Taisho". She was busy all the time with cases, and such she didn't take the time to meet her sister's husband in person. She saw pictures of him with her sister, but didn't remember sitting down and having a conversation with the hanyou. She couldn't remember what the hanyou's his father looked like or what his name was until Kikyo told her that he was "that' Taisho. The Taisho's were a secretive family, unless given permission there wasn't a way to gather information. Finding the truth would be difficult if they weren't willing to cooperate. It was hard to see that this Sesshomaru was a victim. From what she heard of him, he was a very intense individual, he intimidated people to get what he wanted.

"But I can't start listening to rumors. I'll take it one step at a time and I'll figure it out as I go. Now what am I going to wear?" Staring down at herself the jeans and tee weren't going to cut it. Even though it was Saturday she didn't want to go to her sister's home looking like a bum. Opening the window she saw that it was a beautiful day. She went into her closet and picked out a modest pink sundress that stopped at her knees, that wasn't too tight but didn't drown her. She put on some black open toe sandals that showed off her pink polished toes. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then put on some light makeup and put her hair in a low fishtail braid.

Giving herself a quick spin in her full length mirror she nodded her head in satisfaction, grabbed her laptop and purse and walked out of her penthouse. Locking the door behind her she walked to the elevator road it down to the garage level.

Walking to her Black 2014 Hyundai Elantra, she got in and drove to her sister house. But first she was going to stop by Kaeda's bakery, she was starving.

Pulling out of the indoor garage she had to wait for the security guard Jinenji to lift the gate. "Hey Jinenji, how are you doing today." Kagome said with a grin.

Jinenji looked up from his magazine and smiled broadly at Kagome, "I am doing well, Miss Higurashi. It is odd that you are up this early on a Saturday."

Grumbling she muttered "You know me too well, I have to do a favor for my sister. I should be back home late tonight."

"I'll be here to let you in, have a good day Miss Higurashi." Jinenji said and he pressed the button to lift the gate that allow Kagome to leave the garage.

"Thanks Jinenji, you too." Smiling she drove down the street to Kaeda's Bakery. On the drive she thought about the first time she met Jinenji.

_He was a half-human, horse-demon hanyou. Though he wasn't the most handsome individual to look at, he was by far the sweetest. He was massive and looked very threatening. Hardly anyone in the building talked to him before Kagome moved in. He was shy and avoided contact with most of the residents. Until she lost her cat Buyo, and he found it and gave it back to her. His hand swallowed hers when he handed her Buyo. But she noticed that he was nervous being around someone so close. They became great friends from that moment on and Buyo always made it a habit to sneak out and hang with Jinenji. _

Smiling she realized she made it to bakery. Parking the car she looked at the sign that shined in gold letters 'Enchanted Bakery' the name didn't do it justice. Just one bite from a cupcake made from this place and you were hooked.

Walking through the door she saw a familiar face. A teenager working behind the cash register. Talking with a customer nodding his auburn head as he took down their order. His emerald eyes sparkled with happiness. As he retrieved the customer's order he notice his favorite person was here.

"Kagome! It's been so long, I thought you didn't like me anymore." The young mocked pouted. He was taller than her. She remember years ago he didn't even reach her knees. It was bitter sweet to see him this tall. She missed how cute he was when he was little.

"O, don't be silly, you know I love you. Where's Kaeda's?" Looking around the bakery she spotted the elderly woman replacing napkins at one of the tables. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I have been busy and I'm actually in a hurry, I have somewhere I have to be. I promise the next time I visit I'll chat more and see who things are going. I just want a banana muffin and a chocolate chip cookie." Kagome said as she put her money on the counter.

Laughing he shook his head, and went to retrieve her order. "Don't work too hard. Hope to see you soon." He waved as she nodded her head muffin in mouth running out the door.

* * *

Back at Inuyasha's Home

Kikyo had told the boys that her sister would be there soon, so they spent the hour entertaining Rin. Sesshomaru watched as his brother pretended to be a horse and trotting around the living room with a squealing Rin bouncing on his back gripping his hair with her chubby hands.

This was one of the rare times that Sesshomaru grinned in public, and it wasn't his sadistic grin he used for his fellow employees. That classic sadistic grin that made people want to wish they were anywhere but near him. It was a wonder how his brother never had children of his own. He seemed to be great with Rin. She adored him, and even when his, Sesshomaru was in the room, she would ignore him completely and play with his brother.

"Yay, Uncle Puppy faster faster," Rin shouted as hug Inuyasha from behind. Glancing every so often to wave at Aunty Koko who was laughing at her husband was taking pictures.

He wasn't dumb his presence was absent from his daughter most of the time, due to work. That was partially the reason why he was in the mess that he was in to begin with. His daughter aura had latched on the closest male that she considered family and bonded with them. It wasn't that the little girl didn't love him. Even at that age she realized that her father was too busy to interact with her.

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. His golden eyes flickered to Kikyo, who jumped from the couch and sped to the door.

When she opened up the door and lead her into the living room, his eyes were greeting with the most exquisite creature he had ever seen…

She was absolutely stunning, her ebony black hair braided to the side. Her eyes on her sister as they exchanged greetings, hugs. She was dressed in a simple sundress that showed off her curves. He skin was sun skinned tan which was a contrast to Kikyo's creamy pale skin. In the woman's hands she held her laptop and purse. And for some reason there was a tantalizing smell of chocolate chip cookies coming from her. From head to toe she was presentable. When she turned to look at his, he had a lump in his throat. Her eyes were so different. They were sapphire blue. They were so captivating just one look at them and they made you freeze in you tracks. And her lips were luscious full and pink. They looked so kissable.

He could feel her miko aura swarm around her. _She was powerful_, he thought regarding her carefully. He noticed that she had complete control of her power, noticing that neither Inuyasha nor Rin felt threatened but the powerful aura.

Sesshomaru, felt his beast start to stir when he saw her. His eyes widen almost unnoticeably feeling his beast trying to emerge. Trying to cage it, it was fighting him to get out. He never had a strong response from his beast like this before, and he narrowed his eyes at her because of it. He wasn't supposed to feel this way so soon. What kind of spell was she trying to pull on him? He wasn't going to be fooled again for Kami sake's dealing with women lead him to have a divorce.

* * *

A few moments earlier.

Kagome pulled into the driveway of her sister's house. She put her car in park and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Kikyo", "Kagome, it's been too long. Love the outfit," the girl's hug each other and did some small talk as Kikyo lead her into the living room.

She was floored by the demon sitting on the couch. She regarded his appearance with hidden fascination. Using her powers to hide her growing arousal from this canine nose, she was thankful. The photos taken of him didn't do him justice. He was gorgeous, his creamy white hair was pulled into a low pony tail. His skin was slightly tanned, and he held demonic red stripes on his face. On his forehead was his blue crescent moon. His ember eyes were what almost topped her heart. _Their intense just like they say in the clothing magazines. Wow, they look like they could glow, their so bright. _ He was physically built well, she noticed even under the plain tee he wore. _I wouldn't mind waking up to that every day. How could someone make plain clothes looks sexy? Be good Kaggie you can't fall for potential clients. It's bad for business. _She wondered as gave him a once over. She turned her head to look at the little girl missing the narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes, and giggle at Inuyasha playing with the girl.

The little girl was adorable. _She has her father's eyes. And she shares the same crescent moon on her forehead. _She regarded thoughtfully. _But that is all she seemed to have acquired from her father_. She assumed that the rest of the child's figures were from the mother. Black hair, and round face with round jawline contrast to Sesshomaru's broad jawline and oval face. From what she could assess the child was either 3 or 4 years old. _It's a shame her world is about to fall apart._

Climbing off of Inuyasha, the little girl hopped over to Kagome, with a cheeky grin on her face. "Hello my name is Rin and you smell yum yum lady, ypu smell like cookies." Giggling at the girl Kagome pulled bakery bag out of her purse she handed the girl the cookie she was saving.

"Nice to meet you Rin, my name is Kagome. You can have my cookie if you like." Handing her the cookie. Rin looked at her father who nodded, and she bounced off nibbling on the cookie.

Turning back to Sesshomaru, Kagome held her hand out to him for him to shake saying, "Hello, Mr. Taisho, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to listen to your case."

Sesshomaru regarded her hand coolly but took it, and responded "Please Sesshomaru, Miss Higurashi. You're only going to listen to the case, I was under the impression you would take it."

Glancing at Kikyo who flinched at the comment. "Ha ha, she um… needs to hear it both sides of the story before she takes the case. Did I not mention that? Oh, would you look at that picture frame it is uneven." Immediately going into the hallway to "fix" a photo.

Kagome looked at her sister shaking her head. "Kikyo you didn't tell him… Typical… Well since we're using a first name basis call me Kagome. I'm here now let's get started shall we…."

* * *

In the dining room

Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the dining room discussing what had transpired the day before. Kikyo had also called their younger brother Souta to come a take Rin to the Zoo, so she wasn't participating in the legal mess.

"This isn't meant to be and interrogation, these questions are for the purpose for the court. Any attorney would ask you this in order to choose if the case it worth going to court or settling." Kagome said as she typed on her computer.

"Ok so when exactly did you notice your, wife was acting different?" Kagome asked as she lifted her head from her laptop to make eye contact with Sesshomaru. This was a part of her tactic, humans without any powers were easy to read when it came to infidelity. There was always some tale tell sign such as a twitch, a flinch, avoiding eye contact. Hanyous and holy individuals were a bit different, she found that when she asked that question, regardless of who she asked it too their aura would change a color purple if they knew for some time and wanted to gather information to exact their revenge or they were the cause of the infidelity. Demons were the hardest, most were able to manage their feelings, and control facial expressions. But their eyes they couldn't hide what their eyes told her. Being a miko, she was able to catch and flicker of emotion that flashed true their eyes. Once she was able to decipher the emotion that lead to a sea of more questions that determined if she wanted to take the case or not.

"I'm ashamed to mention that I have only realized it just recently, maybe a week or two ago. As you may have known I was promoted to CEO of my father's company. I have been dealing with the lash back of taking over. I had put most of my focus into work that I was neglecting my wife and child. I noticed that she was acting different, when I touched her. She seems appalled and rigid when I would kiss her before leaving for work in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he spoke softly. Recalling that particular moment in time.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo, who was looking at her giving her a stern nod. His aura is blue. That means that he is telling the truth. And his eyes there was a momentary flicker of sadness in them. He really didn't know. She cleared her throat, and typed his response on the computer.

"So… You walked in on her with another… demon… hanyou… human? Where exactly were they in the house? " Kagome asked glancing up from her laptop again. "And was your daughter in the house when the incident occurred?"

Taking in her question carefully he was hesitant to respond… It was too soon and his beast still roared with anger in remembrance. " He was a human and I found them, in our master bedroom, but that wasn't the only place in the house that they had fornicated. The entire house reeked of them. And no my daughter wasn't there. She was here with Kikyo and Inuyasha." Taking deep breathe as she once again took her eyes off of him and continued to type on her computer.

Kagome looked at Kikyo again, who simple nodded. Inuyasha spoke up and said "Kagura, had been dropping the girl off for about 5 months. I didn't think anything of it, honestly though perhaps I should have. I had simply thought that Sesshomaru was making time to spend with her during lunch breaks or having late dinners with her. She was always dress up." He wrapped his arms around Kikyo, whose aura was turning red with anger.

"After the first week of her dropping Rin off, I started keeping track in this journal, Kaggie." She said as handed her a green leather bound note book.

Surprised Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked a Kikyo as they both looked at the journal. "Babe, when did start doing this. You just found out this morning?"

Glancing innocently at them she huffed "Men, women can tell when another woman isn't acting right. And the bitch was acting odder than usual. "

Kagome looked at the journal impressed with her sister. "We can use this, I mean it would have been a difficult sell with Sesshomaru working 12 hours a day. But from looking at this Kagura dropped Rin off so much, and the hours are inconsistent. Does she have a job?"

"She did when were out of school, and when we got married, but when Rin can into the picture, she took on the role of the stay at home wife/mother." Sesshomaru said, golden eyes flickered with distain.

"So she has no income, and no means of supporting the child. This is great. Even in a human court, they wouldn't even look at this case. If she doesn't want to be humiliated I say you give her enough so that she can find a job, and a place to call home. I'm thinking around the sum of 50,000, even that sounds too much. It is far smaller than 10 million but I think it is reasonable. I'll call her and set up a meet. Sesshomaru I'll take the case."

Relief was felt in the entire room at Kagome's decision.

Kikyo smiled at her sister, and got up when the telephone rang. Telling everyone she would be right back she took the call upstairs in the master bedroom. "Hey Jaken, who is the cleaning going?" Listening to a quiet murmur on the other end. She grinned. "Keep them safe I don't think we will need them, but if things don't go well. Kagura won't know what hit her…"

* * *

End Chapter

Hope you call liked the chapter. Your feed back is greatly appreiacted. Wonder what Kikyo found on Kagura?


	7. Harder than expected

I wonder I wonder what Kikyo found out about Kagura? Unfortunately we won't know until the settlement meeting down the road, but I think it going to be fun.

Thank you for the reviews,

* * *

While Kikyo was away upstairs talking on the phone. Kagome told the boys that she had gathered all that she needed right now Inuyasha got up from the table saying something about getting Chinese take-out for lunch and Sesshomaru went into the living room to sit down. Kagome in turn proceeded to contact Kagura Taisho to set up a meeting. That was easier said than done. The phone number Sesshomaru gave her didn't work.

When she confronted him about it. He claimed that she wanted to have her own number and own bill. She was responsible for paying it. Kagome tried looking for Kagura's parents, or any relatives that would know her whereabouts but it appeared that she had changed her name prior to going to college. Simply googling her she didn't seem to exist before college. This is odd, who changes their name before coming to college. Someone with something to hide.

She did find a Kagura, there was no picture to confirm if it was truly her... However, that couldn't have been right. If she was this Kagura, she was the cousin of her mentor Naraku Onigumo. And he was one of the best defense attorneys around. She looked on his profile but there weren't any pictures of them together. But she knew knowing her luck, she was related to Onigumo. Sighing she slumped against the wall. _Yep I did complain about not being able to have a complicated case. Looks like I have no choice but to go to 'him' for help._

Noticing her depressed expression, Sesshomaru's beast wanted to comfort her. But Sesshomaru wasn't having it. 'She's unhappy must comfort.' _I refuse to comfort someone that I have barely know. Come to think of it, this Sesshomaru doesn't comfort at all. '_But Mate unhappy.' _What did you just say? Did you call her mate? That human isn't mate worthy. _'You lie Mate beautiful. Mate strong, Mate smart everything beast needs.' _You may think so however I don't. _With that he locked his beast in it cage.

Kikyo came back into the living room with a smile on her face, but it quickly vanished when her she saw her sister's face.

"Hey what is wrong? Everything was going well when I left to answer the phone call. I leave for 5 minutes and everything falls apart." Kikyo said as she look

"I wish I could say that everything is fine. But I can't get ahold of her. At all, it appears that she didn't even exist until she went to college." Kagome grumbled as she started packing up her gear.

Startled that she was giving up. Sesshomaru instinctively grabbed her shoulder. His beast purred with delight taking in her sweet floral scent. Not only did it calm his beast, but it also felt right to have her so close. And he didn't want to let her go.

Feeling uncomfortable Kagome yanks her arm away from Sesshomaru. Only surprised that his hand grips tighter. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, it was just strong enough that she knew she couldn't break free.

Surprised Kikyo watches the scene unfold before her. She had never seen Sesshomaru stop someone from leaving before. She noticed the look in his eyes and realized, _His beast is trying to come out. Could it be that his beast has found its mate in my sister? _Her eyes widen at the thought.

Kagome felt comforted being so close in his presence, but felt odd that Sesshomaru wasn't letting go tries to snap him out of it. "Um could you please let go. I need to figure out where Kagura is. I can't do that with you holding on to me."

Shocked Sesshomaru let go of Kagome like she was on fire. Secretly he was relieved that she wasn't giving up. However he was frightened that his beast was becoming more vocal. This woman was doing things to him that not even his former wife could do.

Recovering from the action as if it never happened, Sesshomaru straightened his shoulders and looked at Kagome, saying. "Where do you think you are going, I was under the impression that this was a shut case. The fact that you are unable to find her is of no consequence to me."

Looking square into Sesshomaru's eyes, "It kinda is, Sesshomaru. If she is that Kagura that I think she is. It might not be a walk in the park with this settlement. If she is related to my mentor Naraku, we might have some trouble. Learned everything about being a lawyer from him. I know most of his tricks, but he knows all of mine. We have to crush them at the settlement so that this doesn't go to court. I'm going to go to the police station and talk with Bankotsu. Thought I don't want to, he is the only one that can confirm if she is the Kagura that I think that she is. When I find out who she is and make contact, I'll need to gather some additional information."

Kikyo eyes narrowed at that name, Bankotsu Mido. She remembered him well he was Kagome's first love. He was a ruggedly handsome man with long black hair, and navy blue eyes. He was human, but he was cursed, and was able to develop a demonic aura. He wasn't the only one the entire family was like that. Each of them had started out as humans but for whatever reason they were cursed into a life of immortality. They had all gone to the same high school together and he truly seemed to care for her, the relationship intensified when they had gone to college. Though Kagome and Kikyo went to different schools they were in constant contact with each other. Things were going so well, Ban had even decided to propose to Kagome. However three days before the wedding, Ban must have had cold feet, and she found him sleeping with her best friend/ brides maid Ayumi. Kagome was crushed, and wasn't the same for months. It took Kagome to pass her boards and become a successful lawyer to gain her confidence back. And even though Kikyo didn't approve, Kagome kept in contact with Bankotsu. Though the relationship wasn't personal in natural, they kept an incredible professional relationship, since Bankotsu was a detective. He was always there helping her with her cases, kinda of like her side kick. But Kikyo wondered if the reason he was so close was because he wanted to get Kagome back. _ To hell with that, I won't let him hurt her again. _Kikyo thought bitterly.

Thinking back on what her sister had said. _Not going to be a walk in the park with the settlement. _She knew she needed to call Jaken back. _Looks like we might need that information after all…_

* * *

End Chapter

Sorry that this was such a short chapter… I'm leaving for vacation tonight. I know I mentioned that I might not be able to post every day. Well since I feel so inspired with the story, I'm going to try. My goal is to post at least one chapter a day, but don't hold me to it. I didn't expect so many people to like it so much, I am truly honored.


	8. Looking on those dark places

Hey guys so loving my vacation. I have had some time to think and I have a better idea on where I want to take the story.

I have seen the reviews and I'm loving them. However I did get a negative one and ouch to the guest reviewer who sent this. _You need a lot of practice. You have misspelled words, missing commas, hanging sentences, and some of your dialogs leave a lot to be desired. Maybe you should read a book and see the difference, which is vast; your writing is similar to that of a child, except for the graphic parts. _I believe I mention in a chapter that this is my second story, and I needed some criticism not to be crucified. No matter how many times you sit down and reread a story you always miss something, and even when I post the stories I reread them and change the mistakes I see in them. But I'm not one to hold grudges, even with the negativity of that review all I saw was… I made mistakes in the chapters, but you like the concept. I don't try to be a journalist, or some grand author. But thank you for your comment. If you want something better, maybe you should go and read a book and leave my story alone.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY. ^_^

* * *

Sesshomaru noticed Kikyo's reaction to the man's name and wondered what could have transpired to cause such a reaction from her.

For some reason, Sesshomaru didn't like it when Kagome mentioned another man's name. His now dormant beast within him was trying to stir up again. This woman needed to leave now…

Kikyo looked at her sister, a deep frown forming off her face. "I don't like it when you contract him. He keeps trying to get back with you. Isn't there any other person at that damn police station that can look up the information that you need?"

Kagome glanced at her sister, knowing full well that her sister was right. She needed to find someone else to help her investigate her cases. But Ban was the only one who could find whatever she needed. Though he did try to hit on her, she knew in her heart that she wasn't going to go back to him.

"I know how you feel sis. But if there is any way to contact Kagura, he is the man for the job. Hopefully she isn't the same person, who is related to Naraku. But even if she is he'll find something on her so that we could win the settlement. We need him. Don't worry I'll be careful, I'll have my two favorite rookies watch over me."

Kikyo looked confused, but realized who she was talking about. "You mean the twins, I suppose you'll be ok. Make sure the nice one is near you though."

Smiling at her sister, Kagome gave her a hug telling her that she would call when she had any information on Kagura's whereabouts.

She shook Sesshomaru's hand bidding him a farewell and headed out the door.

While she was in her car, she replayed everything that had happened between her and Sesshomaru. That was weird, I have never seen anyone so possessive of someone that they had just met. It was almost as if his beast had tried to cou….. _No no no… We aren't going to think that way, there is no way his beast was trying to court me. I'm just imagining it. He is suffering from a divorce and his beast needs something to latch on to. I'm just over reacting. _

Shaking her head vigorously, she started her car and headed to the police station.

* * *

Downtown

Kagome walked into the police station. She grimaced at the smell, it smelled of cigarettes and sweat. The walls were colored white but due to years of criminals and officers coming in and out the wall have taken a murky yellow. The floor that used to show a clean white and blue tile was scoffed and scrapped up.

Walking down a narrow hall she passed two men who were handcuffed to the benches. One was making snide remarks and the other whistled to her as she walked by. She caught glares from a hooker who walked by her. The woman had a drunken expression on her face, her makeup was smudged from sleeping in lock up. And her dress was too sizes too small and looked like a secpnd skin. With heels in hand, she stumbled pass to the entrance. Not bothering to look back Kagome walked into the lobby and met with Police Officers Ah and Un. They were twin dragon demons who were almost completely identical, to most people.

Kagome was one of the only people that could tell the two apart. They both had jet black hair, pale olive green skin, with canary yellow eyes. They both had muscular physics, but they didn't Ah, was nicer then Un. They were always seen together, even when they apprehended criminals or tried to prevent a crime from happening. Where there was one there was the other. Though it was hard to tell who was whose shadow.

Kagome simply smiles at both. "Hey boys how is everything. Caught any good criminals lately?"

Ah smiled affectionately at Kagome saying, "My my well isn't it Kagome. Everything is going alright, you know same old same old. You look fetching today. Is that a new dress? Are trying to impress someone?"

Laughing at Ah's antics she glanced down at her dress, smiling. "I went to visit my sister today, I wanted to look nice since I haven't seen her in a while… I was wondering if Bankotsu was here."

Un who had been quietly observing the conversation finally spoke up, "I see so that is why you're here, you came to see Ban. Are you going to seduce him back in that dress? You might want to show some more skin. Maybe hike the dress up to show your legs more, or you could cut a diamond hole in the dress to show off your girls."

Glaring at his brother, Ah smacks Un up side his head. "Be nice to her. I like Kaggie she is like a sweet angel." Turning to Kagome Ah held a serious expression. "What do you need to talk with him about? He is here, I just don't want to see him so close to you. As Un so kindly put it, Bankotsu hasn't been thinking clearly. He likes those easy women, you know hookers... Do you want me to go with you?" Ah asked eagerly. They both loved Kagome is like sister, even though they weren't present for the initial break up, they were there for the aftermath. Ah would be damned if he let Ban close to her again.

Grinning she agreed and let Ah follow her into the office area of the building while Un went to gather the two men handcuffed to the bench in lock up. Walking down the hall they passed the patrol offices. Glancing inside looked like organized chaos, there were sticky notes on crime boards, cubical were filled with rookie cops trying to find that great case that would get them promoted. Ah grinned at a few fellow officers, who greeted him as he passed. Taking a left down the hall they passed the detention hall.

Kagome covered her nose, even her human nose could smell the vomit and urine the permeated in the area. Looking down that hallway you say saw, the lowest forms of life sitting behind steel bars. Drunken people passed out on cots. Strippers trying to seduce officers into letting them go. Or Kagome's favorite the drunken stripper who walked around the cell half naked. Un stopped there to drop the men off, waving Ah and Kagome to go on ahead of him. Giving one more glance before moving on they took the next right down a cleaner hall which lead to the detectives offices. Each detective had their own office, which gave them more privacy. Strolling down the hall they came to a door labeled Detective Mido.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome lifted her hand, and knocked on the door. Hearing a groaned "Come in," Kagome looked at Ah who simply nodded his head and went inside.

Looking into the office she saw paper scattered everywhere. A coat was thrown in the corner of the room. There was a half-eaten pizza on the corner of the desk. Sharpened pencils were hanging from the ceiling preparing to get fall from the banging coming from under the desk. Cigarettes smoke with a hint of alcohol clouded the air. Almost making Kagome and Ah choke.

Walking behind the desk, Kagome bent down and saw Ban picking up papers that had fallen off the desk. Turning to look at Kagome he froze, giving her a once over then continued collected his papers.

"Hey Kaggie, you look good. What can I do you for?"

Kagome regarded his appearance, with slight shock. There were bags underneath his eyes, and a bruise that colored his left cheek like purple blush. His clothing was in disarray and there looked to be blood on his right shoe.

Bankotsu feeling the eyes on his back explained "I just got into a fight Kaggie, a case I took got a little complicated. It's nothing to worry about. So what brings you here?" He questioned again this time facing her.

Shaking herself from her own thoughts she handed him a picture of a beautiful woman, "I need help finding someone. Her current name is Kagura Taisho, and I am having difficulty finding here. Her current cell phone is disabled and she was taken off of all her husband accounts so there isn't a paper trail. Looking into her past I wasn't able to find her past college the maiden name that she had taken was 'Wind'. Could you help me find her?"

Bankotsu glanced at Ah with distain secretly asking him with his eyes to leave only to be surprised that Ah glared at Bankotsu giving him his answer. He glanced at Kagome saying, "What is this all for, you know we don't look into missing people until they have been gone for not more than 48 hours. And if she is a demon then you would have to wait 72 before we start looking."

Biting her lip to not groan frustrations she asked, "I'm aware of the rules, Ban. I need to find her to fill out divorce, and custody papers. You see she cheated on her husband and he wants out. I ask that you keep this hush hush please. You're the only one I trust to get this done."

Almost puffing his chest out at the praise she gave him, he smirked at her saying, "Sure I'll help you find her, but you owe me something in return."

Kagome scrunched her face up, but she wasn't surprised. This was how it always worked, she would ask for a favor, and he would ask her for another one. Most of the time the favors she asked were reasonable, but seeing that he wasn't sober she would just have to take her chances.

Sighing without glancing at Ban, she answered "Fine, what is the favor?"

Without missing a beat he held out his hand and responded, "Dinner, all I want from you is dinner. A place of your choosing but I get to pick the date. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll see what I can find from this Kagura Taisho."

Looking at his out stretched hand, she took a deep breath and shook it.

End Chapter

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapter, in the next one we are going to at Naraku into the mix. And then the big meeting, and sees who gets to keep Rin. I'll be posting real soon.


	9. Into the spider's web

Hey all you wonderful people out there. I decided to go a different route with the story. It shouldn't change the plot but I wanted to do something different.

* * *

At the Police Station

Walking out of Mido's office, Kagome felt disgusted. Even though she had agreed to dinner she felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil.

As they walked back to the entrance of the police station. Ah glanced at Kagome every now and then wondering why she put herself through all of this. Before he was about to ask, Kagome beat him to the punch. "Don't worry, Ah I know what I'm doing. Believe me if there was any other way I wouldn't have agreed to this. Ban knows that too so he is trying to win me back. But it won't work, it hasn't worked in the past and it isn't working now. I need him to find that woman. I need to know what I am up against so that I won't be surprised if this settlement goes to court."

"I figured it had something to do with a case, but why not ask Un or myself to handle it?" Ah scratched his head looking a Un who was waiting for then at lock up.

Reaching the entrance of the police station Kagome looked at both of them and smiled. "You know I would ask you both if I thought it was necessary, but Ban can find people discretely, and without gaining attention from the media. I need that right now. The case that I have decided to take is a big one. I need it to stay a quiet as possible."

Un who had just been caught to speed with what was going from Ah, considered what Kagome said carefully. "Why is this case any different? You have taken on divorce cases before, and custody battles so why do you need Bankotsu for this one?"

Looking at Un she gave a sympathetic look saying, "I wish I could tell you two, but this station has too many ears. You remember what happened with that little girl Eri? Somehow the media found out, and tried to exploit the child. She was attacked from all angles, she couldn't handle the presser. She is my constant reminder that I can't trust everyone I see. I told one person about her, just one. And now I have to live with this for the rest of my life. I can't tell you guys."

They both gave each other a knowing look, but didn't push Kagome into telling them who her new client was.

Giving them both a hug and telling them that she would see them soon. She walked into the parking lot, got into her car and drove home.

She greeted Jinenji, and parked her car. Taking the elevator to her floor she got out and walked to the door. Once she was inside her home, she collapsed on the couch.

_What a day, I get a big client. Whose wife has dropped off the face of the earth. On top of that I have to have dinner with Bankotsu. Could this day get any better? _Hearing her stomach growl, she looked at the offending noise as if it were foreign. Realizing that she hadn't eaten since this morning she decided to see what she had in her refrigerator for dinner.

Seeing some leftover Chinese she popped it microwave. She then grabbed her laptop and did the only thing she could do. Research her new client, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Not wanting to be surprised, she wanted to know every bit of gossip or secret so that she could defend her with confidence.

There didn't seem to be any secret that he had hidden and up until the promotion to CEO, Kagura had been present at all of the photos. She still couldn't place why Kagura disappeared. Most women would have jumped on the fact that they were married into the Taisho family. Access to all of that money and power would make most women swoon.

However she chose to sleep with a man several times within their own home, had gotten caught only to ransom a child she didn't even want. Either she was stupid, or she was hiding from something… or possibly someone.

Hoping that she would find her soon, Kagome closed her laptop took a shower and went to sleep. Unconsciously dreaming her client with the beautiful ember eyes.

* * *

In the suburbs in a fancy neighborhood

A pair of red eyes glared at his slumbering cousin as she slept in one of his guestrooms. _She had it made, she was married to one of the wealthiest men on the western hemisphere, and she decided to spread her legs to the first man that made her feel important._ _What in God's name was she thinking? _

Sipping his cognac, he closed the door to her room and ventured to his study, to scrounge up some dirt on Sesshomaru.

After several hours of looking there wasn't anything Naraku could find on the demon. Growling at his laptop, he needed something to force the man to give Kagura the money that she wanted. Though he didn't like his precious cousin, she was the only family he had that he was willing to protect.

The rest of the family seemed to gravitate towards the life of crime. Even though Naraku was an evil bastard in the court room he was nothing compared to his Uncle Kagerōmaru. He was Kagura's father, thought she got her looks from her mother, she and her father shared the family's red eyes. Unlike Kagura, he had Lavender Purple hair and was a shadow demon. He had a tall slender physic, with bone like fingers, and a long narrow face. He had a twin brother who was the complete opposite Jūrōmaru. His twin, Jūrōmaru was more muscular with broader shoulders, sharing the same purple hair, however he was a mute. The scary thing was that you never heard him coming, you could never sense him, the most powerful demon couldn't. Then there was his father, Musō Onigumo who was born of a previous marriage. He looked nothing like the twins, sporting the pitch black hair and red eyes Naraku had.

There was a mysterious fire years ago that killed their parents. The police couldn't figure out of the fire was on purpose of accidental, but Naraku knew that somehow someway Kagerōmaru was behind it. Kagerōmaru Kanji was a sociopath in every sense of the world. He was a complete control freak, the liked to violate the rights of other people. The reason his own father had disappeared and the complete reason why Kagura ran away from home.

Living in the house with Kagerōmaru was hell on earth, actually hell might have been better. The man was an angry drunk and had broken a few of Naraku's bones in the past. He shuddered when he remembered what happened when Kagerōmaru told him that his father, Musō had vanished leaving him alone with that psycho. Kagerōmaru always seek out Naraku and Kagura, tie them up and 'play' with them. Naraku remember the wounds he received. The man carried a jagged knife with him used to cut the bellies of pigs opened. In his drunken state he would stagger back in forth trying to decide who he would cut tonight and who would watch. Every morning he would always apologize, but the apology never really reached his eyes.

As the years passed and the two grew older, Kagerōmaru let Naraku grow and venture out in the world but that wasn't the case for Kagura. He wanted her within his sight all the time. He wanted to know where she was, who she was with and how long she planned to be out. Kagerōmaru wanted his daughter to marry some man of his choosing so that she would always be close to him, but she wasn't having it. When she told him she didn't want to marry the guy. Let's just say that he wasn't happy. Kagerōmaru slapped her around a bit, and was known for locking his children in a closet. To this day he still couldn't figure out, what his Uncle had done to her to make her run away from home, and change her name.

Years later he still received phone calls from Kagerōmaru asking if he knew where she was, and he often lied hoping that the psycho wasn't wising up to him. He promised himself that he would keep her safe, and taken care of, but he couldn't keep her here. She was lucky when she had married into the Taisho's, she was well protected and didn't have anything to worry about. Now that she went and screwed it up. And needed to get money find a safe place to live.

As much as he wanted to he couldn't help her, Kagerōmaru was an accountant. He took care of the family business. Even though Naraku didn't hire him to keep his finances' straight, Kagerōmaru always found a way to know what Naraku spent his money on.

Closing his laptop, he polished of his drink and went into his room to go to bed. Taking off his shirt, his spider-like scar on his back shining vaguely underneath the moonlight. It was a mark given to him by his uncle. It was rough and jagged, he could still remember the pain that came from getting it. His uncle made sure that no matter what he would never forgot who he belonged to. He laid down in his bed looking at the ceiling and wondered how he was going to help his cousin.

* * *

Back at the police station

It was 5am in the morning, a loud groan could be heard from Mido's office. Ban glared at the phone as he spoke with one of his contacts. Trying to find this bitch was difficult. How could a woman married to a Taisho be so difficult to find. He understood why Kagome asked him. Looked like his lil Kaggie picked up a great fish. After that whole mess with Eri that happened 6 years ago. She needed to keep this one quiet. The fewer that knew the better. Looking from his laptop he was able to pick a big fat pile of nothing. It looked like her name change was professionally done. There was no trace, nothing, there wasn't even a birth certificate of the woman. However while looking at the company photos of her and Sesshomaru he did find something that looked like a purple tattoo, or was is magenta coming out on the back of her dress.

He had seen it before, but where? The morgue maybe? He needed to contact Miroku at the morgue. Maybe he could give him a hand with this. What ever this girl Kagura was into was bad news, and knowing that Kagome was involved in it in some why scared the hell out of him. He had failed her before, but he wasn't going to do it again. Before he called her he needed to get his I's dotted and his T's crossed.

End Chapter

* * *

Hey guys hope you like the chapter. I'm still on vacation but I'm coming back home tomorrow. Being here inspired me to go into a different route with the story, and I decided to use character that weren't shown often on Inuyasha. I hope this idea works, and I post the next chapter soon.


	10. Down and dirty

Wow I have almost reached 100 following. I am so excited.. Now on with the story.

* * *

Kagome's Condo (Lemon)

It was 8am in the morning. Kagome was having one of her mystery guy dreams again. Every so often her mind would go into hyper drive and she would fantasize about some sex god. This dream was no different.

_~His long silver hair showered around her in a thin curtain that kept the outside world from keeping it. His molten amber eyes burned with desire, as he lowered his lips to consume hers. His lips were so soft, yet strong and commanding. As she opened up her mouth, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. He slowly took off her tank top exposing her nipples to the cool evening air. Moving down he trailed kisses down her neck, and onto her erect nipples. Painfully slowly he rolled his tongue over her nipple, taking pleasure at her labored breathe…~_

She tossed and turned in her queen sized bed, her satin blue sheets pooled around her creamy white legs. Her left hand gripping her pink nipple that poked out of her tank top. Her breathe was labored as her right hand unconsciously ventured down to her nether regions. She slid her hands underneath her underwear and slowly rubbed her erected clitoris, gasping as her fingertips brushed over her sensitive bud.

Moaning loudly as she slid her fingers into her already wet pussy, and did a test pump. Groaning she rolled on her stomach her ass in the air as her fingers kept pumping. Biting her lip, she felt her climax approaching and she came with such force that her body started to tremble from the aftershocks. In her unconscious state she mumbled one word. "Sesshomaru," before her eyes flashed open and sprung out of bed like she was on fire. When did she see her client as a potential lover? _I mean he does have that gorgeous body, and gorgeous hair and those gorgeous eyes. _Who was she kidding he was so hot. He was some demon that needed her help that's all. The fact that she had the most mind blowing dream had nothing to do with it right… Getting up she decided to get some coffee and visit her sister.

All the while, she was unaware that at her sister's home a particular demon had just had the same dream….

* * *

Police station

Ban closed and locked the door to his room realizing he wouldn't be back tonight. It was already 10am in the morning. Stretching his tight muscles, hearing a pop just between his neck and shoulder blade. He decided it was time to visit his close friend Miroku Han.

Miroku was a happy go lucky kind of fellow, which was kind of odd since he worked with the dead. He was a medical examiner aka M.E. working with the police department. He was labeled among most of the officers on the force as the ghost whisperer. He spoke with the dead and somehow they answered back. Leading him to some odd clue that most demons and humans alike would have missed.

Bankotsu walking down the hall towards the medical lab, he remembered a case way back before he joined the force. Seeing that photo of Kagura's back jogged his memory. It had something to do with a serial killer, and a spider shaped tattoo. He couldn't remember the details but he knew Miroku would know.

Reaching the medical examination floor, pausing when he realized the examination lights were off. Looking at his watch, checking to make sure he had that right time he pulled out his ID card swiping it to gain access to the lab.

Looking around the lab he didn't see Miroku anywhere. He did see a body, laying on the examination table that wasn't put away. A pale white sheet was covering it from head to toe. He slowly approached the body and the body started to move.

A loud gasp came from Ban's mouth as he body moved. Taking a step back as the body got up from the table and sheet fell off.

A pair of sleepy purple eyes stared back at Ban, sighing in relief Bankotsu realized that the body was Miroku. Scratching his mahogany brown hair, the man simply yawned at his startled friend.

"Man, only a fucking psycho would sleep in a morgue. Don't do that to me you almost gave me a heart attack." Glaring at his longtime friend while holding his chest. Bankotsu watched as Miroku laughed heartedly at him.

"I'm sorry dude, I was tired so I went to sleep. I can't help if I feel comfortable here." Giving one more stretch he glance at Ban curiously and asked, "What the hell are you doing here this late, anyway. Normally you are out and about with one of your sexcapades. Those girls with the short skirts, legs that go on for miles, and their twin identical assets. Boy you live the good life brother."

Glowering at Miroku, didn't even dignify his question with a response. Instead he showed an enhanced picture of Kagura's back.

"Hey Roku, this looked familiar to me. I thought I saw something like this in the morgue somewhere. Maybe an unsolved case, or something. I thought you would be able to help me with this." Ban filled Miroku in with the details of the case, knowing that the only other person he would share the information with was 6 feet under, literally.

Taking the picture from Bankotsu, Miroku investigated the picture, regarding it very carefully. Suddenly his eyes widen and he ran to his file cabinet. He combed through all of his unsolved files for a specific stack of photos. Finding the file that he wanted, he slowly walked back to Bankotsu placing the file in his hands.

"Ban, I have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, but this was found on several bodies on a cold case. We were never able to identify the killer. We weren't even able to find a connection with any of the victims except for the spider shaped scar on their backs. Their ages, location, and race were all different. Each victim was tortured for several hours and the spider scar was put on post mortem. There were no hesitation marks on any of the victims, and it appeared that the killer wanted to keep them alive as long as possible."

Bankotsu eyes widen at the information. "This photo is of a woman that is alive. Do you think that she could be the killer?"

"Not likely, from the look of her skin in this photo there are a few faded scars, but nothing that matches any kind of wound the victims received. She might have been a future victim, but without an examination I have no idea of knowing. The last victim was a John Doe and he was able to gather some form of DNA, underneath his fingers. We were unable to gather any form of facial reconstruction since there was no head. Which also made dental records impossible. The one interesting thing from the Joe Doe was that his DNA was related to him. There was a close match to the last victim."

Startled Bankotsu looked at the case file and glanced back at Miroku. "You're saying that that victim was like a sibling or parent to the killer."

"That is exactly what I am saying. She could be running from the killer. I mean it explains why you can't find her. She might even know who the killer is, just like the victim could be related to the killer. But like I said previously with a body here to examine, I'm no good to you."

Grinning at Miroku, Bankotsu taking the photo and file, "Actually you're a big help. This maybe what I need to help Kagome. She needed something to get over on this girl. This could be it. The only problem I still need to do is find her."

End Chapter

* * *

I know I promised that next chapter was going to be settlement, but a mysterious serial killer sound more interesting in the story. Bear with me on this, this was the turn that I wanted to add in the story. Hope you like the chapter.


	11. That Little thing

Inuyasha's house (Lemon)

A pair of ember eyes glared at the mini tent that protruded out of his bed sheet. His little solider was saluting him. Since meeting Kagome, Sesshomaru requested his own room. And since then he had the most erotic dreams of her. There wasn't a moment in the day that he didn't think of her. His beast literally clawing at his cage to be free.

His last dream was the most erotic, she was naughty and seductive, and he could still taste her lips. Her lips tasted like strawberries and chocolate, it was a unique taste that had him wanting more.

_~ Kagome was dressed in a red matching bra and panty set complimented her creamy white skin. Her sapphire blue eyes shimmered with mischief as she lowered her head down on his body littering it with kisses. She handcuffed him to the bed post. Reaching his cock, taking it into the mouth and giving it a test swirl. Her pink tongue swirled lazily over his cocks head. It seemed like her eyes were twinkling as his groaned in pleasure. Taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. Then she would bob her head up in down, sucking and rolling her tongue around his cock. She would speed up just enough that he would almost reach his climax but stop just before he could reach it. _

_Seeing the frustration in his eyes made her smile more. Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red. His beast wanted out, it wanted to fuck her senseless so that she won't be able to walk. Unable to take the teasing any longer he broke out of the cuffs, he lifts her up to kiss him. Their tongues were at war as they fought for dominance. Taking the kiss as a distraction he decided that she was wearing too much clothing. Using the acid in his hands, he melted away her bra from her skin making sure not to burn her realizing her breasts for him to see, as he was about to melt…~_

His eyes shot open as his daughter came and jumped on the bed. Waking him up with a start, he had momentarily forgotten where he was.

Rin eyes shines with mischief as her hair bobbed from bouncing on the bed. "Daddy, Aunty Koko says get up!" As quickly as she came she was gone. Watching his daughter as she left, he turned his attention to his tent in the sheets.

No one, not even Kagura made him feel that way that he did about Kagome. And the sad thing was that he didn't know a thing about her except for the fact that she was Kikyo's sister.

It had been two days since her last visit. Though she kept in touch with her sister, she didn't seemed too interested in him aside from finding Kagura. She was professional, she never flaunted her body to entice him, her eyes never wandered on his person. It made him feel substandard, something that he wasn't used to at all.

He never took interest in other women when he was with his wife Kagura, but he wasn't blind to other women trying to gain his favor. He wanted to feel important again. Yes, he was CEO of a very successful clothing industry, but finding his wife with another man, a human no less left a bad taste in his mouth.

He was a demon, for Kami's sakes. He was supposed to invincible… powerful… superior… Now he felt inferior… weak… inadequate…

Slowly getting up out of bed, he made his way into the guestroom bathroom. Stripping himself from his boxers his cock still stood at attention. He turned on the cold water, stepped into the shower and tried to think of anything but Kagome.

* * *

Kitchen

Kikyo sat in the kitchen with Inuyasha paused momentarily to listen as the water started in Sesshomaru's temporary room.

Kikyo sipped her coffee watching Rin eat her waffles, while Inuyasha made a phone call to Jaken to see how the cleaning was doing at Sesshomaru's mansion. Listening to her husband conversation, it sounded like it was going to take longer than expected to clean the place.

"Jaken, you're kidding me! You have only gotten one room cleaned. It's been three days half of the house should have been cleaned by now." There was a long pause. "Okay, keep me informed on the progress. Thanks Jaken goodbye." Sighing he put his cell on the counter, and looked at his wife.

"It looks like it is going to be a while before they can go back home. The mess stained deeper than expected. Jaken says that it seems that it was longer that 5 months and some of the stains aren't just human. So we get to have little Rinny and Sesshomaru for a few more days." Glancing at Rin who managed to get syrup in her hair. He grinned as Rin smiled widely at her Uncle.

"Yay, I get to be wit Uncle Puppy longer!" She then shoved more bits of waffle into her mouth. She ignored them, and continued to eat her stack of waffles.

Laughing outright Inuyasha turned his attention to Kikyo, who was putting her dishes in the sink. "Any progress on Kagura's whereabouts? It shouldn't be so hard to find someone."

Turning away from the sink with sponge in hand, Kikyo examined the new syrup stain on the counter and said, "Kagome is nothing if not professional. She hasn't mentioned anything about Kagura, she is coming over today after visiting the police station and fill us in."

* * *

Police station

Kagome walked into the station, and made the familiar journey down the hall to Mido's office. Dress in a white blouse top, black pencil skirt, and her hair in a tight sock bun she looked more professional then she did her last visit. As she walked down the hall she passed Ah and Un who waved to her from their police meeting. Thinking back on her phone call with Ban. He had called her early that morning to come down. Bankotsu told her that, he had found something interesting about her client's wife. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to go down, momentarily forgetting that he always had an ulterior motive.

Walking up to his office, she knocked on his door and entering without waiting for permission.

A look of surprise flashed over Bankotsu's face, which subsided when he realized who had just entered. Putting on a cocky grin, he walked over to Kagome and offered her a seat.

Sitting down she looked the office, it looked a lot different than her last visit 2 days ago. There were no papers scattered on the floor. No pencils in the ceiling, and the smell of cigarette smoke was absent.

_He cleaned up, hope it wasn't for me. _She thought as she sighed out loud.

"Something wrong?" Ban asked concerned. He went to his desk and took a seat right across from her.

Kagome looked at Ban with distain, she couldn't understand why he wanted to impress her so badly. He made it very clear that he didn't want to marry her all those years ago. She's moved on, so should he.

"Why am I here? You said that you found something on Kagura. Is it her whereabouts, or her something incriminating so that she doesn't receive custody of her daughter?"

"Getting right to the point as usual. No, I don't know where she is. She is virtually dropped off the grid. There is no credit card history. There isn't an image of her on any camera near any public place. It's like she has disappeared. I did however find something on her though I'm not sure what to think about it." Taking out the picture of Kagura in a backless blue dress, smiling carefree with her husband Sesshomaru. It was the picture of when Sesshomaru was promoted CEO.

Glancing at it, Kagome looked confused. She looked at Ban, her eyes questioning 'what the hell am I looking for?'

Sighing Ban pointed at the lower part of Kagura's back were a small purple line peeked out from the dress. Looking at where his finger was pointing and she glanced back up at him.

"You see this mark. I thought it was part of a tattoo. When I did some research on it, I found that this mark wasn't just a mark. It was part of a spider scar. I know that it is a scar because the marks in making it match a cold case file."

"Cold case file? You mean she was involved in some kind of murder?" Kagome looked worried. She hadn't expected that anything Ban would find out would lead to this. There was no way she was going to let this woman take Rin now.

"Kinda, it's hard to explain. Looking at all the photos of her there is no way she was involved in any of the murders. Most of the photos of her were photo shopped, I was lucky to have found this on her. I cleaned up the photo as best as I could and I think that she was a victim, or a future victim. I talked with the M.E. and he mentioned that the last murder happened 30 years ago. Making Kagura a child and the scar on her back looks that old, when enhanced by a camera. I'm looking in on the case trying to find any pieces I can that will link her to it. So far I've come up with nothing. I was hoping to ask you for some help." Bankotsu leaned in over the desk, as if trying to steal a kiss.

Leaning further back in her chair away from Bankotsu, she asked, "What can I do? I don't anything about her. When I questioned Sesshomaru, he claimed to only having known her in college. He told me that she was an orphan with no family, on scholarship. How can I help you with any of this?" Confused she tiled her head to the side.

"You used to be so good at figuring out puzzles Kaggie. I was hoping to bounce ideas off of you." Speaking in a quiet voice, Kagome almost missed what he had just said. Sighing he leaned away from her and into his chair.

Tiling her head again looking at the picture of Kagura. There had to be a way to find her. She wasn't using credit card, or her cell phone. She wasn't at any of the low down hotels in the city. Which meant she was staying with someone who had money, at least enough to house her.

Shaking her head knowing that that wasn't going to help them find her. Looking closely at the picture, she noticed faded scars on her right arm. It looked like she had broken a long time ago. Kagome remembered that when she was a child she broke her arm falling down the old well at her family's temple. She was at the hospital for a week. Hospital's meant medical records.

Smiling at the photo, she looked at Bankotsu with a smile saying. "I think I know how to find her. She had a child in a hospital right? There should be medical records of her daughter, Rin and her. Sesshomaru mentioned that she had an accident which resulted in her falling down the stairs her first term of the pregnancy. They might have given her an x-ray so see if she had any fractured bones. Maybe if we can match her current x-ray with anyone that matches her age, height, weight and race. We might be able to find her real name and get one step closer to figuring out who Kagura really is. And one more step closer into finding her."

"See that is what I love about you. Anyways thinking one step ahead." Bankotsu turned away from Kagome to start making calls to finding Kagura.

"Yeah… if this keeps up they'll take your name off of the door and put mine in its place." Grinning as Bankotsu faltered.

"I've got to go and meet my sister, tell me if this leads us into finding her." Without waiting for his response she turned on her heels and walked right out the door.

Watching her leave, he couldn't help but kick himself for letting her go all those years ago.

End Chapter

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you guys love the chapter. I'm so excited that my story had broken 100 followings. It took me a while to figure out a connection with Kagura and serial killings, and I hope that you guys like what I have posted so far. I'll be posting soon.


	12. Hidden secrets

Hey readers, I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update. It wasn't for the lack of inspiration. I just start back at work, and I haven't gotten used to the work routine yet. Thank you for all of the review and comments you have made to my story. With each comment it encourages me into thinking twists and turns to the story that I didn't think of. Within this chapter is a small twist that I hope you like.

* * *

Police station

Sighing as he put his cell phone on the desk. Bankotsu leaned back in his chair. It appeared that any information on Kagura and the kid was wiped from existence. The information he was able to uncover was Rin's birth certificate, which had Sesshomaru listed as the father, but the mother's name was smugged out. Kagome mentioned that when she had talked to Sesshomaru, Kagura had gone to Shikon hospital during her accident and initial pregnancy. But when he called the nurse who was on call, she told him that there wasn't a patient by that name staying at that hospital during the pregnancy.

Shit wasn't making sense. Kagura or someone was going through a lot of trouble trying to keep her hidden. And he was beginning to think it had more to do with the cold case, then the custody battle. Thinking back on what Kagome had told him about the infidelity, for someone who wanted to ransom their own child, one would think that she would be breathing down her husband's neck to receive payment. Making some kind of commotion involving the media, spinning some story that her husband was unfit to be a parent. But no, there was nothing no mention of a divorce in the media. No outlandish story about how he abused her driving her into the arms of another man… Nothing…

Picking up the cold case file, and looking at the victims. Each one of them were found in public places. As if to make a statement. Especially the last one. It was found in a public fountain in the middle of the park propped up like some creepy headless statue. Seeing that this particular murder was personal he tried to find any connection to the headless John Doe.

Doing some research he found out that there was a statue resembling the John Doe. The statue was called Saint Denis. There was an interesting story that went along with the stature.

_According to the legend, Saint Denis was a martyr who turned into a legend on the hill of Montmartre. He was the first bishop of Paris, Saint Denis was a missionary sent from Italy to spread Catholicism in the city of Paris, then named Lutèce. The local pagan priests were startled by the the high number of Catholic conversions that took place on his behalf, feeling threatened by him they sentenced him to death by beheading. Once decapitated, he stood up, picked up his severed head from the dirt and walked 6 km to the North, preaching a sermon the entire way. Amazingly, he even stopped to rinse his head off along the way. The place where he finally fell is known as today's commune Saint Denis, where an eponymous basilica (The Saint Denis Basilica) was built at the very spot he collapsed and died._

The only difference with the story and real life was that the victim wasn't holding his head, but a dead canary.

It was an interesting story, could it have meant that John Doe, was trying to say something with bird, some kind of warning? What was the significance of the spider scars on not just the John Doe's back, but the other victims as well. Did the body in question walk all the way to the fountain for someone to see? As impossible as it sounded, there had to be some kind of connection.

Never one to throw in the towel, Bankotsu decided to put the cold case on the back burner of his mind. It was a cold case it wasn't going anywhere. He turned his attention back to finding Kagura. Opting to take a more direct approach. Making a phone call was great, but anyone could answer the phone. If they were paid enough, they would say anything to throw someone off the trail.

"I have to see Sango Mura, the head Obstetrician of the hospital. There isn't any other way around it." He had worked with her in the past one cases involving children and birth mothers. She was the only one he was willing to work with, and she was the only one who could possibly have some idea where he could look to find Kagura's x-ray.

* * *

Inuyasha's Home

Kagome arrived at her sister home late that afternoon. Thinking about all of the information, or lack thereof about Kagura. It was clear that she was keeping some massive secrets. The only question was, was Sesshomaru keeping the same secrets.

Walking up the drive way with determination, she rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer the door. Instead of Kikyo answering the door it was Inuyasha.

Momentarily surprised to see him, she simply blinked dumbly at him. She wasn't that close to Inuyasha, hell she didn't know much about him except she liked his doggy ears. She did know that for whatever reason he and her sister were happy, so she would try to make an effort in bonding with him.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Is Sesshomaru home? There are a few things I have to talk to him about." Looking him in his golden eyes.

Closing his eyes, his silver ears twitched listening for any sounds that came from inside the house. Inuyasha knew that his wife wasn't home, she was going to see how the progress was at Sesshomaru home after work saying that she would be home for a while. Since his brother wasn't one to make much noise he strained to ears for any kind of noise. Hearing nothing he looked back at Kagome saying, "No he isn't home. But I think he went to the park 3 blocks down. He has been trying to reconnect with Rin. They have gotten rather close since they have been staying here. He is trying to become a better father."

Smiling at Inuyasha, Kagome realized that she was so wrapped up in finding Kagura that she forgot that she wasn't focusing on Sesshomaru as a legitimate parental figure.

"Could you show me where the park is? It is kind of important." Watching Inuyasha point at his west towards the direction of the park. She thanked him and went back into her car.

Driving to the park she could clearly see Sesshomaru and Rin playing by the swings. Parking the car she was got out and watched from a distance as they interacted with each other. Rin screamed higher as her father pushed her from the swing. Watching Sesshomaru laughed, was the more erotic thing she had ever seen. He was hot in his normal indifference, but he was absolutely irresistible when he was smiling.

The way that his eyes shines, pure happiness, it was like the weight of this whole incident had just disappear. All he had to worry about was him and Rin. Making sure she had her note pad with her. She walked up towards them, stopping a few feet away.

* * *

Park

Realizing that someone was watching them, he turn his head to glance at the intruder only to have his beast purr with approval. What he saw was almost made his little solider salute him again. It was Kagome only she was dressed more professionally then the initial meeting.

She was wearing a white button up top hugged her beasts. A black pencil skirt that hide her long legs, but showed off her well-shaped butt, and black stilettos. She wasn't wearing any makeup but black eyeliner and mascara, which made her eye so much bigger and more innocent.

Taken a deep breath trying to calm himself, he told Rin that he needed to take to Miss Higurashi for a moment and to play on the jungle gym, where he could see her.

Not bothering to glance at her father, she ran off to play with some fellow children who were on the monkey bars.

Walking Kagome to a bench, Sesshomaru asked Kagome. "How is the progress in finding, Kagura?"

Kagome explained that she had her detective friend Detective Mido, had found some kind of link to Kagura and a cold case file.

Kagome fidget with the hem of her skirt and said "There have been at least 4 murders to this cold case. All of them were tortured and had a spider symbol craved into their backs. When Mido and I investigated a few picture we noticed that Kagura had the same scar. Did you ever question her about it? Did she ever tell you where she had gotten it from?"

Taking his eyes off of Kagome, he turned his attention back on Rin who was playing tag with a little rabbit demon.

"I did ask her once in college, when we started to become more serious. She had a haunted look in her eyes. She told me she had witnessed something she shouldn't have as a young girl and as punishment she received the scar. When I asked her who did it? She would physically shut down and not respond to anything until she felt safe again. I knew whatever it was, it was so traumatizing that she didn't want to talk to me about it. I tried multiple counselors, and psychologists, but no one could get her to talk. From the information that you have gathered, do you think that she committed those murders?" His amber eyes turned to look at her sapphire ones.

Looking away from him, she stared off into the distance. "No I don't, she was too young to commit them. But hearing that she witnessed one of them means that she was close enough to the killing that he didn't want her dead. He wanted her to learn a meaning lesson as ominous as that sounds. She probably ran away from this person and has been hiding ever since. The only problem is that we don't have any proof that she is truly connected to the cold case, which means that without any definitive proof she still holds a strong claim on Rin and could still win for custody. Since only Inuyasha and the mystery lover who we can't find were the only other ones to hear her random Rin off. The courts will consider it hearsay.

I'm not giving up though. There has to be some connection that will help us win custody of Rin. You don't have to worry about that."

Sensing her confidence radiate off of her in waves, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. She was different from the woman that he had met. She was different from Kagura. She was strong, beautiful and intelligent something that was hard to find in this generation. Unable to help himself he carefully turned Kagome's head to face his, and leaned in to steal a kiss.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Mansion

It was late in the afternoon, Kikyo had driven up to Sesshomaru mansion. She had promised Jaken she would come by to see what he had uncovered. Walking through the front doors it was odd to see the place so empty. It was utterly disgusting that Kagura whored herself like that in their own home. Approaching the library which doubled as Sesshomaru's study, Kikyo met Jaken at the door. Walking inside Jaken held in his hands a manila envelope mark confidential. Placing it on the now cleaned disinfected desk Kikyo sat at the front of the desk reading the contents. Inside were video tapes and letters.

Slowly a smile formed on her face. She looked back up at Jaken saying, "This is better than I could have ever hoped for. Kagura has against her better judgment signed a prenuptial agreement. It states that if she had stayed faithful to Sesshomaru for a total of 10 years, she would have received 1 million dollars for every year they had been together. But in the act of an infidelity the other party in question receives nothing."

Grinning happily at Jaken, she gave him a hug. "You wonderful goblin, you found proof. And we every infidelity caught on video."

End Chapter

* * *

I hope this answered a few of your questions, I wonder what other clues they find out. Hoped you like it will post other chapter soon.


	13. FInding those clues

Sesshomaru's Mansion

Kikyo leaned back into the Leap 464 Series Work Lounge High-Back Leather Office Chair in Sesshomaru's new office, scanning the contents of the prenuptial marriage contract. Wondering why Sesshomaru never mentioned it, maybe he didn't know. One would remember signing a prenuptial agreement especially when money was involved. Within the document:

_THIS AGREEMENT MADE IN TRIPLICATE THIS 4th day of August, 2009_

_BETWEEN:_

_Sesshomaru Taisho _

_Heir to Taisho industry's _

_AND_

_Kagura Wind _

_This Prenuptial Agreement is made between Sesshomaru Taisho (hereinafter called Sesshomaru and Kagura Wind (hereinafter called Kagura)._ _The parties intend for this Agreement to become effective upon their marriage pursuant to the laws of the State they now reside in including any Uniform Premarital Agreement Act, or other applicable laws, adopted by the State they now reside in. _

_The parties wish to enter into this agreement to provide for the status, ownership, and division of property between them, including future property owned or to be acquired by either or both of them; such as Sesshomaru's income of 50 million dollars a year. _

_The Kagura has no income to contribute to the agreement. She will have to wait a total of 10 years to receive 50% of her spouse's income. If the act of infidelity happens on her behalf she will receive nothing from her spouse if he chooses to divorce her._

_The parties recognize the possibility of unhappy differences that may arise between them. Accordingly, the parties desire that the distribution of any property that either or both of them may own will be governed by the terms of this Agreement and, insofar as the statutory or case law permits, intend that any statutes that may apply to them, either by virtue of Federal or State legislation, will not apply to them; _

_Each party has waved the right to retain their own lawyer and receive independent legal advice regarding the terms of this Agreement. Both parties have exchanged financial statements providing full and complete disclosure of substantially all of the assets and liabilities property now owned or owing by each of them and voluntarily and expressly waive any other rights to disclosure of the property or financial obligations of each other beyond the disclosure provided. _

_Each participate had 3 days to review the document before signing…_

Kikyo keep reading and shook her head. The dumb bitch was given the chance to review the material before signing it. But the document was hidden in the forms used to complete the marriage certificate, so unless you were trained into looking for the prenup, you wouldn't have found it.

Looking further down the page she found witness signatures. And one name stood out, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had signed the prenuptial agreement…

Knowing that her sister was having trouble finding Kagura, she decided to give her a call. She thanked Jaken who simply bowed to her, heading back to the task of decontaminating the mansion.

Putting the documents in her purse, she picked up her cell phone and headed towards the door. She waited for a few moments until her sister picked up.

"Hey Kaggie….. What's up you sound like you're out of breathe? Is there anything wrong? I think I have found something that you could use to win the settlement. How about you come over and we can discuss it…. Oh ok I'll drop it off later… No problem… Love you too. Later."

* * *

Park (15 minutes earlier Sesshomaru POV)

The moment Sesshomaru's lips met Kagome's, it was as if an explosive had gone off inside his head. No dream could prepared him for the sensation he was feeling from her lips. They were soft like a rose petal, delicate almost fragile. Yet luscious like a ripen strawberry, the ones that you pick during the summer. Those perfect berries that when you take that first bite all of your five senses start singing. Running his tongue down her bottom lip, asking for permission. Hoping that she would allow him access. Surprisingly it was granted she opened her mouth and his tongue plunged in.

His eyes momentarily turned red, her taste was exceptional, his beast was growling with pleasure. Dreaming of her lips tasting like strawberries and chocolate, was nothing like actually tasting it. He left arm pulled her closer to him. It was like he was trying to melt her into himself and become one. He knew that he didn't wanted to let her go, but he was hearing an annoying ringing in the back ground… It was Kagome's cellphone.

* * *

Park Kagome's POV

Kagome's body went into state of shock, she didn't move she almost forgot to breathe. This had never happened before. She never broke protocol with a client… ever. There wasn't a rule against dating your clients, however it was counterproductive. She had made it personal goal to never get emotionally involved with the client. The initial kiss, caught her off guard, and her mind didn't know how to react. Kissing Sesshomaru was different then kissing any man she had been with in the past, even Bankotsu. It was gentle and passionate, unlike Ban's which was rough and wild.

Trying to get him to let her go, Kagome made the mistake of opening her mouth feeling his tongue enter her mouth. Her eye momentarily started to dilate. His mouth tasted spicy like cinnamon, making her lean into him.

There was a vibration coming from her side pocket of her skirt… It was disturbing her from this wonderful kiss.

Suddenly as if waking up from a dream and she pushed Sesshomaru away forcefully pushing herself as far away from him as possible. Taking in deep breathes of air, she got up from the bench, from Sesshomaru and all but ran to her car.

* * *

Normal POV

Once in her car she answered her phone, still breathing hard. A kiss like that shouldn't have had such a strong effect on her. It was like she was kissed stupid. She had to concentrate to actually answer her phone.

With a staggered breathe she answered, "…Hello… No I'm fine just finished talking to Sesshomaru… I had left my phone in the car and was on my way back to it when I heard it go off. You found something… Really? No I can't come back to your house, how about you drop the information off at my house and I'll see what I can do with it. You're the best… Love you… Later."

Without looking back at Sesshomaru, she put her key into the car, and drove away. Trying to control her breathing she made a decision, she wasn't going to allow herself to be alone with Sesshomaru again. If she couldn't control herself then she would have to give his case to someone else…

Watching her drive away, he felt as if a piece of him was being ripped away. His beast was clawing at him right underneath his skin. He struggled to cage it, his beast was really fighting with him. It wanted to go and retrieve her, take her some where and ravish her. For once his beast and he were in complete agreement. Their lips felt so right together. If it hadn't been for that damn phone they could have stayed that way.

Unfortunately he couldn't relish on the kiss, his daughter was quickly approaching him. Turning his eyes to her, he was taken back from her widen gaze.

Climbing into her father's lap she wrapped her chubby hands around his neck. "Daddy, you kissed the lawyer lady."

Turning his gaze from his daughter, he picked her up and started making the walk back to her brother's house. "I did," was his simple reply.

"You don't like mommy anymore, she did something bad." It wasn't a question it was a statement. She rested her head on her father's shoulder.

Pausing in his steps he glanced down at his daughter. Even thought she was 3, she was insightful for her age. "Yes mommy did something bad. Something unforgettable. How would you feel about living with just daddy?"

Without picking up her head her eyes started to droop. "I like being with Daddy, he pays attention to me. Mommy doesn't she always sends me away to be with Uncle Puppy and Aunty KoKo. Daddy is lawyer lady going to be my new mommy?"

Stopping completely he stared at his daughter. Only to realized that she was asleep. The thought never really crossed his mind. He thought of her as a compatible lover, but never as a mother figure for Rin. Hearing her ask that simple question stirred something within him. With more determination than normal, he promised himself he would win her over. If not just for his sake, then for Rin's…

* * *

Shikon Hospital

Bankotsu walked into the sterile environment of the hospital. He hated hospital with a passion. To him they only brought death. Being on the receiving end of many bullets one could understand why he felt the way that he did. He hoped Kagome realized how much she meant to him. He had made a call to Sango privately asking to meet her at the hospital.

He had told her that he wouldn't be dressed as a cop. He left his gun in the car, but kept his badge on in his left breast pocket.

He was dressed casually, unsure who was paid off he didn't want to spook them. He walked into Sango private office, since the door was opened.

She lifted up her head and smiled at him. One would think that it was weird Bankotsu would know an Obstetrician, bearing in mind that he didn't have any children, but considering her husband was Miroku Han it wasn't that hard to believe.

One bring life into the world, and the other putting life back into the ground. They were an unlikely couple, but somehow they worked.

When Bankotsu found out that Miroku was married to her, he was surprised. Normally when a woman got married they would take their spouses name, but Sango was strong on feminine rights. They both agreed to keep their own names. Neither wanting to back down from the other. It also didn't hurt to have a last night not associated with death.

The fact that Miroku talked to the dead didn't disturb her at all, it actually gave her comfort. About 8 years ago her father was murdered by someone within the family. Leaving her to take care of her 8 year old brother, Kohaku. With Miroku's help talking to her father's spirit, they were able to find the person that killed him and bring them to justice. Not too long after that they got married, having Kohaku live with them.

Watching as Sango put paperwork in a file cabinet. She opened her mouth to greet him. "Hey Ban, how have you been?" Her honey brown eyes shined with happiness. It had been a long time since she had seen him, knowing that he hated hospitals.

"I've been good, I need you to look up something off record." Closing her door with a quietly click.

"Looking up what exactly? You know I can't show you patients records with a warrant." Sango's eyes narrowed. She hated when he came here and did this. It put her into a bind and made her question their friendship.

"Nothing illegal San, I just need you to find an x-ray. I'm helping Kagome with a case. She needs to find the mother so that they can get a settlement over with. However, we have been road blocked at every turn. You're our only hope. I know for a fact your files haven't been tampered with since you personally take all of the original copies of all prenatal x-rays and put them into your office under lock and key. All I need is an x-ray to compare with others to figure out who she is so that we can find her. "

Sighing she leaned back into the chair. She knew that there had to be a reason as to why he was here. He was still trying to win Kagome back. He should have just given up. Kagome was stubborn, but also level headed. Doing kind gestures, wasn't going to win her over.

Putting her right hand under her chin, Sango nodded her head. Her long brown hair fanning her face as her head moved. "I'll help you, what is her name."

Grinning at Sango, Bankotsu pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Curious she looked at it, and her eyes opened wide. "Kagura Taisho?"

The Chapter

* * *

Thanks for the review and the support I have received from writing the story. I would like to mention that I have never seen a prenuptial agreement before aside from the stuff you see on tv so I hope that what I have written has made sense. I used a sample found on the internet and changed it for the purpose of the story. Hope you like the chapter, will be posting soon.


	14. I covered my basesright

Shikon Hospital Sango's Office

Sango stared in shock at the name written on the piece of paper. "Sesshomaru Taisho wants a divorce from Kagura? When did this happen, I remember that couple well, never met a more concerned husband."

"A little over a week ago, but I promised Kagome I wouldn't divulge too much info. Please just find her x-ray please." Glancing out of the window of the closed every now and then when a nurse would walk by.

"Fine… Close the curtain to the door will ya, I don't want anyone to know where I actually keep the x-rays."

Sango went to her locked file cabinet. She put the key in the lock and gave it a quick twist. What surprise Ban wasn't the locked filing cabinet, but the fact that the filing cabinet was actually a door. One that required a retina scan, once inside she pulled Kagura's x-ray within minutes.

"Geez paranoid much?" Ban said scratching his head at her.

"You would be too, if you handle confidential information. What do u plan on doing with this? " she said cautiously as she handle to x-ray to Ban.

"Nothing, just going to take some detailed notes on her injuries and see if I can match her injures of women matching her specifications." Making sure to take note of every injury known on the x-ray from head to toe.

"She has a lot of them. From the looks of them calcium has formed over most of the older injures. Broken neck, her right arm was broken in three different places, her left leg as well. Weren't you concerned about her giving birth? A few of these looked recent during her pregnancy." Unease look came from Ban's eyes as he looked at Sango.

Sango made an uneasy glance at the computer monitor, she fiddled with the hem of her lab coat saying, "I was, I was even going to mention it to her husband, but she was dead set against it. I could see the fear in her eyes. She was hiding something. So I didn't pry, but she pleaded with me to should her husband a healthy x-ray of a woman who didn't harbor her injuries."

Lifting his head once more from the x-ray, he stared at Sango. "Did you, do it?"

"I wasn't going to at first thinking that he was the one that was abusing her. I told her that her husband needed to see the severity of her injures, and hiding it wasn't wise for the marriage. While I had gone to check on other patients, she must have bribed a nurse to switch out her x-ray. Because when I returned to take with her, she was gone and so was the x-ray. She didn't realized that I have duplicates made on all of my patients."

"I see, thanks for the info Sango, I'll keep you posted when I can." Handing her back Kagura's x-ray.

"No problem, I'm curious to know how it turns out." Putting the file back in its hidden compartment.

"Be careful Ban, you seem overly invested in this and I would hate to see something bad happen to you." Smiling softly she gave him a hug.

"You worry too much San, I'll be careful." With that he was out the door, placing his notebook in his chest pocket. At last they were making some head way. Deciding it was time to cash in on the dinner date, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and gave Kagome a call.

Sango watched as Bankotsu left. Then glanced at the camera on her computer monitor looking at her. "I've done as you asked, now please let my brother go."

The monitor blinked 2 times before showing a masked man, in the back of what looked like a van untying her brother. The man pointed the direction of the nearest telephone, watching the boy go before getting back into the van and driving off. Then the monitor blinked once sending an encrypted message. "Will he find her?"

Sango seeing her brother, breathe a sigh of relief. Looking away from the computer screen she felt guilty for not telling Ban what was happening. She had to save her brother, he was the only family she had left. Without blinking she told the monitor, "If anyone can find Kagura, it Bankotsu Mido."

The monitor blinked one final message. "Don't tell anyone, remember if we could get your brother in a public school with teachers and students all around, we can get to you as well." And with that the computer monitor went blank…

A few moments later her cellphone ran, and Sango sank into her chair. Tears poured freely from her eyes as she heard her little brother speak to her. Happy that this masked stranger kept his word.

Whoever this man was he was dead set on getting Kagura back…

* * *

Kagome's Apartment

Kagome made in back to her apartment in record time, without changing her clothing she laid down face first onto her bed. The folder her sister had given her had fallen within the bed and head board momentarily forgotten. She groaned out loud, making Buyo glance curiously at her, before licking his paw ignoring her.

"I can't believe I let that happen. I can't believe I liked it so much." She muttered into her pillow. His lips against hers felt so right, and she didn't know anything about the demon. She wasn't racist, she dated all forms of life whether they be demon, hanyou or human. She did not however, date her clients. Something told her not to take the case, but no, she wanted something with a challenge. And boy was it. First off, she couldn't find the wife to save her soul. Secondly she had her ex trying to rekindle a nonexistent relationship. And third she was falling in love with her client who was still married.

… Wait when did she start to love him? She barely saw much of him. She would be lying if she didn't admit that he was attractive. But love him, it was definitely too soon to tell. Her overactive imagination was playing tricks on her emotions.

But this wasn't her first time dealing with a married couple. She wasn't against using personal information to win cases, and she was certain that others weren't either. If the wrong person saw then at the park, it could hurt her case…

Suddenly her phone ran, lifting her head to look at the caller ID, it was Bankotsu. Groaning loudly again she debated for a moment whether or not to answer it. Knowing that he would continue to call, she answered it.

"Hey Mido, what's up?" Trying to sound pleasant on the phone, but failing miserably.

"You sound tired, maybe this could wait until another time." Bankotsu sounded excited about something, which meant that Kagome would be groaning about it later.

Curiosity getting the better of Kagome she couldn't help but know what he wanted. "No… No… just a busy day, sounds like you're in your car. What was so important that you needed to call?

"I have her x-ray info, Kagura Taisho's. I also have a bunch of medical files with me thanks to Miroku. I also have Chinese takeout with me I was planning on cashing in that dinner.

"Wow, really! That's great. Wait…I thought I was able to choose the place?"

"I know I promised that, but since it will be at your house and we'll be looking at x-rays all night it won't feel intimate, besides invite whoever you want I brought plenty of food." Ban voice sounded like he was almost pleading with her to say yes.

"Fine, I'm calling Kikyo, who will probably bring her husband. The last time you all were together you tried to drown Kikyo at the swimming pool. Behave yourself."

She could hear grumbling on the phone, but there was a quiet fine I'll behave, and a quiet see you soon before he hung up.

Quickly she called her sister, telling her want had transpired. She knew there was no way Kikyo was leaving her alone with Ban, and she would all but drag Inuyasha with her.

Checking her refrigerator for drinks. Seeing that it was stocked well, Kagome sighed knowing that this was going to be a long night.

And the package that Kikyo gave her laid forgotten in the darkness of her bed.

* * *

Inuyasha's home

Kikyo had just made it home when she got a call from Kagome, saying that Bankotsu wanted to have dinner at her place. Far be it from her to interfere with her sister's life. But there was no way in hell she was going to allow Ban to weasel his way back onto Kagome's good graces.

Going upstairs to change, she put on a pair of jeans and tee. Then ran down stairs to grab, Inuyasha.

She couldn't help but smile at what she saw in the living room. The brothers were laying with their heads resting on each other with Rin napping on her father's lap.

Though she didn't want to wake Inu, she didn't want to go to Kaggie's by herself and risk killing the fool. Tapping on his shoulder she woke him and inadvertently work up Sesshomaru as well.

"Hey Inu, we have to go to Kaggie's, I think she found something on Kagura's whereabouts." Making the groggy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wake up instantly.

Inuyasha stretched his arms and headed for the door, Sesshomaru picked up Rin, who had woken up from her father's sudden movements heading to the door as well. Kikyo just shook her head at the two men and said that they needed to stop and get some food. Knowing how her husband was a walking black hole, stopping at a Chinese restaurant to get more food was wise, they picked up more food and headed to Kagome's home.

Sesshomaru could barely keep his excitement in check, he was going to see her again. Be in her home, bask in her presence once more. It was barely 5 hours since their kiss. He could still imagine the taste of her lips. He couldn't wait to see her again…

* * *

Kagome Condo

Kagome waited for her guests to arrive, she had changed her clothing to a pair of jean shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt. Her neat bun was changed into a messy on with a few pieces wrapping around her face.

She called down to the garage warning Jinenji that her sister, and Detective Mido would need permission to enter the building.

Jinenji told Kagome that her sister had arrived and was on her way up. Not surprised that her sister beat Ban here. She waited for her sister to make it to the door.

When she opened up the door, she was surprised that everyone had come. Though she wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru came since it was about his wife.

She moved aside letting everyone in making sure not to make eye contact with Sesshomaru. Just as she was about to close the door, Bankotsu came with three large boxes and Jinenji holding the extra Chinese and a few more boxes.

Kagome's eyes widened "This is all of the x-rays of women matching Kagura's physical description."

"I told you that it wasn't a social dinner. We were lucky that is was only 5 boxes to go through." Bankotsu said placing the boxes in the dining room. Having Jinenji place the other boxes on the floor next to the table. He bowed to Kagome and headed back out the door, a box of shrimp fried rice in hand.

Kikyo regarded Bankotsu coldly, but decided to act civilized as long as he remained the same. Turning her nose up at him as he walked by her.

Inuyasha made sure his wife was in arm's length so that she would kill this guy. He had remembered the stories, it was dinner time, there wasn't going to be any fighting during that time. He knew how his wife felt about this guy even though he himself had never met him. Though it was funny, he didn't look like a soul sucking demon from his perspective just a regular Joe.

Sesshomaru acted similarly as Kikyo, he didn't like that fact that this guy was so familiar with the layout of her house. Unsure of the relationship between Kagome and this 'Bankotsu', he wanted to wring that guy's neck.

Rin ignored everyone and was chasing poor Buyo around the living room, finally catching him and stroking his soft fur. Once the cat realized that the girl wasn't going to hurt him, he relaxed in the girls arms purring loudly.

There was an uneasy tension within the condo. But it was broken when Rin came running to Kagome. "Gome Lawyer lady, what is the fat kitty's name?" Holding up Buyo.

Smiling Kagome told the girl, "His name is Buyo, he doesn't like visitors much, but he really likes you. The only other person who isn't family that the cat likes is Jinenji, the security guard that let you guys in."

Sensing that the tension was coming back, Kagome decided to squash it. "Well let's get started the sooner we get though all of this the better. Besides I'm hungry, let dig in and then look through the x-rays."

Bankotsu gave a small smirk, and with Inuyasha's help started to pull the food out of the bags. Since the dining table was occupied with files. Everyone decided to eat in the living room. Kikyo warned that Rin was a messy eater, and so was her husband. Kagome snickered as Inuyasha blushed red but didn't argue with what his wife had said. There was some small discussion and light laughter, and the casual dinner went well.

The tension died down, but started back up when Kagome mentioned that only she and Ban could go through the files. Kikyo was about to object, but Inuyasha agreed.

"Kikyo we can't look at the files, they have the clearance to do so. We can help from in the living room," he smiled softly as his wife grumbled but followed him into the living room with Rin who was already falling asleep next to a sleeping Buyo.

Sesshomaru who was already in the living room had been quiet the entire time. He didn't like how Kagome obviously ignored him. Not that he was much of a talker, but it was clear that she didn't like this Bankotsu, but chose his company over him. He almost let his demon consume him and kill the poor bastard for touching and hugging what was his, but a small thought popped into his head. Regardless of everything that had transpired, he was still married. She was his lawyer trying to help him get sole custody of his daughter. He had jeopardized his chances and her trust.

Watching them from a distance as they searched the countless files, weeding out injuries that didn't match Kagura's. He noticed how much calmer she was with Bankotsu then him. He body language was so relaxed, as opposed to how she was with him at dinner. He watched her face crinkled with concentration as she glanced from file to file. Tossing the files that didn't match into another pile.

Kikyo decided to call it a day, seeing that Bankotsu wasn't trying anything. She needed to go to work in the morning and being here at 2am wasn't helping with her beauty sleep. Inuyasha picked up Rin and nudged his brother out of his thoughts.

"I think we should go, you have been away from work for a while now. I think it is time to go to bed and get ready for work in the morning. What ever Kagome finds she'll tell you immediately."

Regarding what his brother said, He simply nodded his head, watching his brother go into the dining room to bid Ban and Kagome farewell.

A new plan formed in his head he was going to win her over, and get her away from that creep Bankotsu. But first he needed to get the divorce over and done with.

* * *

Naraku Mansion

"I don't see why have to move out Naraku? He hasn't been able to find me and every time he calls you tell him that you haven't seen me." Kagura said as she reluctantly started packing her suitcases.

Naraku didn't answer her, but watched from the door way. His uncle has come to town. Normally he would leave a message or call but this time it was nothing. It was like he knew that she wasn't under the protection of Sesshomaru anymore. There was no doubt in his mind that his Uncle Kagerōmaru knew where Kagura was. It was one of his games he liked to play when they were children. Whenever he got drunk, they would try and hide from him. He would somehow find them and beat them even more severely. But since she left Sesshomaru's presence his uncle was unable to find her. It was only a matter of time before he came to his home looking for her.

Naraku managed to get ahold of one of his friends in witness protection. Hiten promised to have her out of the area in a few hours. She needed to relocated and fast. This little situation with Rin wasn't even a blimp on his radar. The child was much safer in Sesshomaru's care than his cousins. He had forced Kagura to sign the divorce, she gave up her parental rights yesterday. Telling her that because she had disappeared off the face to the earth, without any warning the courts would choose Sesshomaru without much thought. There was also that fact that Sesshomaru kept his nose clean and there wasn't anything on him to blackmail him with. Kagura was about to argue when she was the seriousness in his eyes she caved. All he had to do now was mail in the paperwork to Sesshomaru's office.

He had made sure that all traces of Kagura had been erased, from the birth certificate to any doctor's visit that she needed. He had bribed every nurse that had any contact with her. He bribed all of her college roommates. He destroyed all paperwork that had her name on it.

Going over everything in his mind he made sure that he covered his bases. There wasn't any way for Kagerōmaru to find her…right?

End Chapter

* * *

Thanks again for all of the review, the story had taken a change I hope you guys like it. I'm going to post soon.


	15. The devil wears purple

As you can probably tell I'm not one to give long authors notes. But I wanted to clarify what I meant when I made some changes to the story. I initially wanted to have Kagura go to court to fight for Rin. But after binge watching Criminal Minds on Netflix, I decided to go into a different more interesting route. And you'll see bits of what I'm talking about in this chapter.

I love all of the reviews I have received. Like I said in my profile. I love reading different combinations of beloved anime characters. I also like when the characters aren't how they are depicted in shows we watch. Like Naraku, I wanted to see how his character would be if he wasn't the crazy, sadistic demon we all know and love to hate. It was fun to play around with his character and make him caring, dependable, and devoted cousin.

_**Just to let you know this chapter is kinda dark…**_ Watching too much Criminal Minds messes with your head a bit. And I do know that I'm not going to do that again for a long while. But it gave me great inspiration. This story needed a villain and I hope I have delivered a pretty good one. Now on with the story.

* * *

Fancy Hotel Downtown

A pair of red eyes glanced lazily at the Cabernet Sauvignon in his wine glass. He swirled the liquid in the glass watching the liquid move from side to side.

_I love Cabernet Sauvignon, a tannin heavy but robust red. The color of blood. Appropriate flavor to the wine, blood is also rather bitter._ Flicking his pink tongue against his lips as he set the glass down.

"I never understood why all of the people in my life run away from me or lie to me… All I give them is love and discipline… That is all they need."

Getting up he started to pace. Kagerōmaru just had let the Doctor's little brother go. Why couldn't his daughter be more like the doctor? She followed all of his directions perfectly. When she found out that her brother was taken she did everything and then some to retrieve him. She was completely submissive, she would have been the perfect daughter.

Why did everyone have to disappoint him?

Just like his parents…

Just like his brother…

Just like his wife…

Just like his daughter…

But he couldn't fault her, she was his daughter after all. She was his… She had the beauty of her mother...

_Her mother… The hair witch, Yura. She was beautiful. She had midnight black hair that was cut into a symmetrical bob that framed her round oval face, her lips were always wearing blood red lipstick. O how he loved that color on her, her eyes were a honey brown that flickered specks of green when she was frightened, but she wasn't submissive. She always wanted to fight him in everything. _

_When he had asked her to marry him, she told him no. He had to smack her five good times for her to listen to reason. A few months into the marriage, he had told her she was wearing clothing too provocative. He didn't like other men seeing what was rightly his. He just had to make an example of her by burning her entire wardrobe and make her do the daily chores naked in the house until she learned her lesson._

_There wasn't anything wrong with his thinking… right? She deserved it._

_Then it was the moment that she was pregnant with Kagura. How was he supposed to know that the child was his? She was always talking with the man in the grocery store. He was always smiling at her, and he touched her hand. Letting him carry those groceries. The baby couldn't have been his, so who would fault him when he pushed her down a flight of stairs. _

_She and the baby survived, so instead of trying to harm them more, he opted to be patient and wait to see if the child was his. _

_She was lucky that the baby was his, but that didn't stop her from defying him even more. It seemed that the little bitch, wanted to take his precious girl away from him. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and she was his. He wasn't going to let her do it. _

_He never knew how much he wanted children until, Kagura came into the picture. And he wasn't going to let Yura take her away. _

_With any obstacle in his life he didn't go around it, he went through it. She was no different. She had out lived her usefulness, he could simply start over with Kagura. _

_So one night when Yura went to sleep, he decided it time her to die. Taking out his dagger he used to gut the pigs, he gutted her._

_The color, that glorious color of red seeped into the bedding. Gods how he loved that color…_

_To see the life drain from her eyes as she gave a silent scream was so fascinating. He always loved to see things die, from his favorite puppy, Scoot; to his beloved wife, Yura. He would never forget it the flicker of green that flashed into her honey brown eyes as her last moments came upon her. _

_But she made a mess on the bed. She was always thoughtless like that. Never thinking about anyone but herself. How… selfish…_

_Taking her lifeless body along with the bedding out into the pig pen. He always loved pigs they ate everything; rotten vegetables, animals, bones, even human flesh. It was the perfect way to get rid of the body and the only way to keep her on the estate. _

_That way Kagura would never miss her because she was always watching…_

_Kagura was submissive at first. The perfect daughter. At age 4, she was already getting his slippers ready for him. She was always watching him do things. Such as making dinner without being asked. She was starting to do things without thinking… A soul less puppet…_

_That was until his elder brother Musō came back to the farm. He had always hated his brother Musō, simply because he didn't value his views. _

_He had this disgusting idea that children needed to be just that… children… Those repulsive little monsters with sticky hands and covered in filth. _

_His daughter was clean all the time, she never questioned why, and __did as she was told__. Why would she need to change that?_

_But his stupid brother started feeding nasty thoughts in her head along with his bratty little boy, Naraku. Musō told Kagura that she didn't have to sit on the couch and wait her father to come home. She could go out and play. _

_And his daring did, she went out and play and became what he hated the most… an independent thinker._

_While Musō was there she defied him like Yura did. Though he was on business trips most of the time, when her found out that he had brought a life into the world. Musō made it his mission to stop by and make sure that Kagerōmaru was taking care of the girl properly. He didn't approve of Musō teaching her to be a thinker. When she questioned him, she needed to be punished so he took her little friend from her, Ruri._

_She was a sweet 21 year old. She had navy blue hair and lavender purple eyes. She was a moth demon and kind of a night owl. She was the librarian at the public library and the first friend his darling ever made. It was a shame he had to make an example out of her. _

_He was never a cruel man. He had asked the woman to stop playing with his daughter. But she didn't like it. She had his daughter sneak out of the house to…read. She was fine in the house she didn't need to be...educated._

_So he made her into the warning. First he tortured her in the barn. With much pleasure he craved a spider into her back. But the brat kept messing the design up…she wouldn't keep still. _

_Not letting her get dressed, he watched as he let her run away deep into the woods… It wasn't like he was going to let her get away, he knew the woods like the back of his hand. _

_He just loved the chase…_

_Letting her make it to the creak, Kagerōmaru kicked her down to the ground making sure that the open flesh was pressed into the dirt. He was going to enjoy this kill though he wasn't going to enjoy it alone._

_His little brother Jūrōmaru liked to watch... He was present during his wife's murder, and his brother wanted to be present for this one was well. _

_Jūrōmaru never spoke but that was because Kagerōmaru made him that way. Jūrōmaru said something that could never had been forgiven so his tongue had to come out. His brother was angry with him for a while but he came around. _

_Jūrōmaru glanced from his brother, to the screaming woman. Kagerōmaru had never seen this expression on his brother's face…pure happiness. _

_Taking step back he let his twin strangle the woman with his bare hands. Kagerōmaru watched the life drain from the woman's lavender eyes. At least she would listen to him now…Right?_

_Her body was found at the place she loved the most… her precious library. Kagura was upset for a while but that didn't stop her from making friends. _

_So she had to learn…didn't she? _

_Two more of her friends tried to take her away an eighteen year old and a nine year old. But they all met the same fate as the first. _

_And yet she didn't learn her lesson… Such a pity… His brother was family… But at least she finally understood…_

_Musō had come back from a trip a few months. He had left Naraku there to get acquainted with the family. When he had heard about the killings he rushed back to the family farm. He was concerned for the safety of his son and niece. …. How precious…_

_He made the mistake of seeing Kagerōmaru at his worst… being drunk. Though Kagerōmaru would never admit it, until Kagura started acting up he was what most would call happy. Now that she was acting out and being down right defiant, she reminded him of Yura. So when he downed a few bottles and smacked the children around a bit. So what if he carved a spider in his nephew's back… It was the boy's fault that he was drinking. _

_He was looking for them… This time they decided to hide from Kagerōmaru… Didn't they know that the beatings were going to be much worse? O well…_

_What he hadn't expected was his brother there, Musō must have realized that he had killed all those people. _

_Then it dawned on Kagerōmaru… The reason why all of this happened what because of him… Had his brother stayed where ever God had left him, he would have had his submissive little girl, not this repulsive independent thinker._

_His red eyes dilated as he grabbed the first time that he could. Which happened to be a bat and knocked Musō out. Then carried his body back to the farm. Though his senses were impaired from the alcohol, he could sense that the children were still in the house somewhere. He would just have Jūrōmaru find them later._

_Sensing that Jūrōmaru was near… He waited until he appeared. His little brother didn't seem surprised to see Musō strapped to the chair used to crave the spiders in so many other's backs. _

_Putting a gag in his mouth, not to alert the children that they were in the barn. He began craving into Musō's back. Listening to his muffled screams, was like music to his ears. It was as if everything made sense. Why hadn't he done that before? Why didn't he do this from the very beginning? _

_Though he wasn't satisfied he decided to take his brother's torture to a new plateau. He had always wanted to see what it was like to see someone strung up to a car battery. After hours of him screaming… and having to restart his heart. It became boring. _

_As he untied his brother from the cables. The bastard grabbed a piece of broken glass and slashed him in the face. There was a long deep scratch that was left on his right cheek._

_No one… not his parents… not his wife… had ever made Kagerōmaru bleed…_

_He saw red… he didn't even remember grabbing the chain saw and cutting off his brother head. But the blood… it was so warm on his hands. He enjoyed it._

_Walking slowly back into the house, he went into his daughter's room. There was her pet canary that Musō had bought her from Paris. _

_Musō was always the helpless romantic in the family. So he decided to place Musō in a poetic way a well. In the public fountain where everyone could see him. _

_When Kagura saw that murder she became submissive again. She knew who was killed… He had hoped she did…_

_All the puzzles seemed to click and she became his mute puppet once more. Not even Naraku could bring her out. _

_Naraku, he hadn't considered that the boy would belong to him once he had killed Musō. It was easy to convince the body that his father left him never to return and that he was a part of the 'his' family now. _

_Letting Naraku grow up and leave was his goal. He didn't want him to stay, once he was 18… out he went. He needed his daughter. He needed her to stay submissive._

_However it didn't work, the moment Naraku left. It was back to square one. It was little things at first talking back, which resulted in her sleeping in the closet. _

_But the straw that broke the camel's back was when she refused to marry the man he approved of for her. _

_She decided to run away when, he killed her lover Menōmaru. He was similar to Ruri, he was also a moth demon. He had red eyes and white hair, with made and interesting contrast because he skin was teal. He tried like so many to change her, but she wasn't meant to… Therefor he had to go… Sad really… Literally like moths to a flame…_

_Hating to admit it he lost track of her for years… He had found out 5 years that she had married a Taisho. And she was untouchable. But that wasn't all, he had also found out that she had a baby girl…_

He stopped pacing with a sinister smirk on his face. His daughter had caused him so much trouble. He would find Kagura and kill her because just like her mother she had out lived her usefulness.

It would be difficult, but it would be worth it. If he couldn't have a submissive daughter… A submissive granddaughter would work out just as well.

End Chapter

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I will be posting soon.


	16. Finding her identity at last

Kagome's condo

It was 8 am in the morning and they had gone through most of the x-rays. It was infuriating to say the least each time they got close, every injury would fit but then there would be one detail that illuminated their results.

Kagome rubbed her tired eyes, raised her arms over her head and stretched, listening to the muscles pop. Deciding it was time to take a break she got up from her position on the floor and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Making sure to not step on Ban in the process.

Ban had checked at 5am face down in files. He had been researching Kagura's whereabouts for days now and she knew that when he started a case, he was determined to finish it. He had told her about his encounter with Miroku's wife, Sango and how she was paranoid with the patient's files. Kagome had known the married couple for years, she didn't have many dealing with Sango, but she did find it odd that she would take that kind of measure to secure patients files.

Bankotsu had thought it was odd that she had that kind of security within a hospital, but he didn't press her on it. Bankotsu had confessed that he let Sesshomaru's divorce and custody battle slip, but reassured Kagome that he wouldn't have been able to get Kagura's x-ray without giving Sango a good reason or a court order. Ban mentioned that the moment that she heard it was Sesshomaru who was getting the divorce, she was shocked… But there was also a moment of for fear that flickered in her eyes and with a blink it was gone. Ban also revealed that Sango looked kind of stressed but dealing with babies all of the time would do that to anyone. When Kagome asked him what he was implying, he told her it was just some ramblings of a tired cop. For a moment it seemed like he was saying that Sango knew something about Kagura. But that didn't make any sense, aside from taking the initial x-ray she didn't deliver Rin or speak to Kagura any further.

Taking a moment to muse on her thoughts, she couldn't help but smirk at how cute he looked in his sleeping position. Unconsciously she was started to compare him to Sesshomaru. Unlike Bankotsu's rugged looks, Sesshomaru's were more regal. Bankotsu's eyes were blue like the sea, Sesshomaru's were amber like an open flame. They were so different and yet similar at the same time.

Bankotsu was wild and unpredictable. He was passionate through his display of affection. He didn't hide how he felt about anything or anyone. He was a true blue boy scout.

Though she knew so little of Sesshomaru she knew that he had a strong almost commanding personality, completely different from how the media portrayed him. At least with her she knew that he was kind and gently but also passionate and seductive.

And no matter how much she didn't want to admit it the kiss she shared with him rock her world. Only a day later and she could still feel the tingle on her lips. Bankotsu never kissed her like that. She knew that he still had feeling for her that much was certain. She just didn't harbor that same feelings anymore.

Shaking her head from her thoughts she pour the black liquid into her favorite green mug and poured a cup for Ban.

Placing the mug next to his, she didn't even have to wake him as he rose like a zombie once the smell of the aroma hit his nose.

Musing once again to herself, Kagome realized that he must mainline coffee instead of blood.

Taking a slow savoring gulp of the hot liquid, Bankotsu glanced at a bemused Kagome and asked, "How long was I out?"

Sipping from her mug she neatly placed her files back into her box. "About 3 hours, I just decided to take a break so you didn't miss much. I haven't found the x-ray that matched Kagura's yet."

They had searched all four boxed thoroughly but there was one that they hadn't touched yet. Both of them glanced at each other knowing that Kagura's information was somewhere in that box. They both finished their coffee and dove into the final box.

A few hours later they found their answer. Though the x-ray was old, and the date had all but faded away due to time. The x-ray before them was that of Kagura… But what had shocked Kagome was that her last name was that of her lifelong friend and mentor, Naraku Onigumo.

Kagome had her suspicions that Kagura and Naraku were related but seeing it on paper was a different story all together. They couldn't have been close relatives since Naraku was a spider demon and Kagura was a wind witch, but he had to be the reason why they couldn't find her.

But that didn't make any sense. Naraku was so different than what she was heard about Kagura. Where he was kind and honest. Kagura seemed selfish and needy. She remembered when she was struggling to become a lawyer. Naraku went out of his way to help her out, teaching her the tricks of the trade and helping her study for important exams. They has shared stories of their lives how from how his father abandoned him when he was child, but never anything about having a sister or cousin named Kagura.

On the flip side, Naraku wasn't a part of Kagura's life dealing with Sesshomaru. He wasn't at the wedding, at any banquet, or the birth of Rin, there were no photos. So why hide her, what did he gain from it?

Bankotsu watched as confusion flashed over Kagome eyes. "What… What is it? This is good right, we found out who Kagura was. Why the face?"

Looking up at Bankotsu she placed the x-ray down on the table saying, "I'm just pissed that it took us this long to find her. And she was only 30 minutes away by car. She has to have been staying at Naraku's place. That's why we couldn't find her."

Kagome gave a brief explanation on how she knew Naraku, and was surprised by the turn of events.

Watching Kagome conceal a yawn, made Bankotsu aware of how tired she must have been. Even though she would be mad at him, it was better for her if he discussed what was going on with Naraku alone.

"I think I'm going to pay him a visit. There isn't any point in you coming too, at least not until we find her. Knowing him on a personal level may cloud your judgment of him. And you may allow his charm to persuade you."

Standing up with a form of determination he grabbed his coat and told Kagome to get some sleep. Before Kagome could even argue he was out of the door.

Sighing she couldn't help but agree, they needed to know what Naraku knew. If he was hiding her to this degree it had to be for some good reason. Kagome wasn't dumb the custody battle was out of the window now. The mother had been gone for too long. Any court would have thrown Rin to Sesshomaru. Naraku would have known that as well, so there was no point in hiding her. Once again something didn't add up.

Looking back at the x-ray, and all of the injuries she had sustained, Kagome couldn't help but shiver, if Kagura wasn't the clumsiest person in the world then someone had to have done this to her. But who would have harmed her to this degree?

Sighing once more, she put the files back into their boxes, walked into her room to go to bed.

* * *

Naraku's Mansion

He had just gotten Kagura out of the house at 5am in the morning when no one in their right mind would have been up. Watching as she left, she ran back up to him to give him a hug tears streaming down her face. She reluctantly released him knowing that her father was close by.

Hiten told Naraku that the best thing for him was to not know the location of where Kagura was at. Hiten didn't like knowing the logistics of why he was hiding the woman all he knew was that he was doing Naraku a favor. He told Naraku that it would give him a sense of plausible deniability. No harm no fowl. Hiten had given him a burner phone so that once Kagura was safe they would contact him. Putting the burn phone in a safe place. He bid then a safe trip.

Having mailed the divorce and custody papers, right after she left. He decided it was time to make the necessary changes to Kagura's life so that she didn't exist here as well. He was about to make his way back up the stairs to his room. When he heard a knock at his front door. Tensing for a moment, Naraku could sense that it was his uncle. Thankfully he had the house enchanted with a spell to hide Kagura's scent.

Taking a deep breathe he walked slowly to the door. Opening it revealed not just his Uncle Kagerōmaru, but Uncle Jūrōmaru as well. Now this was a treat… Nothing good ever came from having both of them in the house. Having one or the other was trouble in and of itself but to have both screamed death.

Steeping aside, Naraku let them both enter. Knowing that this wasn't at all a social visit, he prepared for the worst.

Walking into his den, Naraku let Kagerōmaru take the head chair while Jūrōmaru quietly creped around the mansion. No doubt looking for Kagura.

Steeling himself he made eye contact with his Uncle. How he hated the soulless look in his eyes. There was no emotion… Nothing there… It was hard to believe that he was ever married. No wonder his wife left his uncle, she must have been as frightened as he was right now.

Kagerōmaru vaguely regarded Naraku's presence as he shifted through some paperwork that was on the desk. He didn't expect Naraku to have anything on Kagura here out in the open. He knew that he wasn't that stupid. "Dear nephew, I know you have been harboring my precious daughter. Maybe not in the past but recently. I know because she isn't under the protection of that Taisho she married. I didn't come here to harm you… at least not yet. I will however ask you once, where is she?"

Without missing a beat, Naraku responded, "I don't know where she is Uncle. It is true I was has hiding her. But I truly don't know where she is now."

Putting the papers neatly on the desk. Kagerōmaru stood from his seat and lifted his eyes over to his nephew. "You have already lied to me… How do I know that you're not lying to me now? Perhaps we need to give you a little persuasion."

Naraku's heart sank unto the bottom of his stomach, knowing exactly how his uncle was going to make him talk. He involuntarily flinched and took a step back only to bump into Jūrōmaru, who held him in his vice grip.

Taking out his switch blade that was hidden in his well-tailored suit, he grazed the blade over his bone like fingers in a slow fascination as one his fingers started to bleed. "I think your scar needs a touch up don't you think so my dear brother?"

Jūrōmaru remained emotionless. The only indication that he heard his brother was the glint in his eyes at the immense pleasure he was about to experience.

Deciding to not become a victim. He tried to fight out of his uncle's grip, only to no avail. Fear seeped into his eyes as his Kagerōmaru started to approach him with that wretched knife.

"Now dear nephew, let's just see how much you truly know. I gave you a fighting chance, just promise not to pass out before it's over. It's so boring when you pass out." Signaling Jūrōmaru to rip off Naraku's shirt exposing his upper torso to his uncle. "Shall we get started? O and be sure to scream loudly… It's no fun if you hold back." '

* * *

Outside Naraku Mansion 30 minutes later

Bankotsu had just arrived at an extravagant mansion. Man Kagome knew how to make friends. The outside alone was magnificent.

Stepping out of his car he noticed that there was another park parked along the winding drive way. Thinking that the car was Kagura, he quietly closed the door to his car and approached the front door. Knocking on the door, he waited a moment to see if anyone was around. Thinking that he must have missed them he was about to turn around when he heard a scream.

Pausing Ban noticed that it wasn't female, but that of a male. Turning around he kicked the front door in, and pull out his 9 millimeter gun. _It wasn't a normal gun, working to arrest demons made using ordinary weapons impossible. For human on the police force each were given bullets blessed by monks. And the gun itself was dipped three times in holy water._ Pointing the gun in front of him he walked slowing up the spiral staircase. Approaching the door he heard voices. One of someone groaning in pain and the other of a sinister voice. "You always knew how to hold out… But how much longer can you… Where is Kagura? I won't ask again."

Hearing another scream coming from behind the door. Bankotsu kicked the door in and pointed his gun. "Freeze don't move…" But when he entered the room there was no one but a man face down in the carpet and a hole in the ground. Looking down at the hole he saw that it lead to the main entrance. Slowly getting up he, glanced around the room for any form of life. Sensing no one he turned his attention back to whom his assumed was Naraku lying motionlessly.

Cautiously approaching the fallen man, he froze in horror upon his back was the very same spider mark that was on the victims and Kagura's back. It was jagged and blood was seeping from the open wound. The blood ran down the man's sides on to the plush white carpet staining it.

Ban didn't have time to muse over the discovery when he heard the sound wheels peeling on concrete. He rushed to the window to see the black Cadillac in front of the house speed off into the distance. Knowing that he didn't have enough time to follow them. He ran back to Naraku to check to see if he had a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relieve when he found one, he whipped out his phone and called 911. Waiting patiently for the dispatcher to pick up the line.

Telling them his location he waited by the unconscious man until they arrived. Wrapping up the wound as best he could, Bankotsu mused over the few questions that were already answered. Naraku was at one point harboring Kagura, but she wasn't here now. There was a definite connection with Naraku and Kagura. And there was a connection with Kagura and the cold case. That much he was current.

Now that he had his previous questions were now answered there were new ones that needed to be answered. Who was after her now, and why did want her so madly they were will to torture to get the information? What exactly did Naraku know?

Figuring that this would be a long day, he decided against calling Kagome until he figured out what was happening. Until it was safe he opted to not to keep her involved.

End Chapter

* * *

Sorry it has been a long while since that last update. I was thinking about the direction of the story. I still like where it is going to I'm going to push on. The next chapter will involve more Kagome and Sesshomaru. I wanted to add more Kagerōmaru here. I love the reviews keep them coming. Will post soon.


	17. First Date

Hey guys so sorry that it has been so long since my last update. So pretty much, I had writers block. I had a darker more sinister story in mind but I didn't want to scrap this story. So I spent some time thinking of a plausible realistic way of how all of the pieces fit together and include the characters that I wanted to fall in love… fall in love. I think I have found it. So here is the next chapter, hope you like it. This is going to be a long one.

* * *

Hospital

Bankotsu was holding his head in the waiting area. It appeared that Naraku wasn't waking up anytime soon. So any questions about what had happened wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Taking charge on the media, he managed to put a spin on the news story, telling them that this was a burglary gone wrong. He decided to take the extra precaution and had Ah and Un watching his hospital room during his stay. Though it was a long shot for whoever attacked him to come to a public hospital. He didn't want to chance it.

It had been two days since the incident and something bothering him. At first glanced the scar drawn on his back was made during the interrogation. But during further examination the scar was reopened. Ban managed to ask the doctor, how he could be certain? The doctor explained that flesh on the outer side of the patient was years old, the scarring didn't match the new marking made. Meaning that Naraku had the mark on him for some time before it was reopened. That clue gave Bankotsu reason to believe that the suspect was close to both Kagura and Naraku. Possibly an acquaintance of some kind to them.

But unlike Naraku's jagged mark. Kagura's was almost like it was drawn on, like a tattoo. The edges of the scar were finer, not jagged. Like she was put to sleep when it had happened for her not to move. Even with the doctoring of the photo, she had minimal scarring. Bankotsu surmised that there was hardly any blood. Like the suspect took great care of her like an acquaintance. Acquaintance… there was that would again. Bankotsu couldn't get that word out of his head, he then thought about something Miroku mentioned.

Yes, Miroku did mention that the last victims DNA was a biological match to the suspect. But without any identification such as a head to do dental records to match it there wasn't any chance of finding out who the victim was.

Lifting up his head, an idea formed. What if his analyzed Naraku's blood. It was a long shot, but leave no stone unturned right. Glancing at his sleeve, he had forgotten that he had Naraku's blood there. Ripping it off, he hurried to a nurse asking her for a plastic bag.

Telling Ah and Un to make sure that only authorized personnel were allowed to see Naraku he needed to hurry over to their forensic scientist, Kaguya Yugi. There was a small chance that whoever attacked Naraku was related to him.

* * *

Taisho Inc.

Being away from the office for a week, made many employee's question if their boss was alright. They scurried like rats left and right, whispering nonsense as to why Sesshomaru had taken the time off. Though not one was dumb enough to ask him. He could hear their voices behind the door.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, he was surprised that his father had completed all of the work that he needed to do while he was gone. His father was out of sorts as of late. He had known that his father wasn't fawn of Kagura, but the very mention of him divorcing her, Sesshomaru could have sworn he could hear his father smiling on the phone.

Not once did it cross his mind that his father would manage the company while he was handling his marital dispute with his soon to be ex-wife, Kagura. It was as if his father knew that Kagura wasn't meant for him. Ever since he was married to Kagura, his father rarely made an appearance, whether it be in the office or out in public. Out of the three of them his father was a celebrity ghost in the media's eyes ever since Inuyasha was born. Though now that things were crumpling with his marriage to Kagura, his father seemed to be warmer to him. And his father had taken it upon himself to become a better grandfather to Rin and started to share what his father now called as bonding days with her.

Floating from his father his mind went to his obsession, Kagome. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she thinking of him? It had been two days since he had last seen her. And he was forced to leave her alone with that 'Detective'.

His beast was rattling at its cage at the thought of it. Red started to seep into his eyes. All he wanted to do was gut that man like a fish.

A growl was starting to form in his throat when he heard a knock on the door. Momentarily forgetting where he was, he shook his head and told whoever to knocking to come in. A startled employee came in assessing her employer.

"I…I'm… sorry to disturb you… the carrier told me to give this to you… its marked urgent and I know that you didn't want to be disturbed… I… I'm sorry sir." Terrified of being fired she placed the envelope on his desk and ran out the door.

Glancing at the closing door and back to the envelope, he leaned over and grabbed it. It was addressed to him marked urgent, and smelled of miasma.

Holding it from a distance he opened it, before him was the divorce papers signed by Kagura. His golden eyes were focused intently on the paperwork. Gazing through the papers she didn't ask for anything, no money, nothing. She just wanted to be left alone. At the end of the divorce pile there was the custody papers. His hand was almost shaking as he looked at it. Kagura had signed away all parental rights to Rin, giving Sesshomaru full custody.

Joy filled Sesshomaru, so much so that as smile formed over his angelic face. If he was under the right state of mind he would have questioned why did she give up so easily? Kagura was so adamant about the money. Not saying that Sesshomaru wasn't cautious, though he wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth. He knew that there was something off about the paperwork but he didn't need to think about it right now. Deciding to let the feeling linger in the back of his mind.

Taking the rest of the day off, he didn't want to chance the fact that she would suddenly change her mind and have to go through a messy custody battle. He went to the courthouse to finalize the paperwork.

His beast came roaring back in the corner of his mind, telling him that this was the perfect opportunity to get Kagome back into the picture. It had been a while since he had seen her. He needed a reason to see her. Didn't he need his attorney to help him finalize the paperwork?

Filled with so much joy he had to call Kagome to get her to come to the courthouse as a witness.

* * *

Kagome's Condo

It had been two days since she had seen or heard from Ban. She was getting kind of worried. Even though she didn't love him anymore, she still cared about him as a friend. Whenever she called him it went to voicemail something that it never did when she called.

She wondered what had happened with his visit with Naraku. She had seen on the news that his home was broken into and he was harmed.

She wanted to go see him but two day ago she received a call from Ban stating that, he was alive just beaten up a bit and wasn't up for visitors. She just wanted to hear her friend's voice. Naraku was such a good friend to her.

She remember a time back in college right after her engagement with Ban fell through. She had started drinking real bad, and a guy took notice of it. At first he was nice and charming telling her that it wasn't safe to be drinking so much. He had walked her out of the bar and it looked like he was walking her back to her apartment. Even intoxicated she knew in her gut something wasn't right. He had taken her to an isolated part of the campus. He had pushed her on the ground and tried to have his way with her. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He ripped off part of her shirt and was struggling to take her pants off.

Even though she was screaming no one could hear her. Her eyes ever slammed shut. She had almost given up hope when the weight on her body was suddenly gone. Cautiously she opened her eyes, she didn't see the guy anymore.

She heard a scuffle, a man's grunt, then scream, and then there was nothing. Startled she got up off of the ground, looking around. All of the sudden there was a coat draped over her shoulder. She turned around and saw a pair of red eyes. As she took a step back, she could clearly see the silhouette of a man.

That was the first time she had meant him. He was a loner, and kept to himself, he was just passing by when the incident occurred, she didn't want to think what would have happened if his hadn't come alone.

Since they had met, he was overly protective of her, with every man and case that she took. He was the big brother she never had. She just hoped that he was okay.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when her cellphone went off. Momentarily shocked to hear Sesshomaru's voice her body unwillingly froze. Not from fear but delight, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was excited to hear from him.

"Mr. Taisho, what can I do for you?" Keeping her voice leveled as much as possible.

"I need your assistance, I have just received the necessary paperwork from Kagura. She had signed away her parental rights and has given me full custody of Rin. I wanted to go to the courthouse and get the paperwork processed and finalize and I was wondering if you help me with it." His voice sounded excited.

Confused Kagome looked at her phone as if she didn't hear the words coming from them. "Do you mean that Kagura signed her paperwork willingly?"

"It appears so…" Listening to him breathe for a moment. "Will you come with me to the courthouse to finalize it?" He asked again.

"Sure… I'll be there in 15 minutes." She said keeping her excitement in check. She couldn't explain what had happened within her that changed her mind. Maybe the thought of her job being finished. Then she could consciously date him without feeling guilty.

Shaking her head she decided to not to think about it and help her client. She touched up her makeup lightly putting on lipstick. Adjusting her firm fit black suit with a champagne tan button up ¾ length sleeve shirt. Stepping into her black pumps, she gave herself a once over before walking out the door.

* * *

Courthouse

On their way out of the courthouse, the paperwork went remotely easy. It was official, Sesshomaru was a single man now and sole provider for Rin.

Kagome couldn't be happier for him, he was able to start his life a new, without his cheating ex-wife. She knew that there was more to Kagura, but her business with Sesshomaru had ended. She would get back with Ban to see what had happened later. But for now it was time to say goodbye. With a heavy heart, using her miko powers she masked her emotions and held out her hand for Sesshomaru to take.

"Well it looks like everything here has been concluded. I guess this is where we part ways. It was a pleasure working for you Mr. Taisho." Watching as his hand held hers. She tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru refused to let go.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"I want to do this properly. Last time I didn't control myself in the proper manner. I took advantage of your trust and I apologize. Allow me to apologize by asking you out to dinner." His golden eyes focused intently on hers.

"I didn't do anything special, Mr. Taisho. I mean I thank you for your apology, but you don't have to treat me to dinner. I am just happy that you and your daughter will live happier now."

Keeping the smile that wanted to form in check he said, "Please Miss Higurashi. Let me properly apologize and give you your payment then."

Watching him carefully she couldn't find a reason to tell him no. He officially wasn't married anymore and there wasn't anything holding her back. She surrendered to her emotions and allowed Mr. Taisho to take her to dinner.

As they parted to their cars, Sesshomaru made it a point to tell her to dress nicely. When she asked him where they were going, he simply smiled and said, "It's a surprise."

He told her he would pick her up from her home at around 7pm.

* * *

Kagome's Condo

Once Kagome made it home she immediately went home and started to riffle through her clothing to find something presentable. Having no idea how she was supposed to dress she opted for the classy feminine look.

She decided to wear a form fitted merlot red dress that had crisscross straps and billowed out at the bottom like a flower. She loved how this dress hugged her in all the right places. She gave herself a spin and admired how the bottom spun up in a charming fashion. She put her hair in a classic French braid with a few tresses falling down to frame her face. She lined her eye lids lightly with a red shadow and traced her eyes with black eye liner, and put mascara on as a finishing touch. Once she was done it gave her an alluring smoky eye look. Looking into the mirror she debated on what color to paint her lips. She knew what ever color she decided would have to be light. She didn't want to wear too much makeup, she was never too fawn of looking like a clown. A nude lipstick wouldn't look right with this look. Grabbing a red raisin chubby stick, it would give her the color that she wanted but also complimented her look in an elegant way.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror. Flicking some imaginary lint when she heard a knock at the door.

On the outside of the door, Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice say, "Come in, the door is unlocked." Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him, when he turned around his voice was caught in his throat.

She looked magnificent, simple stupendous. His beast purred with delight at how beautiful she looked. He stood unmoving just staring at her.

Under his intense gaze she started to fidget. Was there something on her face? Did she look ridiculous? Was she under dressed?

She couldn't help but notice what he was wearing an English Laundry gray plaid slim fit suit. That accentuated his physical physic that made her even more nervous. He looked so perfect in his suit, she couldn't help but glance at herself and think that she looked plain.

Smelling her discomfort he shook his head, "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

Blushing at his compliment, Kagome nodded, "Yes I'm going to get my jacket and clutch. I'll be right back." Coming back with her jacket, he escorted her out of her condo and to the elevator. Once there they made it to his car.

Walking to the garage they came up to Sesshomaru's Black Cadillac, and he opened the door for her. Once she was seated inside the car, he walked around to the driver's side and started the engine leaving the garage.

* * *

On the way to the Restaurant

Once in the car, Kagome couldn't help but ask, "So where is Rin? I would have thought that you would have wanted to spend as much time with her as possible." Shifting comfortably in the seat the Italian leather caressed her skin in a soothing manner.

Without taking his eyes off of the road Sesshomaru grins, "As of late my father had kidnapped her, they have been spending so much time with each other that I think that she has forgotten about me."

Grinning she turned her head to look outside the window, "Aw poor Sesshomaru. Are you feeling neglected?

He let out a laugh, "Of course I do, she and I had plans, but she needs to know who her grandfather is. I suspect that he knew that Kagura wasn't meant for me. But he didn't want to take it out on Rin. So he is making up for lost time by soiling her rotten."

Laughing at his comment, she turned to him, "He sounds like a good man to me."

Admiring her laughter, it soundly like sweet bells in his ears, he couldn't do much else but nod his head.

Once they arrived at the restaurant the valet opened the room for Kagome and held his hand to help her out of the car. Sesshomaru gave the valet his keys and took Kagome arm leading her into the restaurant.

The outside of the restaurant looked extremely expensive. Once out of the car she could really see the red carpet that lead to the front door. The doorman opened the door letting her and Sesshomaru in. And they were greeted by the host who quickly directed them to a balcony table overlooking a garden that had a water fountain centered in the middle. The floors were tiled in white marble. The walls were colored in ivy white, with elegantly Italian paintings adoring each wall. Each table had candles sitting in the center. And as Kagome went to go sit in her seat Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her.

"This place is amazing. When you apologize to someone you really go all out." She turned her head to admire the water fountain.

Sesshomaru admired her as the candle light gave her sapphire eyes and almost purple glow. The light gave a warm look to her skin and made her lips looks so inviting. "I don't show out to just anyone one just people who have become important to me.

Kagome looked at him and became flushed at the passionate look that came from his eyes. She was so thankful when the waiter came to take their orders. The rest of the evening went off without any problems.

The restaurant was elegant, the food was perfect. The whole atmosphere was magical. She couldn't help it but fall for the quixotic feel that came from everything falling into place.

* * *

Kagome's Condo (lemon)

Sesshomaru walked her back to her condo, Kagome lowered her head down to fish though her clutch for her keys. He lifted up her chin with his finger leaning in for a kiss. This was not the same kiss that she received from him in the park. This kiss was chastised, and sweet. Like an invitation on what was to come.

Pulling away from the kiss having found her keys and she blindly puts the key in the keyhole and opens the door.

Sesshomaru pushes Kagome against the door and plants another kiss on her lips. Closing the door behind him without breaking contact. He pushes her up against the wall. He yanks at the zipper confining her in dress.

The fabric falls down her body pooling at her feet. Exposing Sesshomaru the most erotic lingerie he had ever seen. She was wearing a stretchy, revealing shape beautifully Chantilly lace that showed off in a deep plunge front that exposed her creamy white cleavage. It also had daringly low-cut back with lots of straps. When Sesshomaru rolled his hand down her backside he was surprised to feel her flesh and realized that sexy garment had a thong bottom.

His eyes glowed red, a pleasant growl rumbled from his mouth as he smashed his lips on to hers. His beast was raging in its cage wanting to come out and touch her itself.

Kagome was already undressing him. She managed to take off his jacket. She slowly started to unbutton his top. Once exposed she ran her hands down his chiseled chest, each muscle was so defined it was like he was carved from stone.

He heard him groan between her lips as her hands ventured lower to take off his pants. Unfastening his belt she managed to push them down, baring his defined thighs and surprising tight boxers. Breaking the kiss Kagome looked down and gasped in surprise at the bulge in his pants.

Curiosity got the better of her and she lowered herself to the ground and pulled his boxers down to his feet revealing his cock. She had never seen anything so big before, not even Bankotsu was this big. Without any hesitation she put her tongue on the tip of his head and get it a lick. He tasted salty, but not unpleasant. She listened to him gasp, and she took all of him into her mouth, using her hand to gather the rest that she couldn't fit in her mouth. She slowly started to bob her head on his cock. Using her tongue every now and then to roll over the head.

Sesshomaru's head rested against the wall and he bit down on his lip as he felt her teeth gently scrapped against his cock. Taking her lips off of his head, she gave a seductive smile and told him, "You can't move."

Watching her eyes twinkle with mischief made him grow even harder. He watched as she took him into her mouth again. This time she picked up speed. Watching her head bob back and forth on his started to see spots form before his eyes. He was getting close to his release. She didn't let up and continued to suck on him.

His cock started to spasms as he about to release. He tried to pull his cock out of her mouth, but she held her mouth on his and gave a long suck.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he came into her mouth. It was the strongest orgasm that he had ever had. He was literally seeing stars. Resting his arms on his against the wall he couldn't help but lean down and look at Kagome.

His eyes bled red at the sight, Kagome sat on the ground with her eyes closed with a little semen dripping down the side of her lip.

Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her in on top of the comforter. Pulling the strap off of her shoulder he placed kisses on her neck sucking gently on the place where he wanted to place the mating mark.

Trailing kisses from her neck his lips landed on her left nipple and licked and sucked it. Kagome moaned as lips touched her body. His hands started to trail down lower to her thong. With his sharp claws he gave a quick swipe slashing the rest of clothing off her body.

His lips roamed lower down her belly button and trailed kisses to her inner thigh. She moan loudly and opened her legs more to give him more access. His nose reached her pussy and gave a deep whiff. Her arousal was swimming in his head.

He lazily ran his tongue over the folds, watching in fascination as withered in pleasure. He plunged his tongue inside his eyes widen at the pure sweet tasted she possessed. He could wake up every day and do this to her everyday just to taste her sweet nectar.

Sesshomaru kept lapping at her until she was close to her climax and pulled away. Kagome almost screamed in frustration at the sudden stop he plunged his cock within her tight folds. She gave a silent scream as she came, dots formed before her eyes, she didn't have time to relish the climax as he pulled out of her only to slam back inside.

She moaned out his name, and he became to pick up pace. Her nails scratched his back making him bleed, his beast loved the violent side she showed.

She wasn't shy at all, screaming Sesshomaru's name so every corner of the condo knew that she belonged to him. He was reaching his second climax and sensed that she was able to reach hers. Just as she was about to come, his eyes bled red and his demon came out biting her in the junction of her neck. Marking her forever as his.

She moaned at the pleasure and pain mixed together. She passed out from having two mind blowing climaxes at once. She snuggled up to him promptly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal color, and he also coming down from his high. Looked at the mating mark his beast had given. The mark was already changing from the two puncture wounds into a midnight blue crescent moon.

He wondered what she would say when she saw it in the morning, would she accept him, or consider the night to be a complete mistake. Too tired to dwell on those thoughts, he pulled to comforter over her and himself falling asleep.

* * *

Hotel downtown

Crimson eyes narrowed, at the lost chance to make his nephew suffer. He only got to witness the bare minimal of blood, he knew he could have seen more. He didn't expect that nosy detective to put a protection detail on him. Not once did it occur to him that the detective would be this inquisitive. He didn't anticipate anyone would come to that mansion while he was 'punishing' his nephew. He needed to find Kagura and kill her. As long as she lived he couldn't move on in life taking his granddaughter into his home.

Sipping his Merlot, he watched as the news once again post Naraku's home invasion on the television screen. At least the cop didn't see much, from the news report it was a burglary gone wrong. That gave him the freedom to continue his search without anyone bothering him.

The only person he knew that would know where she was, was his nephew… There had to be a way to contact her and he knew Naraku knew something he could feel it.

End Chapter

* * *

Like I said this one was a long one. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the review, will be posting soon.


	18. The morning after

So as of late the chapters have been long which is why it is taking me so much time to post. I can't find a good place to stop and send one chapter in and finish the next later. But I hope you like it. I was on a NCIS binge this time towards the ends of chapter if it seems familiar to you that is why.

* * *

Kagome's Condo

Sesshomaru woke to the sun shining on his face. He felt warm and secure, something he didn't feel for the first time in years. There was a warmed coming from his left side and there was something warm on his chest. He gave a blurring blink at a big blob sitting on his chest. Once his vision became clear he picked up the fuzzy intruder realizing it was Kagome's cat, Buyo. The cat took it upon its self to rest on him, glaring the cat in the eye he could have sworn that the cat just rolled its eyes at him. Picking him up by the scruff of his neck and placing him down on the side of the bed he turned to the naked woman with her back up against him.

He was finally mated… For the first time ever he felt at peace. When he married Kagura he was happy, but being mated to Kagome made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

His eyes raked over her bare flesh, the curve of her back. Pools of molted amber scanned all of her, memorizing all that was before him.

Her hair pooled like black silk against her back obscuring the mating mark he placed on her. Pulling the hair back, he nuzzled her exposed neck before getting up to make breakfast and complete some business transactions via telephone.

Buyo who had been observing his new master curiously, walked behind him towards the kitchen. If his current master wasn't going to feed him, than this new one should.

Moments later Kagome smelled something so amazing she couldn't help but wake up. When she opened up her eyes she momentarily freak out trying to remember why she was naked. Sitting up with a start bringing the sheets to her chest to cover herself. She tried to remember the events that led up to her winding up in her own bed naked.

Relaxing when she remember that she had slept with Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but blush as the memories of last night came flooding in. She blushed even harder remembering how loud she was.

Knowing that there were other demons in this complex, she couldn't do much but put her head in her hands and groan.

Hearing Sesshomaru's voice in the kitchen, she pulled the covers away and grabbed her sky blue robe and entered the kitchen. Sesshomaru was on his cell, topless interacting with what she could tell was some employees managing stocks and what fabrics to buy. He was also making ham and cheese omelets, with toast and bacon. Kagome watched him as his multitasked, grinning to herself. 'I could get used to this.' His muscles jumps with each swift action keeping herself captivated by his well chiseled back.

She hadn't noticed that he had stripes not only on his face but on his wrists, and sides. She fantasied what it would be like to fuck in daylight. How far did the strips go? As she sat there think about him, her arousal started to grow.

He hadn't realized she was awake, and continued his phone conversation until he picked up the scent of her arousal. Telling the last few instructions to his employees before hanging up. Turning around to face her, he once again had his voice caught in his throat. She looked amazing with her bed head half asleep look. Her hair still held its wave from the French braid, giving her soft flowing tousled curls. The robe that she was wearing left very little to the imagination. Giving him a visible hard on.

She glanced at him then at his cooking she smiled. "I didn't realize that you cooked. It smells amazing in here."

Smiling at the fact that she wasn't appalled at him being there. "I was always a good cook, my mother taught me. When I was little we would spend hours looking at new recipes to make together. When my father married Inuyasha's mother, my step mother loved to cook as well. So bonding with her was easy.

Bending around him so that she could start the coffee maker. "Did you ever cook for Kagura?"

His beast purr at the sudden contact from his mate, but then it growled at hearing Kagura's name come from her lips. "No I never did. She wasn't one for the sentimental gestures. She wanted the best of the best. Which meant that if it wasn't a gourmet chef making it she didn't want it."

Kagome reacted into the cabinet to get a mug, only to have her hand swatted away.

"Go sit down in the dining room. Breakfast is almost done. I'll bring it out when it is finished." Gently pushing her out of the kitchen.

Mock scowling at him, "If there is still time, it think I'm going to take a quick shower." Not wait for his reply she turned and walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom where her personal shower was.

Taking off her robe, Kagome walked into the shower. The streamed helped relive some tension within her muscles. She stayed there for a few moments just letting the water pound rhythmic beats upon her back. Taking out some shampoo she began washing her hair letting her hands scratch her scalp. She turned her head to wash it out, only to notice that when she tilted her neck to the side it hurt. When she ran her hand over her tender neck and didn't notice anything. It felt like she had been bitten. But there were no puncture wounds.

Deciding to check it out once she finished showering and washed out the rest of her hair. Once out of the shower, she gave a towel and wrapped herself in it. As she grabbed another one to dry off her hair, she looked at her neck in the mirror. Her eyes widen as she witnessed a midnight blue crescent moon on her neck. Her voice was caught in her throat and she just stared at her neck in shock.

'He mated me!' She didn't know he felt that way about her. She knew that there was a physical attraction to each other but to this level this quickly it frightened her. She didn't know if she felt the same way.

Yes she did like him on some level, but love? She loved someone once and he walked out on her. She guarded her heart since then. She didn't want to commit again to another relationship only to have her heart ripped out of her chest again. Back in the day when a demon mated it was permanent, but with modern medicine and technology. Demons and human were able to mix magic and technology together to create a painless way to remove a mating mark. Nowadays demons rarely mated permanently, most marked there women kind of like cheap prostitutes then tossed them when they got bored of them. Her heart couldn't handle something like that.

She hadn't realized that she had been standing in front of the mirror for a long while until she felt two arms wrapping around her body.

She jumped in surprise as she felt he pull her into his chest. He wasn't shy about it either his face went right into the mark. It was only when she visibly flinched at his touch there when he lick it.

Lifting his head away from her, he looks at he concerned. She bites her lip and turns to look at him. "You marked me."

It wasn't a question, but the question was implied. Thinking that she didn't want to be with him, Sesshomaru's turns his head away from her.

"I did, my beast and I wanted to keep you. My beast and I have never been on the same page. When it wanted to mate with you I couldn't help but agree. I have never felt this way about someone like this before. When I woke up to you by my side, I didn't want it to change. I wanted to have you there nestled next to me in the bed every morning. I…. love you Kagome. I should have asked before marking you, if for one moment I thought that you would have rejected me I wouldn't have mated you. We can go to the court house later to get it removed and you will never he-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt her lips touch his.

Any doubt that he didn't love her were thrown out of the window. The sincerity that was shown in his eyes was the same that as when she was questioning him about his cheating wife. He truly loved her. She knew that now, and she realized that she truly hurt him but questioning the mark.

She boldly stuck her tongue into his mouth and ran it down his lip asking for permission. She didn't need to ask twice his tongue plunged into her mouth as they started to have a battle each other within the kiss. Kagome forgetting to keep hold of the towel let it fall on the floor. She then wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breast against his chest.

His beast growled with pleasure as he picked her up carrying her to the bed. He was about to lay her down in it when his phone rang. Opting to ignore it, until Kagome pulled the phone from his back pocket. She glanced at the screen, pulled away from Sesshomaru. "Mmm… it's Rin… mmm you should answer that."

Placing her gently on bed, he sits on the edge and answer it. "Hey Honey what wrong?"

On the other end, you could clearly hear a worried Rin voice ask, "Daddy are you ok? Grand pops dropped me off last night and you weren't at Uncle Puppy's house. When I asked Uncle Puppy where you were he said he wasn't sure. I thought you were busy with work, but when I woke up this morning you still weren't here." Hearing her sniffles made both Kagome and Sesshomaru feel guilty.

"Don't worry I will be home soon. I… I have a surprise for you that was what I was doing last night." Glancing at Kagome who had gotten out of the bed and was searching through her lingerie picking a red bra and matching thong set.

"Really? A surprise what is it? Will I like it?" Rin's voice instantly turned from, worried to ecstatic in moments.

"I sure hope so. Sweetie… I'll be there in 45 minutes. I'm going to eat breakfast and then I'll be over there." Hearing his daughter agree with him on the phone he told her loved her and ended the phone call.

By then Kagome was fully dressed and in the dining room eating the omelet and reading the newspaper. She picked out a red and gold zig-zag design empire maxi dress. The straps were crossed shoulder straps that showed off her creamy skin and placed her hair in a high pony tail to show off her mating mark. She opted to not wear any makeup today only placing some pink chapstick on her lips.

She took a sip of her coffee, when he walked up to her kissing on her cheek. Sitting down next to her. She looked up from her paper and smirked, "So it looks like we're going over Kikyo's." Placing the coffee mug on the table.

"It appears so, I have no idea how Rin will handle having a new mother so soon." Sipping the coffee she prepared for him.

"We can only hope for the best, there is no point in worrying about it." She was surprising calm about the situation. Digging into the omelet, they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Inuyasha house

Rin was bouncing up and down on the couch waiting for her father to come through the door. Kikyo and Inuyasha just looked on wondering what he could have possibly gotten her to get her so worked up. About an hour later, Sesshomaru came in using a spare key that Inuyasha gave him with Kagome in tow.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to figure out what the surprise was. His eyes almost popped out of his head. He older brother was finally mated to his wife's little sister. The smell was obvious and she was opening showing the family symbol.

Glancing at his wife, she must have noticed it too. There was creepy glint in her eyes. There was only two reasons why she had that glint, it was either she wanted to kill someone, or she was going to shower them with affection. He hoped that it was the second of the two.

Rin ran up to her father, leaping into his arms. "Daddy what is my surprise?" Staring up into her father's arms in wonder.

Placing his daughter on the ground he knelled on the floor starting into her golden eyes. "You have a new mommy."

Rin looked at Kagome and smiled. Then looked at her father and frown. "I know that, I can smell that she is my new mommy. I wanna know what my surprise is." Stomping her foot on the floor.

Inuyasha grinned at the sight, it wasn't every day you see Sesshomaru look uncomfortable. He knew he was in for a pounding it he started laughing.

Sensing her mate's obvious distress she tell Rin, "Well since you know that, then that means you know the secret."

Rin turns to look at her, her momentary irritation at her father forgotten. "What secret?"

Smiling at her, "Since I'm ur new step-mom that means that Buyo becomes your pet."

Golden eyes widen and she continues to bounce around uncontrollably. "You mean that I get a kitty?" She leaps into Kagome's arms giving her a big hug. "Thank you mommy"

Kagome was momentarily shocked at the sudden surge of emotion the child just exerted. But slowly started to hug her back.

Kikyo who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, walked up to her sister Kikyo observed the mating mark, and startled Kagome with a hug.

Inuyasha watched the scene of emotion with mild interest. Shaking his head at the whole thing. They spent the rest of the day watching Rin get acquainted with Kagome. Rin had tuckered herself out falling asleep on Kagome's lap. Kagome picked Rin up and put her into her temporary room.

Once she came back. The four adult started talking about living arrangements. Kikyo questioned what was going to happen to Kagome's condo. It was clear that she wasn't going to be living in it anymore. Kagome sat there and thinking, "I'll just move in with Sesshomaru and figure out what to do with the condo later. I mean I don't want to pack up just yet, and Sesshomaru hasn't heard back from Jaken about the home being cleaned so I suppose we will stay there for the time being."

Kikyo just simply nodded. Seeing that it was late at night everything though it was time to go to bed. Inuyasha and Kikyo smiled waving at Sesshomaru and Kagome who took Rin back to her condo. It seemed like everything was going well.

* * *

Forensic Scientist Office

Bankotsu visited Kaguya Yugi rarely, not because he didn't like her but because she was like a vampire. He knew that demon's rarely slept if at all. But she took her job seriously, and mainline caffeine. She always had Mountain Dew or Black Coffee on her at all times. There would be times when had had stopped by after a 12 hour shift, to drop evidence only to come back the next day to see that she was still here.

Just like Miroku she was given a couple of names such as the undead. They also called her the zombie, she was always moving and never left her office. Which was a shame because she was gorgeous. She had pale alabaster skin, which could have been because of the lack of sun light she received. Her eyes were teal and cryptic. Just like her machines in her laboratory, she was a big mystery. Her hair was midnight black, with streaks of teal giving her a gothic look.

The most attractive thing about her was her tattoos. She had one of a tree, on her back and it was in full bloom. It was such an odd tattoo to have, but since she didn't have a required wardrobe unless she was in court. She was allowed to wear almost anything within reason, giving most of the men a good view of the tattoo. Though no one on the force slept with her no one knew how far the tattoo went.

That was something that made most of the men of the force gossip. How far did it go? Did it reach her ass? Did the branches wrap around her? But no one dared ask her. She had a habit of making men disappear. Not that she would ever kill anyone, she was a humanitarian, and vegan. She had this weird power to literally make people disappear. One officer made the mistake asking her and made him disappear for 2 weeks. When they were able to find him, he was pale white huddled in a corner shaking and refused to go down to her office again. Just saying her name still makes that officer shudder.

Stepping into her lair, Bankotsu didn't see her at first. But he could hear her, it appeared that someone was with her in the lab. When he turned the corner she came across who she was talking to, or should he say what.

It was a fire cat, the breed was almost extinct. When humans and demons stopped trying to kill each other and started to work together. Some animals that feed on the destruction faded into nothing. The fire cat was soon to be one of them. Though they were a companion pet, they normally lived in warm climate, and when demons were setting houses on fire almost every night. The population peak in the feudal era. Since that kind of destruction only happened with freak accidents or crazed psychos, the population started to dwindle. It didn't help that their fur was damn well near fire resistant. Poachers started hunting them for their furs, making the population shrink further.

The breed was asexual, meaning that they could produce without needing a male, or even a female. They were the only breed on the planet that could do that. But finding them became rather difficult, since they were able to change sizes. They were all different colors. What each color meant was lost on Ban as he observed the fire cat. It had creamy white fur with black stripes on its back, ankles and ears. The very tips of the ears were dripped with black fur, as were its paws. Its eyes were crimson red as it stared at Kaguya playing with it.

Bankotsu watched Kaguya interact with the little creature. After about 5 minutes he made himself known, by coughing. Kaguya looked up and smiled when she saw Ban.

"Here is my favorite detective, what mystery do you want me to solve today?" Placing the demon cat in its cage. Dusting off her clothing and turned to greet him.

"Well I know you'll like this mystery, because this one is linked to an old cold case file." He handed her the evidence. He then explained everything that lead up to that point. While Kaguya was taking the blood sample and analyzing it.

"Well it's all done, now all we do is wait, my babies will be able to tell if something is funny with the blood." Placing her hand on his shoulder to push him out. "I'll call you when the blood has been analyzed.

Stopping in his track, he had almost forgot to ask. "I didn't know you were allowed to have pets here." Regarding the fire cat briefly, before looking back at her.

Walking over to the cage she pet the fire cat. "I'm not, I found her wandering the streets. And I've been looking for a home for the little girl. I would love to keep her, but my living arrangements won't allow it." Pouting at the poor fire cat. A glint appeared in her eye as she walked up to Ban. He flinched he knew that look all too well, she was going to ask him for something.

"Would you mind taking her?" She gave a cute pouty face.

"No I can't, I'm not an animal person… But I do know someone who would love to have her. And you wouldn't have to worry about her at all because the person I have in mind already has a pet."

Smiling Kaguya handled him the cage. "Great now take care love." She successfully pushed him out of the lab. And closed the door behind her.

Looking down at the little demon. He couldn't help but sigh. "Well looks like I have a reason to visit Kagome now huh?" The cat merely looked at him and mewed.

End Chapter

* * *

There is the chapter, I hope you like it. Can you guess which character I based Kaguya after? That's Right! Its Abby from NCIS. She is my favorite female character of the show, and is the only one who can make goth look soo cute.


	19. Commotion

Thank you so much for the reviews. Now on with the story.

* * *

Kagome's Condo

Once the small family got to her home, Kagome took Rin and placed her into her spare room. Tucking the little girl in, she gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled when Buyo jumped onto the bed and got comfortable next to her.

Walking into her room she couldn't help but smile at how comfortable Sesshomaru looked in her bed. He was sitting on the right side of the bed topless typing on his computer. He was correcting some mistakes his secretary missed on an important contract.

He glanced up at her with a smile then went back to editing. She changed in a pink lace slip and climbed into bed next to him. She curled up next to him watching lazily as he was typing. Her eyes started to drop and her breathing soften letting sleep claim her.

Sesshomaru paused when he felt her body go limp on his side. He smiled softly again, this time closing his laptop. He placed it on the night stand and curled up next to his mate. He loved how she felt next to him. Her body molded to him perfectly.

A few moments later he allowed sleep to claim him as well.

The next morning was something. To say Kagome wasn't a morning person was an understatement. She didn't have any clients in the morning only in the afternoon. She had no idea that her new family were so active in the morning.

Just like yesterday, Sesshomaru was up before her making breakfast. Rin had feed Buyo and was snuggling next to him watching her favorite cartoon on the couch. She groaned at the noises coming from the living room and kitchen, and turned over in the bed to go back to sleep.

She was so close, she could feel the warm fuzzy hand of sleep try to wrap her back into its warmed only to hear a knock at the door.

'Who could be knocking this early in the morning?' Knowing that Sesshomaru was in the kitchen she turned her head away from the door to go back to bed.

Sesshomaru still topless went to get the door. His eyes narrowed when he realized it was Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was equally shocked, but recovered enough to speak. "Hey what are you doing here? Where is Kagome? I have to talk to her."

Regarding him coldly, Sesshomaru simply said. "Your job is done. My previous marriage was terminated. Your services are no longer required."

Bankotsu who glared right back at physically fit man. He couldn't place where he had seen him from but the man made himself far too comfortable in Kagome's home.

"KAGOME!" Bankotsu screamed when he didn't see her over the half-naked man in the house. He was about to do it again when Sesshomaru grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall. Unable to breathe Bankotsu started to claw at Sesshomaru's arm.

Realizing that he couldn't breathe, Sesshomaru loosen his grip a little. He snarled at him, who was this man to think that he could scream his mates name like that.

Hearing the commotion, Rin came with Buyo in her arms from the living room to see what was going on. Her eyes widen as she witness her father become violent with someone. She had never seen him act that way at all. She wasn't frighten just surprised whatever this man had done must have made her father upset.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Hearing her voice halted his actions dropping the man on the floor. Bankotsu was cradling his neck gasping for air.

He turned his back to the man and said, "Nothing sweetie go back in the room to watch television."

Rin narrowed her eyes at her father then at the man, and said "I'm getting mommy. Isn't that her friend from a few days ago?"

Bankotsu flinched at the reference the little girl used to call Kagome. _Mommy? How long had he been gone?_ Bankotsu counted the days he had only been gone. There was no way that she had gotten married without telling him about it. Regardless of their previous past, regardless of how he felt about her. She would have told him. Which meant the demon mated her without her permission, and somehow tricked her into going along with it.

He watched as the little girl turned around and run into the condo with every intention to wake Kagome, however she didn't make it because Kagome bolted right past her with crimson red long bath robe wrapped around her.

She was surprised to see that her mate had nearly strangled her friend. Rushing past Sesshomaru she was about to glance at Bankotsu's wound, only to be hauled over Sesshomaru's shoulder and walked back into her condo. Slamming the door.

Once the door was shut Kagome started to struggle on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing? Let me go to see if Bankotsu is alright. Why did you attack him?" The questions went on and on but Sesshomaru ignored them.

He sat her on her couch, and she folded her arms glaring at him. "You aren't allowed to touch another man, without my permission." Was his simple response.

"Just because we're mated doesn't make me your slave. He is my friend and he only comes around to give me help with cases. Regardless of if he is a threat to you. He is my friend and I'm going to see if he is alright." She shouted at her mate.

"You belong to me. You know the traditions of demons. You will respect them." He growled out to her putting his face in hers.

"Respect tradition… Don't make me laugh. You should practice what you preach. If you truly respected tradition you would have announced a courting to your father. Gained his blessing and then ask me to mate you like your brother did. But no you let your demon take control and mated me without my permission. You of all people should know the rules to mating. Since you didn't follow them. Don't expect me to do the same. Now move out of my way so that I can see if Ban is alright." She pushed past him, and he didn't stop her this time as she opened her front door to assess Ban's wounds.

Kagome asked Rin to go get the first aid kit from the kitchen. Rin place Buyo on the ground and went into the kitchen to retrieve it.

Sesshomaru watched her, and realized that she was right. If he wanted a submissive mate he would have gone through the proper channels and done things similar to his brother. Even when Kikyo became upset with Inuyasha, she would never talk back to him the way Kagome did with him. Kikyo had to take classes to learn how to appease Inuyasha's demon. And Sesshomaru realized that he never gave Kagome that chance.

Kagome was like a wild flower some that couldn't be tamed, and that was one of the reasons he liked her. Deep down he wouldn't admit that he feared that she was going to leave him just like Kagura did.

Rin looked at her father sensing his depression, and looked at her new mother who aura was angry. She hoped that her new family wasn't going to break up already. She just got a kitty, she never had a pet before and she loved her new mother no matter how briefly she knew her. Already Kagome was more of a mother than Kagura ever was. Not once unless father was watching did Kagura kiss her on the forehead, or tuck her in at night.

She was lucky if her mother remember her name from all the times she came home smelling like alcohol, or a weird musty smell she couldn't place. Rin had caught her once with the human, and that caused Kagura to shove Rin to Inuyasha and Kikyo. But each time she would pick her up, Rin always smelled the same smell from her mother.

Kagome didn't smell like that at all. She smelled of happiness, and spring. Kind of like Kikyo, who smelled of water lilies right after a spring rain. Kagome smelled of Japanese cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. It was an unusual smell but it worked well. It soothe Rin whenever she was near.

Watching her mother work her miko powers to fix Ban's bruises she then helped him into her condo and on the couch that Sesshomaru placed her not too long ago.

Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru warily, but pulled out small box that wasn't crushed but the confrontation. The box looked plain and had many holes all over the side. Handling it to Kagome, "Go on open it. Seeing as you have a new family now it seems appropriate."

Curiosity got the better of her as she opened the box. Revealing the fire cat. Kagome's eyes widen at the little kitten who jumped from the open box to rub its face on Kagome's cheeks. "You found one. How?"

Grinning at the fact that he could still surprise her Ban said, "Kaguya found her, she couldn't keep her and wanted to find her in a good home. I thought of you so I brought her to you."

Sesshomaru regarded the fire cat with hidden fascination. Watching as Kagome handed the fire cat to Rin who squealed and started to pet the cat. He knew how rare the cat was, and for the cursed human to find it, was a spectacular feat to accomplish.

Kagome looked at Ban with a hard expression. "What did you have to go to Kaguya for? We found out who Kagura really was, which was why you went to go and visit Naraku. By the way how is he doing?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he decided to tell her all that he knew but kept the important details to himself. "Naraku isn't doing well. He is stable but he is in a coma. When I reached him at his mansion. He was being attacked by some man. This man was looking for Kagura. Which I think she left before the man could find her. When I busted through the door. There was no in the room but a hole in the floor and a Cadillac that sped off when I reached the window. I went to Kaguya on a hunch. I hope my hunch is wrong or Naraku has a lot of explaining to do once he wakes up."

Kagome listened and started to worry. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Naraku, she hoped he woke up soon. "I want to go and see him. Where is he?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "It isn't safe to visit him. I still don't know who was trying to kill him. The moment he wakes up. I'll call you."

Kagome couldn't help but nod her head. What Ban was saying did make sense, she'd listen and wait until Naraku was better.

Rin ran up to Kagome and asked her to help her name the member to the family. Smiling at Rin she took her in the kitchen to think up names.

Watching how Kagome reacted around the girl, proved that she would be a great mother one day. At that moment he finally realized that she wasn't his anymore. She had moved on and so should he. He was lucky that she still considered him a friend after all that he had done to her.

Feeling that they were alone, Bankotsu regards Sesshomaru coldly. He didn't like the demon, nor did he want to. But he could see that he truly harbored some strong feelings for Kagome. And she did deserve someone who would treat her the way that she deserved.

Ban held out his hand to Sesshomaru saying, "I know that I have lost her forever, and I have come to accept that. I just want to let you know that if you hurt her in anyway and I'll kill you. You caught me by surprise before, but I'm stronger than I look and I won't let you get me a second time."

Taking Bankotsu hand in his, Sesshomaru firmly grabbed it. "I wouldn't dream of it. She is everything that I dream of in a mate."

Nodding his head, he took his hand back and looked into the kitchen. "Tell Kagome, I'm going back to the hospital to see if Naraku has woken up. I didn't want to tell her but you should be made aware." Catching Sesshomaru's attention once again by the change in aura Bankotsu continued.

"I told her about the cold case, but I didn't tell her the entire story about the case. I suspect that Naraku is related to the killer. Which is why Kagura went into hiding. Kagome isn't dumb she must have suspected something of the sort. But the mystery I'm looking into right now is how close. The murders didn't seem to have a rhyme or reason. And until Naraku wakes up and gives a little insight, I won't know what is going on. But you need to want your daughter, she is part Kagura and if that man is looking for Kagura. He'll come and look for her as well."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in return. "I will, and thank you." Standing up he led Bankotsu to the door. Watching him as the elevator close. Sesshomaru couldn't help but recall all that Ban had told him. _The reason why Kagura disappeared was because she was being stalked by someone. Someone who was willing to murder to get what he wanted. I need to protect Rin from this monster. She isn't going to leave my sight. _

* * *

Hotel Downtown

Lavender purple hair swayed as he screwed the platinum blond beneath him. She wasn't tall about she reached his chest. She had an angelic face with black doll like eyes. Her figure was intoxicating and was what drew her to him. He stroked her cheek gently before slapping it. Making the woman scream in fear. Trying to struggle out of beneath him, Kagerōmaru wrapped his hands around her neck as he continued to fuck her. Unable to scream the woman tried to move his arms away, but to no avail. The closer he got to his climax the tighter he squeezed. The woman was losing consciousness, and blackout when he finally came into her.

Kagerōmaru was a very patient man but he this was pushing it. He had assumed that his nephew would have put some form of contacting Kagura in the house somewhere. But having Jūrōmaru look resulted in nothing.

The cops were still watching Naraku's room in the hospital, and after seducing a nurse found out that the fool fell into a coma. And what was worst, the cops were checking credentials of all the people allowed to see him.

Pulling out of the unconscious woman he sat on the end of the bed and went through her purse. He didn't find anything of importance but her nurse ID. Which was labeled, Kanna Shiro. _Well maybe I have a way in to visit my dear nephew after all_.

End Chapter

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I will be posting soon.


	20. First Attempt

I'm so sorry that haven't been posting as quickly as I wanted to. I have been caught up with work and stress seems to like to creep up when you least expect it. A reviewer caught an angle in the story that played itself out but I could still use it in the story. Wonder if you can figure out what it was. Hope you like the story.

* * *

Hotel Downtown

Kagerōmaru waited patiently as the girl came to. She had bruises around her neck and her breathing was shallow. He traced lazy circles around her cheek. She looked so beautiful. Unconscious she looked like Sleeping Beauty.

Her supple red lips, her platinum blonde hair. The only different was that it wasn't a needle that put her to sleep it was his bare hands. He held his boney hands up to stare at them. They were so power, and cause so much pain.

To just feel the blood run down his fingers. It had been so long. He was long overdue and he felt that his precious nephew would be the next one to die if he couldn't find Kagura.

The only problem was getting in to see him. According to the unconscious nurse, he had police protection 24/7. Meaning that he couldn't just walk in and slash his throat. As much as he wanted to kill him he couldn't, but in order to get what he wanted he had to be methodical, and he had to be sneaky.

Hearing a groan come from behind him, he glanced over his shoulder to the now conscious woman. He took the extra precautions and handcuffed her to the bed rail. He didn't want his little friend to leave without his permission.

Cloudy black eyes blinked in confusion, she went to pull her hand to rub her neck. Only to have hand caught on something. As her vision began clear she realized that she was handcuff. She tried to struggle, only to have the cuffs bite into her skin. She tried to scream only to find that she was gagged.

She noticed the guy she was flirting with at the hospital sitting at the end of the bed. Slowly the memories she had from the night before started to flood back to her. She remembered having dinner with him, and drinking an awful lot. She remember coming back to the hotel with him and having sex, however she couldn't remember anything else. She must have agreed in her drunken state to do something kinky.

She tried once again to struggle, noticing that he wasn't going to let her loose. Kagerōmaru leaned over to with his hand over the ball gag in her mouth. "I am only going to say this once, scream and I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Seeing her nod, he gently took the gag from her mouth.

Keeping her eyes on him, she listened to his command. "I have a favor for you do to do for me. I want you to send these to my nephew." Looking to where he had pointed she saw a floral arrangement, with a simple white card that said 'Get well soon, from your loving uncle.'

"Do you understand that I need you to do this, right Kanna?" He said as he was stroking her face. Fear welled up for her eyes as all she could do was nod her head. He gave a sinister smile he continued to stroke her cheek and his mind started to wander…

* * *

Kagome's Condo

Tension was still present even after, Bankotsu had left. Kagome was still ticked at Sesshomaru for demanding that she would be a submissive wife, she wasn't going to have it. She ignored his presence and talked with Rin about different names for the fire cat.

"How about Fluffy, Snicker doodle, Pancake." Rin bounced petting the kitten in her lap. Kagome smirked as the poor kitten bristled at each of the names given to her. Kagome thought on a few different names, "How about Tychi, Kira, or Kirara." At the mention of the last name the fire cat's ears perked up.

Smiling Kagome talked to the cat. "Do you like Kirara?" Looking at the cat nod her head. "Well then Kirara is what your name will be."

The cat just mewed with delight at the new name snuggling into Rin's arms. Sesshomaru watched from the doorway of the kitchen. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of both of his girls. Rin eagerly looked up and smiled at his father. Kagome turned her head away from him.

His beast bristled at the blatant disregard to his presence. Caging his beast, Sesshomaru tried to reason with it. Telling it that what they had done was wrong. That the beast shouldn't have stolen her freedom of choice. Even though she accepted them, she needed time to forgive them. His beast then became sad at her rejection towards them, it whimpered back into its cage.

Swallowing his pride within him, he sighed and went back into their bedroom. He laid his head against the headboard trying to settle his wounded pride. When he heard what sounded like paper rubbing against the head board and bed. Sitting up he stuck his hand in the between the opening and pulled out a manila envelope.

There wasn't anything special about it, it was obviously forgotten because Kagome's scent was old on it. What really got him was the fact that Kikyo's scent was on the envelope as well. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it to see what was inside of it.

It was a prenuptial agreement, at first he had thought it was Kagome's but remembering that she still held her family name, he continued to read on. As he read he realized that the agreement was of him and Kagura. However he didn't remember agreeing to it, not that it was a bad idea under the current circumstances. He had thought that the signature was forged, but it wasn't, and he realized that Kagura's signature was genuine signature as well. Not once had she mention the prenup, and knowing her and how she loved money she wouldn't have divorced him. What really got him was the fact that his father was the witness to the agreement.

There were so many questions that fluttered into his mind not that it mattered anymore. He was happily mated to Kagome and nothing was going to change that. However he wanted to know why Kagome had this, and why did his father not tell him of this?

Walked into the dining room, Rin had ventured into the living room to play with the cats. Kagome was sitting at the table going over a new case revolving a custody battle. She glanced up and saw a different look in his face. One that she couldn't place and got her curious, but she didn't dare talk to him. She watched as he calmly sat down across from her and threw the manila envelope on the table in front of her.

Curiously she looked from him then back to the manila envelope with a questioning look on her eyes. He was confused at her reaction. Had she not looked in the contents of the envelope?

"Do you know that this is?" His eyes scanning her reaction. He watched shook her head, and smelled her scent he could tell that she wasn't lying.

"What is so special about the contents of the envelope Sesshomaru?"

"You received this from Kikyo some time ago. I thought that you looked at the contents of this envelope." Leaning forward towards the table to look at her.

Her eyes opened wide as she recalled what he was talking about. "I got the call from Kikyo at the park. She told me she found something that was sure to win you your case with Kagura. I… was still emotional unstable after our first kiss, I must have put it somewhere and had forgotten about it. Where did you find it?" She reached over and opened the envelope to see the prenuptial agreement.

Ignoring her question he asked one of his own. "How did she come across this? This is a prenup, from Kagura and myself. Though I don't remember completing it. How come I have no memory of this?" He calmly told her.

Kagome's eyes widen at the new information. "I… I don't know where Kikyo got it… You mean to tell me that, you don't remember signing a prenup." Looking though the contents, it stated that Kagura would receive nothing if she was caught in the act of adultery.

Placing the paperwork back in the envelope, Kagome looked at her mate with a serious expression. "I have only seen this once, but I think you were hypnotized into completing the contract."

Sesshomaru expression became unreadable. Who would want to make his sign a prenatal agreement without his permission?

As if reading his mind, Kagome answered, "Most of the time when an instance like this occurs a parent of either the bride or the groom makes the agreement without the child's permission. And seeing that your father was the one that signed the witness statement you might want to take it up with him. There must have been something that caused him to choose this. Maybe there was something about Kagura he didn't trust."

Listening to his mate, he leaned back into his chair to think. Just like when he speculated in his office a few days ago, his father wasn't fond of Kagura. From the moment he walked through the doors with her, his father frown when he saw her.

Just like Inuyasha, he had gone through the proper channels with Kagura. He had talked with the elders. He had done the rituals and ceremonies and had even tried to court her. But unlike his brother he hadn't received his father's blessing.

At the time he was being rebellious, he had though his father just didn't like her, so he opted for a human marriage. The only thing he remembered way signing the wedding certificate he didn't even remember his father signing it as a witness. He needed to talk with his father and discuss what his father didn't tell him when he married Kagura. Sensing his mate scent change he glanced up and saw that she was looking at him with concern.

Her sapphire eyes were clouded with worry. And he couldn't help but feel guilty, he acted on impulse and had taken away her freedom. She was bound to him, and she was worried about him, not herself. Grabbing her hand he took it in his hand and kissed it.

Watching as her expression turned from worried to shocked he smiled. "I wanted to apologize for marking you without your permission. I can only hope for your forgiveness, I don't want there to be any animosity between us. I cherish the time that we have spent together and I can't see myself with anyone else."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a moment and laughed. It was a genuine laugh, it made his heart leap. "Did you really think that I was that mad at you? I was just blowing off steam because you wouldn't let me check on Ban. You prevented me from seeing a friend, regardless of our past. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't. You just can't command me to jump when you tell me to all the time. I will abide by the mating code most of the time. I just won't do it all of the time if I think that you are being overly protective."

Grabbing her, he lifted her over the table pulling her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. He stuck his tongue into her mouth asking for permission. She opened her mouth and their tongues had a battle of dominance, pulling away Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Hearing giggling they both turned their heads to see Rin smiling at the couple. Feeling left out she wanted some attention too. She ran towards them jumping into Kagome's lap. Snuggling into her new mother's arms she sighed contently at her new mother.

Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

Hospital

Kanna shifted the heavy flower arrangement in her arm uncomfortably. She had no idea what that man wanted to do to that patient but he made it clear that if she told anyone about it she would be killed. She shivered at the memory. He claimed to be his uncle, so why didn't he want to send the flowers himself.

Trying to keep her mind clear, she walked down the familiar halls to Naraku's room. Making it to the door she showed, the twin dragons her ID and walked in with the flower arrangement placing it on a table next to the bed.

She glanced at Naraku's still form, he looked innocent. Like the matters outside this world didn't matter. He was safe in the confines of his mind. No one could harm him there, no one could scare or intimidate him. As long as he stayed asleep he was safe.

She hoped he would stay asleep. She checked his vital signs, switched out his IV and more fluid, and re-pluffed his pillow. Bowing to the guard she left the room. She didn't know what his 'uncle' had in store but she didn't want to be around when it happened.

This would be the last day she would woke at the hospital. Kagerōmaru made sure of it. After today Kanna Shiro wouldn't exist. Inside her bag was a passport, with a fake name, wig and a lot of money. All she had to do was keep quiet, and act normal.

Glancing back at the room, she really hoped that Naraku didn't wake up.

* * *

Forensic Scientist Office

Kaguya sat back in her office listening to Evanescence's song Lithium on full blast. She could only work in loud obnoxious chaos. To anyone else it seemed like she playing around in her lab, but this was how she functioned. Her mind was always spinning, there wasn't a moment unless she went to sleep when her mind shut down. So many theories, so many crimes, and so many murders flew threw her head like a freight train without the distracting of the music she couldn't focus. She was rocking her midnight black hair to the music as her white lab coat billowed as she spun around. Today she was wearing a blood red halter top, black leather mini skirt with black fishnet stockings. Upon her feet she sported black laced platform boots. Today she had her precious tattoo hidden. Sipping on her triple shot expresso, she continued to spin to the music.

As the track went to the next song, her machines started to go crazy. They found something interesting. Turning the music down she started typing on her computer to retrieve the information.

Something didn't make sense. The blood sample given to her by Ban matched familial to the John Doe and what they suspected to be the murderer. That wasn't really surprising she had suspected as such. What she didn't know was how close the match was. It appeared that Naraku's blood and the Joe's blood, DNA proved that they were father and son. From that she was able to determine without a shadow of doubt that the suspect's blood was his Uncle's blood.

Doing some research she was able to find out that Naraku's father had gone missing. And that after some time Kagerōmaru and Jūrōmaru had taken him in. She was also able to determine that Kagura was in fact related to Kagerōmaru. But she wasn't able to find his wife, Yura. It was weird all of the people in his life started to disappear. Kaguya started to chronological connect all the disappearances. It started with his parents. After some digging she found out that the twins were born from an act of adultery. It appeared that Musō who was the only child born within wedlock.

Musō's father was Goryōmaru. Goryōmaru was a priest from what little records she could find of him, who was cursed into losing his human right arm to a demon. But he didn't lose it, not completely his spiritual powers managed to absorb the monster into himself. Creating a demon gun within his arm. He had black hair and purple eyes, from the attack he received a nasty scar on trailing from his eyes to his chest. There was very little left on him. He married a woman who happened to be a dark priestess, her name was Tsubaki, who cheated on him with Mōryōmaru. Goryōmaru was found dead, it appeared he had taken his life. Forensics proved that, however people often made mistakes, and Kaguya was going to make sure that that was how he died.

Musō was 2 years old at the time, and Tsubaki moved them away from where Goryōmaru hung himself to a home the country. Tsubaki and Mōryōmaru never married lived together up until their deaths. Tsubaki had white hair and blue eyes. There was only one photo of her on file, she was beautiful, porcelain white skin, crystal white hair. She could only assume that the unholy match created the demonic red eyes that all of the children seemed to share. Mōryōmaru was the father Kagerōmaru and Jūrōmaru. He had signature purple hair that Kagerōmaru and Jūrōmaru had. Unlike the crimson red eyes that not only the twins, Musō, Naraku and Kagura shared. His eyes were blood red and soulless. He was a career criminal, his had hands in almost everything. His specialty was abuse, he smacked around woman and children.

She couldn't find any records of abuse with the children, or the wife but she suspected as much. When Musō was 15 and the twins were 13 there was terrible fire in the house. The parents didn't make it out alive. At first the cops suspected that Musō had committed the fire, but after some investigating sources confirmed that it was an electrical wire that wasn't place properly in the home. The children were sleeping outside camping when it happened.

Musō became legal guardian to the twins and watched them until they turned 18, which made him 20. He then left for Europe and never returned. She needed more info on Musō and reacted out to some friends there to fax more info over.

She found the records of Kagerōmaru marriage to Yura. Aside from her having Kagura she didn't exist anymore. Searching coronary records she couldn't find a body matching her descriptions. What ever happened to her couldn't have been good. But no body was found so there was no crime.

Then there was the death the John Doe, who was now suspected to be Musō. Blood matched and she was waiting on fingerprints. Blood matched to one the twins, but she wasn't able to determine which one. She couldn't determine which uncle killed Musō. Nor could she find the connection to the other murders.

Picking up her phone she called Ban. She needed to tell him what was going on. Maybe he could shed some light on this mess.

End Chapter

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. And if you didn't figure it out, the prenup came back. I wanted to see where I could take it. And Kaguya found out at least once of the murders, but she can't find out who really killed Naraku's father. Wonder when Naraku will wake up, and how will he take to hearing that his father is dead? Will post soon.


	21. Meeting daddy officially

Kagome's Condo

Sesshomaru getting off the phone with Jaken, who had told him his home was finally finished. He watched with unhidden amusement as his two favorite girls were getting dressed for today. Both of the girls were laughing at small little jokes that they made with each other. After talking with Kagome, they both agreed that they need to see his father, Toga. He needed to speak with him about the prenuptial agreement and why he was hypnotized into signing it. What did his father know that he wasn't telling him?

Already dressed in freshly ironed white shirt with a navy blue jacket, with khaki dress pants and black dress shoes. Today he pulled his hair in a low ponytail. He watched from the door way as Kagome got Rin dressed.

Kagome was in a bath robe, sitting on the bed putting Rin in a maroon card-deck hoopskirt dress. Rin sat patiently waiting for her mother to zip her in, placing her in white crisscross socks. Black strapped Mary Janes. Once Kagome was done Rin spun around several times smiling as the fabric fanned up above her ankles. Running back to Kagome she stood still as she bobby pinned a matching maroon gift-box mini top hat to the right side of her head. Her hair was already platted in pigtails. The finishing touch was the white lacy bell-sleeved bolero. The outfit gave Rin a cute princess look, and smiled when Rin ran up kissing Kagome on the cheek.

Seeing that Rin was ready she let the girl look at herself in the mirror, as she got up and got herself ready. She decided to wear an off the shoulder purple knitted sweater dress. Underneath is she wore a white tank top and black leggings. She sported a pair of ankle boots. She had her white tailored peacoat on the couch in the living room. She decided to wear her hair in a waterfall braid. She decided to wear a black smoky eye with a nude lip.

Sesshomaru beast began to purr at the sight of her. She looked delicious, if it wasn't for the fact that they had to see his father in a few hours then he would have ravished her. As she was putting on her jewelry, she felt his hands wrap around her pulling her into his strong chest. She felt his lips run over her mating mark making her moan.

Hearing her moan caused his solider to stand. At that moment he was going to say to hell with visiting his father, when he hear his daughter say, "Daddy what we going to have for breakfast?"

Groaning into her neck, he felt her giggle at his expense. Pulling her into a tighter hug he kisses her mating mark and reluctantly pulls away from her.

Walking towards his daughter he lifter her up from the ground making her squeal with delight. "I suppose we can have waffles and bacon. How does that sound to you?"

Hearing her shout excitedly, he couldn't help but grin. He gently put her down and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Once everyone had eaten the small family got in Sesshomaru's Cadillac and made the long trip to his father's manor outside of town. Sesshomaru told Kagome that his father's home was deep in the country, he wanted to be secluded from the noises of the city. He had a home in the city while he was CEO of the company but once he had given his company to his eldest son he decided to move back out into the country.

Riding along the country side was just refreshing. Kagome had her windows down to smell the crisp air fallen autumn leaves and burning firewood. Smiling at the smell, she half listened to Rin as she described the manor to her. Glancing out her window all she could see was acres upon acres of forest. She understood why her mate's father loved being out so far out of town.

Sesshomaru glanced at his mate every so often. Her scent was so relaxing. He needed to get her out into the country more often. Her scent made his tense body melt away. It made him want to ravish her right her in the car. Her delicious scent resurrected his beast.

However his beast didn't claw its cage, it wasn't trying to get out to be with their mate. It leaned its body against the cage and just purred. It was the first time in a long while that Sesshomaru and his beast didn't fight. It was like he and his beast were one, not two halves of one whole. It was different to Sesshomaru to feel his beast in this manner, he was so used to fighting with it and to just suddenly be at peace it felt right to him.

Sensing her mate's changed aura, Kagome glance curiously at him. Since she had mated with him she was able to sense him better. Today he was overly calm, and she didn't know what the cause of it was. She simply smiled at the situation and continued to glance calmly out of the window.

* * *

Taisho Manor

When they finally reached the manor, Kagome openly gasped at the sight of the place. It was absolutely gorgeous. She had heard storied from her sister, Kikyo about the place, but her description didn't do it justice.

From the driveway all the way to the main entrance it was laced with white Blush Noisette roses. Kagome wasn't a rose expert, but this one was her favorite flower. The blush white flowers appear frequently throughout the growing season but especially in great abundance in the fall. They have a light scent that was a constant reminder of fall.

She was so captivated by the sight, her scent swirled and mixed with the roses. Her scent was driving Sesshomaru crazy. He was so tempted to pounce her in the car. Calming himself with a few deep breathes, "Father has the foliage changes every season. This is his favorite flower. It is his reminder of fall."

At the mention of his father, something clicked with her. She was about to meet her mate's father. Her scent went from calm to nervous. She had only met him twice, once was at her sister's wedding and the second was at the mating ceremony.

_At the wedding she still remembered that disapproving look he gave her as she ran down the aisle to handle a case. That look made her shiver. _

_Even when she made it to the mating ceremony and gave Kikyo and Inuyasha that 1__st__ class trip to France, she could feel him looking at her with daggers in his eyes. And she refused to look at him for the remainder of the ceremony. _

_Even though he had a sunny disposition and a charming smile, Kagome wasn't fooled in the slightest. Toga wasn't someone to mess with. He had a dangerous dark side. She could sense it from his aura as she passed him at the wedding. _

_There was very little mentioned on Toga Taisho, unlike his two sons. He was a mystery. The only media footage of him was his first mating to Inukimi, birth of Sesshomaru, his marriage to Izayoi, the birth of his second son, and resigning from Taisho Inc. Even though Kikyo and Inuyasha managed to have a grand wedding, he wasn't caught on any of the cameras except from the professional photographer for the wedding picture. _

_If Kagome hadn't seen him with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed that he existed. She didn't know what had happened with the relationship with Inukimi but it was rumored that she and Izayoi were living together at the Taisho manor. _

Glancing quickly back at Sesshomaru, she couldn't imagine sharing him with anyone else. And she hoped that he felt the same way about her. It must have taken some kind of person to choose two women but didn't have the courage to choose one over the other.

Shaking her head she was getting ahead of herself. Once again she was letting rumors cloud her judgment. She had no right to judge him and his chooses no matter how much she approve of it or not.

Feeling the car stop and her mate rest his hand one her shoulder, she looked him in the eyes and calmed when he gave her a reassuring look.

* * *

Inside the Manor

Getting out of the car the small family walked to the main entrance to the manor. Making there was to the main door, they were greeted by a well-dressed butler. He bowed to the family and led them in the foyer.

Walking down the large hallway Kagome was exposed to all kinds of pictures and painting of her mate and her brother in law when they were children.

Well composed family portraits everyone posed is a perfect family statue. There was some with Sesshomaru's mother and some with Inuyasha's, and boy were the photos perfect. Not a wrinkle or hair out of place. Though the family looked beautiful she wonder if they had photos of them being normal, a little less perfect.

She paused at one portrait of her mate when he was a small boy. Him holding a sleeping infant Inuyasha smiling into the camera. She couldn't help but smile at it. He looked so happy, which was rare for a full demon. Most would have rejected there sibling, finding the opportunity to kill them when their parents weren't paying attention. However, when she saw Inuyasha interact with Sesshomaru they were supportive of each other. When Kikyo first started seeing Inuyasha, she would tell Kagome of how when Inuyasha was being bullied how Sesshomaru would beat the tar out of anyone who dared mess with him. Which made Inuyasha cocky, making him get into trouble. This make Sesshomaru have to get him out of trouble often.

Kikyo was surprised at how protective he was to Inuyasha and which was why she loved the family so much. They had this unspoken bond, that nothing could break which made them not just brothers, but best friends. Kagome stood there just mesmerized by the photo until Sesshomaru roused her from her thoughts. Gently touching his mate, Sesshomaru directed her down the hallway.

Once they had reached the foyer which doubled as a throne room. The small family was greeted by Toga Taisho and his mate and his wife.

Inukimi regarded Kagome with hidden fascination. She had always visited her son, and had spent time with Rin. But not once since Sesshomaru was mated did he think to tell his mother about it. Sesshomaru wasn't a mama's boy by any means but they did have a great connection with each other. She found out from Toga that Sesshomaru was divorcing the revolting woman Kagura, and couldn't be happier.

Not that she loved Izayoi, or even tolerated her existence at times but she did respect her. While Toga was away on business trips or important meeting involving the company. Kagura would treat Izayoi as a second class citizen, scream at her, push her and even tried to harm her. Inukimi took it upon herself to take care of Izayoi while he was away. Kagura wasn't dumb enough to mess with her.

It was clear to Inukimi that the dumb bitch wasn't aware of true demonic traditions, since she wasn't mated to her son. And she thanked the heavens for it. The bimbo would have received half of what her son made, due to the laws.

However the woman before her looked nothing like the hellion that he was previously married to. This one had kind eyes, and a warm aura. Inukimi watched as the woman adjusted Rin's clothing like the girl was her own.

She smiled at the moment realizing that her son found someone, just like Izayoi's son did.

_She was unable to have children after Sesshomaru due to the acid in his hands. Not by anyone's fault her womb was unrepairable. Toga wanted another child and so did she. They agreed to have him dated someone they both deemed compatible and that is how Izayoi came into the picture. At first Izayoi was unbearable thinking that she was in charge of the estate, but once the situation became clearer to her they began to coexist with one another. _

_The true test was how would Sesshomaru take to having a little sibling that wasn't from his mother's womb? Some would have killed the child and then the woman who birth it because it was against tradition. But Sesshomaru loved Inuyasha like any brother would. _

Slowly shaking her head she released the memories of the past and once again regarded the young woman.

Kagome felt like she was under investigation from the stares she received from the family. She admired all of them in front of her. Izayoi was far more beautiful than expected. Her hair was ebony black similar to Kagome, only her hair was bone straight. Her eyes were chestnut brown, and lips were painted a pale pink. She had a slender hourglass figure, and was wearing a red sweater with leggings and ballerina flats.

On the contrast Inukimi looked more traditional. Her features were sharper, piercing golden eyes with white hair and her lips were painted crimson red. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru looked similar to his mother. He had her eyes and hair color but the rest of the feature were from his father. She wore a pale green tradition kimono with a pink Japanese cherry blossoms fluttering on the sleeves.

The final was Toga. He was dressed similar to Sesshomaru. Wearing khaki pant, a white pressed shirt with a hand woven sweater over it. He was the one that regarded her with the most uncomfortable stare. His facial expression was unreadable. Without realizing it her mind drifted a bit to compare the brothers. Between his two sons Inuyasha favored him more in looks department.

Realizing that no one was talking Kagome shifted from her standing position to speak. But before she could say anything, Toga came barreling at her grabbing from hand. "I have another daughter!" Picking up the shocked Kagome by the waist he started to swing her around.

Yelping in surprise she cling to the man fearing he would lose his grip and drop her. Sesshomaru placed his head in his hand and outwardly groaned. Rin bounced excitedly watching the scene before her with fascination.

Placing her down on the ground, he smirked at her stunned face. Inukimi rolled her eyes at her mate and calmly stated. "He always wanted girls so he was so excited when he smelt that you had mated my son. Please excuse him dear, he tends to act like a child."

Glancing over at his mate Toga pouted. "You are always so mean to your mate. I just wanted to make my new daughter feel welcomed into our home." Grabbing her once more to give her a quick hug before placing her on the ground.

Unable to understand what is going on she simply stands rigidly next to Sesshomaru, once his father had let her go.

Izayoi shakes her head at her husband and calmly walks to the startled girl and introduces herself. "Hello dear, my name is Izayoi. It is nice to meet you." Tilting her head to the side she looked at the girl closely. "You look familiar to me, have we met before?"

Getting over her initial shock she smiles softly at Izayoi. "Yes, we have my older sister mated your son Inuyasha. I…I was the one that interrupted the wedding ceremony." Shifting slightly from side to side watching Izayoi's face for any reaction.

Realization flashes in her face and she smiles softly. "Don't worry about it dear, Kikyo mentioned what was going on at the time, and if the bride isn't upset, neither should I."

Not wanted to be outshined by Izayoi, Inukimi walks up to Kagome and introduces herself. "My… aren't you lovely? Far better than the last one my son brought in." Bringing her hands to Kagome's chin and gently turned her head from left to right as if inspecting her for any damages. Once she was satisfied at her inspection she released her face and said, "I approve." She then walked out of the foyer, and into the dining hall for lunch.

At that declaration, Kagome's eyes glanced over to Sesshomaru who was equally surprised. Izayoi laughed at their expressions explaining to Kagome, "Kimi doesn't approve of many things for her to like you is a big deal." Seeing her nod, Izayoi took Kagome's hand and the two started chatting on their way to the dining hall. With Rin, bouncing off to catch them.

Toga's expression was still happy as he watched them go. Sesshomaru's however wasn't. He wanted answers that was the reason as to why he was there. He needed to know what his father hypnotized him into signing the prenup, and what he knew about Kagura that he wouldn't tell him.

"Father we have to talk. I want to know why I was hypnotized into signing a prenup." Sesshomaru never one to beat around the bush, wanted to get what he wanted as soon as possible.

Toga acted as if he didn't hear his son, "My boy, you have done it this time. I didn't think it was possible for both of my sons to find such beautiful woman, who both have such a soothing aura. Is it true that she is Kikyo's sister?" He finally turned to glance at his son.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father and didn't bother answering, he knew that his father was playing with him. That was how he worked; answering a question with a question, playing dumb, or acting like a crazed lunatic. It was how his deflected questions that he didn't want to answer. More often than not whatever his father had uncovered was bad. And that meant that he had to force his father into giving him the answers.

Sighing Sesshomaru decided on taking another approach, glancing as his father just smiled at him. The two walked down the hall to have lunch with girls.

* * *

Forensic Scientist office

After retrieving Kaguya's phone call, Bankotsu came to her office the next morning to check it out. She explained to him all that she found from the family and their strange history. And sure enough Bankotsu was also confused as to how certain family members seemed to disappear. He had gone through Kaguya's findings, and Yura didn't exist after Kagura was born. There wasn't any financial history of Musō either after he had taken his last plan trip back to visit his son.

As he read on Bankotsu found out at least why Musō didn't have a history. Kaguya confirmed after receiving the fingerprints that he was the John Doe that was murdered in Kagura hometown.

Looking up from the paperwork catching Kaguya's eyes, he placed the paper on the ground and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. There was no trace of Yura, but it was obvious she was dead. They managed to kill their brother and their parents. But what was the connection with the other victims? There wasn't a common connection with anyone of them. Naraku was left in a hell hole, when his father was killed. No one would be sane from living a home like that.

Giving Kaguya a kiss on the cheek. He all but ran out of her lab. He really needed Naraku wake up. He needed to know who was attacking him, one or both of the uncles were guilty. Getting into his car he drove the distance to the hospital.

* * *

Shikon Hospital

Walking briskly down the hallway almost colliding with other doctors and patients. He made it to the room he had Ah and Un guarding. As they let him pass, he walked in and as expected Naraku was still in a coma. As Bankotsu looked around the room he noticed something that wasn't there when he had left the previous day. On the table next to the bed was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. At first he thought that they were from Kagome. Maybe she couldn't wait to see her friend and drop something off to help him get better.

Something told him that wasn't the case. As he examined the flowers there was a plain white card. Narrowing his eyes from the simple message. "Get well soon from your loving uncle." Not speaking a word he examined the flowers closely. They were not out of the ordinary but he found a listening device put the bottom of the vase.

Putting the vase carefully back where he had found it her quietly walked out of the room closing the door.

Looking at the Ah and Un, Ban asked, "Has anyone odd been in this room?"

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. Ah answered, "No, boss no one who wasn't scheduled to be here visited. Everyone that came into the room signed their names on the clipboard that Un has." He pointed to the clipboard in his brother's hand. Turning back to Ban with questioning eyes. "Why do you ask? Has something happened?"

Lowing his voice, as to not alert the passing doctors. "I just came back from Kaguya's lab. She gave some insight on Naraku's childhood. We both suspect that one of his uncles have killed his father. I think that he may have made a visit to his room, as to try and find the whereabouts to Kagura. I think one of them has placed a listening device in the flowers. Who delivered them?"

Standing at immediate alert the brothers combed through the clipboard. Un found the name, "It was the regular nurse, Kanna Shiro. After she dropped off the flowers we haven't seen her since. And that was yesterday. Normally she drops in and checks the IV, but her manager said that she was sick today. Should we remove the listening device?"

Narrowing his eyes Ban looks at the clipboard. "No we don't want to alter whoever is listening that we know that the device is there. I'm going to look for this Kanna girl and see what she knows. Call me immediately if Naraku wakes up. I'm sending Miroku over so there isn't any reason for a doctor or a nurse to come into the room."

Looking at each other the twins spoke in unison. "Doesn't he work with the dead? How can he help?"

Ban just smirked. "Miroku didn't always work with the dead. He is a monk he used to work with the living. He may be able to bring Naraku out of his coma."

End Chapter

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. Will post soon.


	22. Losing Control

I want to apologize for taking so much time to update. I can't dish out the chapters like I want to. I am in the process of getting another job, because I hate the one that I am currently at. So until everything runs smoothly again I'll post when I can. Now on with the story.

* * *

Coroner's Office

Miroku hummed to Mozart's Fur Elise as he prepped himself for his next autopsy. His next victim was a female Jane Doe who was hit in a hit and run accident. The woman was mangled in the crash. Her platinum blond hair was stained red with her blood, and her face which he imagined was pristine and beautiful was bruised and battered from the crash.

He needed to get his mind off of what was happening in his home. Though he was relieved that his brother in law was safe, but he was livid at Sango for keeping it from him. They were married for better or worst. If he didn't know the problem he couldn't help…

They fought the night that Kohaku came home. _"Sango do you know how dangerous that was? What if he didn't let him go? What if he wanted to kill innocent people? He could have turned around and killed you? If… If anything happened to you… You should have told Ban about this when he was in your office!" Unable to control his anger he slammed his fist in dining room table._

"_Miroku I know that you are upset, but he promised that if I did what he asked her would bring my brother back. He is all that I have left." Hugging herself to stop from crying. _

"_Bad guys lie Sango. They never tell the truth. Now he knows what he can do to control you and next time if he takes Kohaku, when he gets what he wants from you he'll kill him, or you." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her make his point._

"_I'm sorry Roku… I'm so sorry." She cried in his arms for hours until she fell asleep. The next morning once the air was cleared they discussed what this mystery man wanted from her. It turned out that he was asking for Ban's missing person, Kagura. So it was connected, he was going to have to call Ban about these turn of events…_

Shaking his head at the thought he turn his attention back to the Jane Doe.

Finding identification on the woman wouldn't be a problem. Though it was odd that she didn't carry her license with her, nonetheless it wasn't unheard of. He had been known a few times himself to leave his license at home when he was rushed.

The initial crash was terrible, the paramedics had to cut her from the car. What hit her was a pickup truck, going at about 90 miles per hour. The truck was abandoned, and it was reported stolen. The police chalked it up to some teen stealing the truck for shits and giggles only to go too fast and hit the poor woman. Skid marks proved that she was stationary waiting from the light to change when it happened.

"What on earth was so important to leave your license behind my dear?" He waited from a response but received nothing. Sometimes he didn't expect to hear anything right away. It wasn't a party trick. Sometimes the victim didn't remember who killed them, it was like a puzzle you had to find the right pieces so that everything would fit. Most of the time the victim was shy or shocked to hear that someone from the living could hear them. Some of them were scared of where they would end up, contemplating on if they had done something different would they be laying on the coroner's table now.

Trying to comfort the body he spoke to it.

"_When I first started to talk to the dead, I was shocked. Though I wasn't overly freaked out. My father had passed on to the otherworld due to cancer and he was the only person I had in this world. My mother left us when I was 4, because she didn't want to be a parent. I was 16 when he died, and I was sent to a foster home. The man was horrible, he was a bastard. Every time he received a child he would lock them in the closet for days before feeding them. If we spoke out of turn he would slap us. He would always lock the refrigerator and we had a strict curfew." _Pausing for a moment he grabbed a petri dish to collect a foreign material on her person. Placing it in a plastic bag, he sent the evidence to Kaguya for analysis.

"_There was this girl I knew while I was there, she came after I had arrived she was asthmatic but our foster parent didn't believe her. He had locked her in the closet one night when she misbehaved and kept the inhaler from her. When I asked about her, he slapped me knocking me to the floor. He had forgotten about her. While we were in school he had discovered her body and had hidden it in the woods and told the social worker that she ran away. About a week after her disappearance I started to hear her voice in the woods. Every time she said the same thing, 'it's so dark here.' As I got closer she started calling me, 'Miroku please help me… it's so dark here.' I dug her out and called the cops. The bastard was then arrested and sentenced to jail. She explained to me that she was deathly afraid of the dark. She had started hyperventilating, and cried for him to let her out. The most disturbing thing was she told me that he had opened up the door and he watched her as she took her last breathe."_ Taking a sponge he started to clean the blood off of her face. Once he was finished really looked at her aura.

This victim was quiet and resentful, he could feel it. She didn't want to talk, she wanted revenge. There were only two reasons as to why she didn't want to talk one was she was too angry to sort out her feelings, and the other was because she knew who killed her.

Talking a step back he looked at victim. Not looking at her in the physical sense, but in the spiritual world. Since he was a well-trained monk, he could see things that others didn't. "You were quite beautiful, my dear. Would you mind telling me who you are? I know you are confused as to why you are here. But I promise once your killer is appended you will find peace." When he received no answer he continued. "I can find out, your fingerprints are still in tacked, all I have to do is send the prints to my good friend Kaguya and she will find out." He asked once again. "Please my dear, what is your name?"

There was a pregnant pause, but finally the body spoke to him. "My name is …" Suddenly there was phone call reaching over to the sink to wash the blood off of the gloves he answered his phone. "Whoever is calling, this had better be important I was making a break thought with my victim. "

"Hey Roku, its Ban sorry to call you during your 'quiet session', but have a favor to ask of you. You heard about the Onigumo home invasion right?"

Leaning up against an unused operating table Miroku said, "Yes I remember, what about it?"

Hearing the sound of a car horn blast in the background and quiet sigh, "I need you to talk to him."

A confused expression came upon his face. "Why do I need to talk with him? Why won't he talk to you?"

Hearing a car door close, "It's not that simple. He is presently in a coma and hasn't woken up from it. The doctors can't explain why he hasn't woken up. Since you can talk to the dead, maybe you can cloaks him out of his current state. Right now I have to talk to a potential witness Kanna Shiro that I am about to see. She may know what the hell is going on."

Glancing over at the female Jane Doe, who had be overly quiet during the conversation. Her aura turned from resentful to sad. He couldn't place why she it had changed so suddenly. "Yea let me finish this autopsy and I'll be over to the hospital not to long after that."

Hearing the phone call end, he place his phone back on the counter and walked back over to the woman resting on the table. "Sorry about that, my dear what were you going to tell me?" He went over to his medical tools to grab a scalpel.

There was another pregnant pause, but this time she wasn't interrupted. "My name is Shiro, Kanna Shiro. Is your friend looking for me?"

Miroku dropped the scalpel and you could only hear the metal clang on the tiled floor. He backed away from the body, holding his hands to his chest. "What happened to you? My friend is at your place looking for you. Did you know a Naraku Onigumo?" Questions started to pour out of his mouth like lava as he questioned the poor dead girl.

Even dead, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. "I can't remember everything, it's fuzzy, but I remember hearing that name, Naraku. I think that he was a patient of mine at the hospital. I can't remember much else, but I think that he's in trouble. I remember being scared and wanting to leave as soon as possible…. I'm just really angry and I don't know why… I'm… I'm sorry I can't be more helpful." With that the body fell silent as if trying to figure out how it got here.

Miroku knew that the body was done talking. If it couldn't remember what lead up to the events, and he kept pushing it the spirit of the girl would become tainted. If the spirit became tainted it would become vengeful and try to kill people. He didn't want that. He was going to keep her as calm as possible

Miroku bent down to pick up the scalpel that he had dropped. Replacing it with a clean on so as not to contaminate the body and proceeded with the autopsy.

Once he was done he gave Ban a call telling him to meet at the hospital ASAP.

* * *

Hotel Downtown

"It was a shame I had to kill her. I didn't want to, she was so submissive she was so obedient, but she didn't follow the rules." Kagerōmaru stretched his long arms as he decided on what he was going to wear for the day. "All she had to do was not tell anyone about her little delivery to the hospital. She had a new name and a passport to a country that didn't have any extradition. But she had to grow a conscious. She tried to tell her little brother, Hakudoshi that she had done something that she wasn't comfortable with. It was just by coincidence that brother was at work and didn't answer the phone, still she tried to leave message. I TOLD HER to listen to me, but they all seem to make that mistake of going on their own." Scrunching his nose at a particular suit that didn't match shoes he had picked out.

"Even Jūrōmaru thought that bugging her house was too much. Everyone just needs to listen to me, and not question. Even though I am never wrong, all I want to do I make everyone safe. If everyone listens to me then everyone is safe, if they defy me then there are some unfortunate consequences. She needed a reminder that I was serious. Too bad she didn't learn it before she died. It's a shame really beauty is fleeting. But with one beautiful thing gone another sprouts up like a daisy. No use crying over spilled milk." Hearing a knock on the door. Kagerōmaru fans out his powers only to sense his brother on the other side of the door.

Adjusting the tie on his neck, he walks over to the door to let his brother in. He brother covered in small scratch on his face from the car crash. A small smile came over his face as he simply nodded confirming the dirty deed.

'See good things happen when people listen,' a sickening smile came upon Kagerōmaru face as a maid came to collect the breakfast trays.

Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. Watching as the maid was cleaning up the room. He gathered his suit case and left for his precious nephew's home. Since the police done their investigation with the 'break in' they hadn't been in the home since.

_He knew that his nephew hid whatever he was using to communicate with Kagura in the home. He wasn't stupid for whatever reason Naraku was protective of her which meant that it had to be hidden somewhere that was easy access to him, but not to anyone who wasn't familiar with the layout of the house. He gave his nephew credit, every time he came to visit, the layout of the home changed drastically, making it hard for him to remember where things were. Since the little bastard acquired the home, there have been trap doors, secret rooms and other interesting changes that have been made to the house to throw him off. _

_Then there was that smell of miasma that house seemed to secrete. Kagerōmaru was used to death, but it seemed like house like to throw the smell in his face, making even a homicidal man like himself gag. When he visited he could only stay in the home for an hour at the most without feeling like he was going to pass out. _

_Yes… His nephew was very smart. Very smart indeed, that was why he needed to know where the item was to contact Kagura. He was a man of methods or morals. He needed to kill off his current obsession before moving on to the next one. _

_He had taken picture of his new obsession, his granddaughter. She was beautiful, even with her disgusting golden eyes she received from her father. She still looked like her mother, her black hair round face, and adorable smile. Yes... He couldn't wait to have her in his grasp. She would be his obedient little angel. _

First thing was first he needed to get a hold of Kagura and wring her pretty little neck. He wouldn't… he couldn't move on with her roaming around free like a wild dog. He needed to know that she was no longer of this earth.

* * *

Taisho Manor

After lunch the family came into the living room, for light discussion. Poor little Rin was so tuckered out that she fell asleep. Toga took her to her room to go to sleep, and came back to interact with the family.

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as his mate, laughed and gossiped with his mother and step mother. Kagome appeared to be getting along well with the women, actually both of the older women were fighting over the poor girl's attention.

"Izayoi since she is my precious daughter in law. I wanted to take her out shopping, to have mother daughter bonding. You already have Kikyo, you can spend time with her." Inukimi grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and emphasize her point.

"Inukimi, she is 'OUR' daughter in law we share everything right? Isn't that what you said when Inuyasha married Kikyo? Don't go changing your mind now, we all can go shopping together." Both women glared at each other each having a poor little Kagome in their grasp.

Toga laughed heartedly at the sight. His family was getting bigger, soon he could convince his sons to give him more grandchildren.

Sesshomaru knew his father didn't like to discuss information in a family setting but if he wanted to play dumb, then he himself wasn't against doing the same thing. "Father weren't you going to tell me about the prenup and why I was hypnotized?" A smile grin formed on his face.

His father physically bristled at the mentioning of the prenup. He was about to ignore his son completely when Kagome verbally responded. "That's right Toga, what was it that Sesshomaru signed a prenup without knowing about it?"

Toga frowned when Kagome spoke realizing what his son had done, He couldn't very well ignore his brand new daughter. Touché Sesshomaru, touché.

"Papa." Was his only response.

"Huh? Papa…what are you talking about?" She tilted her to side confused.

"You must call me Papa? Toga should never come out of your mouth. I won't respond to it. I refuse." He pouted like a 10 year old boy.

Grinning at her new father in law. She decided to play along. "Well 'Papa' why was Sessho hypnotized into signing the prenup?"

Sesshomaru raised his eye brows at the new nickname but kept his mouth shut. Instead he turned his attention to his father.

Inukimi and Izayoi released Kagome and looked at Toga. Inukimi was the first to speak. "Dear… Did you know anything about that inferior being? And didn't tell us about her?" She folded her arms, her previously pleasant expression was placed with a deep scowl on her face.

Feeling eyes on his person, Toga sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Yes I had a suspicion that there was something off about her. I suspected it when Sesshomaru brought her here for her first visit. I couldn't place it, and still can't. I was able to sense that her aura was hiding something, and she was leering whenever I question her about her past." He shifted in his chair and continued. "I did some investigating, tried to find any family or relatives. But someone was very good at keeping her past hidden. I figured that it wasn't good. And you wouldn't listen to reason, I couldn't trust her nor your judgment so I cast a spell on you and her. It's a simple as that."

Everyone sat in silence, until Kagome broke it. "When I was looking to Kagura, I came across a cold case file. There were quite a few murders that were linked in it. I assumed that that was the reason you hypnotized them."

This peaked Toga's and the others interest. Kagome filled the family in on what she knew. And once again everyone sat in silence. No one didn't dare speak, each one had their own thoughts as to how Kagura was involved and none of them good.

Toga didn't like the mood that room had taken, instead he changed it to a more positive light. "So when am I going to get more grandchildren? Don't get me wrong, I love my little Rinny, but I want more, maybe a cute grandson to spoil."

Kagome's face turned pink and started to find the floor very interesting. Sesshomaru grinned at the thought of seeing his mate pupped. Before he could answer, Rin came bouncing in the room. "O… is daddy and mommy going to bring me a brother or sister?"

The family laughed at the innocent question.

* * *

Shikon Hospital

Bankotsu drove to the hospital like a mad man. Miroku just told him over the phone that Kanna Shiro was dead, and that wasn't an accident. Miroku told him that she remember dropping off the vase didn't know anything about the listening device.

She didn't know who had hit her, but she remembered talking to her brother. Saying that she didn't feel safe anymore. That was all that Miroku could get out of her, then told him he would meet him at the hospital.

Miroku was also hesitant but mentioned that Sango may have had contact with however was after Kagura. He had told him about Kohaku being kidnapped but the boy was unable to describe what the man looked like. The only thing that he could tell Miroku was that he was big. Ban wanted to speak with her, but Miroku was against it. Whoever killed Kanna, was able to get to snatch a boy from a crowded area without any witnesses. Miroku didn't want his family involved in this mess, he promised he would help Ban, but only him. Racing to the hospital only one thing came to his mind. He needed Naraku awake before anyone else died…

At the hospital Bankotsu walked the familiar halls to Naraku's room. Ah and Un were still guarding him, only glancing his direction to see who was approaching. They both told him that Miroku had just arrived and was waiting for him inside.

Once inside the room Miroku glanced at him then at the vase. Ban mouthed to Miroku that the needed the listening device intact so that track where this man was.

Miroku simply nodded, and focused his energy on Naraku. Treating him like one of his dead patients, he just started to talk to him.

"Hello my name is Miroku. Can you hear me?" He waited but didn't get a response from the man who was in the bed. There was no aura, or energy coming from the man at all.

He reached out his aura into Naraku, searching for the something to grab on to and jolt the man awake. Miroku was disturbed, it was the Naraku was brain dead but there was no indication of any brain trauma from the tests administered.

Miroku meditated trying to awaken Naraku from his coma. Since his aura wasn't able to reach him, maybe his spirit would have a stronger effect. Miroku's eyes, iris and all turned a deep purple as he chanted an ancient spell to in a sense walk into Naraku's mind.

Miroku's spirit flew from his own body to Naraku's. Once inside, Miroku looked around. _There wasn't much in his mind and that was odd. There were no memories, no images of tasks to do, there were no dreams, and no nightmares. All that was there in his mind was a door. There was nothing holding the door up it was a door floating in nothingness._

_The door was old and wore, the sky blue paint was peeling on the sides. Miroku had seen doors like this before. They keep memories locked away in a persons past. Sometimes they were good, and sometimes they were bad. It depended on the door. This one looked innocent enough, but he wasn't taking any chances. _

_Taking the necessary precautions Miroku slowly approached the door. Placing his hand slowly on the door knob. Giving the knob a quick turn, he slowly pushed the door open. Expecting the worst, Miroku closed his eyes as the door swung open. When nothing came out, he opened his eyes and was exposed to and serene illusion within Naraku's mind. _

_He didn't see Naraku at first, all he saw flowers and he could hear children laughing and playing with one another. Walking closer to the children he finally saw Naraku, but he was a child. He looked so happy so innocent. Next to him was who he could only assume was Kagura, who was also a child. They were playing hide and go seek, both were hiding from a man. One that Miroku couldn't place, he had similar features to Naraku, and assumed that he was his father. Once the man found them he hugged the children who giggled and squealed in the man's arms. _

_It was at that moment that Naraku realized that they were alone. Turning his round red eyes to Miroku he started to smile innocently. "Hey mister, do you want to play with us?" Miroku regarded the family knowing that he would have to break this hold on Naraku. _

"_This isn't real." Miroku didn't sugar coat anything, they needed answers and he wasn't going to indulge the illusion any longer than normal. _

_No sooner had the words left his mouth, the scene before him started to change. The flowers started to warp and distort. The sunny sky started to turn as black as night. And they man and little girl next to Naraku started to disappear. _

_Just like before there was nothing just an empty blackness. But this time there was the boy and Miroku. Turning his attention back to the little boy. He looked distraught, he was confused and scared looking around him confused where everything had gone. _

"_What happened where is my daddy and cousin?" The boy started to cry rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. _

"_Naraku I need you to wake up. This place isn't real. We need you to wake up. Kagura is in trouble." After saying that Miroku noticed that boy stopped crying. A slowly started to grow up. Once he was the age of an adult he started to fade as well, booting Miroku from his mind. _

Once kicked out, Miroku's spirit floated back to his body. His eyes turned back to normal and he took a deep breathe to center himself.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked to Ban who asked, "Is he there, were you able to get to him?"

"We'll have to see," Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and tried once more. "Can you hear me? My name is Miroku, I am the coroner of the police department. Are you there Naraku?"

He waited once more, and this time, he got a response. A groan could be heard from his body. Crimson red eyes blinked several times as he tried to focus against the light. He turned his over to the men who were sitting next to him and opened his mouth to speak. His voice was quiet almost hoarse. "I can hear you. What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were attacked. Do you remember what happened?" Leaning back into the chair he waited for the response.

"Yes… I remember I was protecting my cousin. He wanted her." The voice whispered so quietly that Miroku almost missed it.

"Who wanted her? Who were you protecting her from?" There was a long pause, Naraku was battling with himself to answer the question. Finding the courage he decided to divulge the information.

"Her father, Kagerōmaru. He has been after her since she ran away from home. He's been obsessed with her for years since his wife left him." Naraku voice became stronger as he continued to speak with Miroku.

Bankotsu who had been quiet while the conversed spoke up. "Obsessed enough to kill?"

Naraku looked up to Ban with a confused expression on his face. "My uncle has always been eccentric, abusive even, but I have never known him to kill anyone. My uncle is a control freak not a murderer."

Bankotsu suspected as much, he didn't know how to break it to him that he suspected one or the other of the uncles to murder people.

"Naraku I don't know how to tell you this, so I guess I just go ahead and say it. We found your fathers remains. And he had some DNA of one of your uncles on his hand. We suspect that one or both of them had a hand in murdering him." Ban gauged Naraku's response. Miroku held his breath at the information. After seeing the man and how he interacted with his son he knew that he loved him.

Naraku's eyes started to dull and a single tear feel from his eye. The room started to spin and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He was hyperventilating. Miroku stood from his sitting position and placed his hands on Naraku's shoulders. Telling him to calm down, pouring his aura into Naraku easing him into a light sleep. He looked over to Ban. Looks like he didn't know his father was murdered.

End Chapter

* * *

Hope you like the story. I will be posting when I can. Thanks for the reviews.


	23. Race to the finish line

I wanted to apologize for the long absence. I was struggling with the story and other issues. I was having some major writers block and needed some inspiration to finish the chapter. I wanted to thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy the story. This one is super long I apologize in advance but there were a lot of issues I wanted to address in the story and I hope that I answered all of them.

* * *

Shikon Hospital

Once Naraku breathing was normal and he fell back into a dreamless sleep. Miroku motioned to Bankotsu to leave the room and discuss what they knew at the moment. Outside the room they closed the door. Miroku glared at the Bankotsu. "There had to be a better way to tell him that his father was dead. Didn't you want more answers from him? Putting the poor man into shock doesn't get the answers that we need."

Looking away from Miroku to the confused twins, he groaned into his hands, "It had to be done. You and I both know that we needed to know if he was involved. From talking to Kaguya at the precinct, the family is, to put it bluntly… insane. I didn't want to chance giving him a break only to have it blow up in my face. The man defends scum like that all the time. I needed to be sure. It had to be done… just the way that I did it." He stubbornly glared at Miroku to justify his point.

Ignoring the glare, Miroku leaned up against the wall and began to contemplate the small information that they already knew about the case. Just from listening to Naraku, he didn't think that his uncle Kagerōmaru had it in him to kill anyone. Miroku managed to gather a photo of the brothers and understood what Naraku had been saying. _Bone structure wise Kagerōmaru wasn't capable of committing any crime. His body structure was lean and scrawny. There was no way he could lift up the Naraku's father's body and prop it against a public fountain. Unlike Jūrōmaru who had broad intense muscles, his stature was husky and was capable of performing the deed._ Most of this was hearsay any attorney would argue that Miroku with his spiritual powers could lift a body without leaving any evidence. That cause another thought to pop into his mind.

_There was still a strong possibility for both of them to be involved. They still didn't know what exactly their powers were. There was still a lot about Naraku's home invasion that didn't make any sense. _

Thinking back to Bankotsu describing the supposed break in at Naraku's home. They at least could charge Kagerōmaru with assault. They knew that either uncle had reopened the spider mark on his back. But they needed Naraku to confirm that one of his uncle's carved the mark on his back the first time. The big question was what kind of demon could burrow a hole through solid concert without cracking the surface. The edges of the hole were smooth almost like it was melted Ban said. _It wouldn't be hard to melt a human or demon bone with that kind of heat. The problem with some of the murders was the simple fact of habeas corpus. No body no crime. _

Until then they didn't have enough information to convict either uncle. While Bankotsu was filling in the twins on Kanna Shiro and her link to Naraku, Miroku continued to stay lost in though_. Even with the death of Kanna Shiro, there was no proof that either brother was behind it. It looked like a hit and run accident. There wasn't a spider mark on her back and there wasn't any indication that she was abused aside from the faint bruises on her neck._

Miroku thought about the bruises, they were made days before her death. There was no indication that the tissue in her neck was disrupted aside from the crash. There were no fiber-like crack in the bone to indicate that her larynx was crushed from the action. And there weren't any fingerprints.

Miroku thought back on to what his wife had mentioned about on her brother and his kidnapping. She told me that there had to have been at least two people. It was possible to have just one kidnapper but the person communicating on the computer was talking to her in real time and the other man was huge in stature though he was covered head to toe in black. Kohaku mentioned that the man didn't speak a word, and simply pointed.

But she never saw the other person on the computer, but she mentioned that they wanted info on Kagura and when she refused from his request, they took Kohaku from a crowded school.

Bankotsu voice broke Miroku out his thoughts, "We need a break in the case, and they have to slip up sometime. And when they do then we'll get them."

Miroku looked at his friend and simply nodded. He hoped that they did slip up, but hoped that there wasn't another body that dropped along the way.

* * *

Outside Naraku's Mansion

Kagerōmaru nail's dug into his hands until bits of blood dripped down from his fingers into his blue Armani jacket. A deep growl formed in the back of his throat almost unable to contain his anger. Kagerōmaru had been listening to the bug that was placed in his nephew's hospital bed. He was waiting for his nephew to slip up and tell him where Kagura was. He didn't expect that the detective was closing in on him and Jūrōmaru…

_I should have killed the cop when I had the chance. I underestimated him, I thought that he was a bumbling idiot. For him to figure out that Musō was the Joe Doe murdered all those years ago. The only plus is that the fools didn't think that I was capable of the murders. Jūrōmaru is fit enough to commit them but it was a team effort for Musō. But it's only a matter of time before they will be able to link me to the murders._

Glancing down at his now ruined jacket. He calmly took out a tide stick and pressed it against the suit rubbing out the stain. He looked at the house, determined more than ever to find whatever Naraku was using to contact Kagura with. He was going to kill her, and it was going to be a horrific one at that. _Just like her mother._ _Maybe I'll feed her to the pigs as well. Whatever happens to her it will be magnificent and one everyone will remember. She deserves that much. _

Opening his car door he turned his body to get out of the car. He had called Jūrōmaru not too long after hearing the info on the radio receiver to stay at the hotel and recuperate so that his wounds would heal faster_. It would be better for them not to be able to link us together. Keeping us separated will help me find her faster than if we were to look together especially if the cops suspect either of us to be involved in the murders._

Taking the radio receiver with him. He strolled into the miasma filled house. He began searching through every room for a secret that held a way for Naraku to contact Kagura.

* * *

Back to the city

After the lunch with the family and spending time with Sesshomaru's family. The small family said their goodbyes and headed back into the city.

As they were getting in the car, Taisho pulled his son to the side to speak with him. "Don't let that one get away. If I was a few years younger." Both his wife and mate smacked him in the head. A Taisho displayed a mock hurt expression on his face cradling his injured head. Shaking his head at his father idiocy, Sesshomaru kissed his mother, and step mother telling them that they would visit soon.

On the ride home Kagome and Rin dozed off, leaving Sesshomaru to his own thoughts. He started thinking about how nice it would be see Kagome swollen with his seed. Just the thought of her carrying his child made his beast purr with delight. He quickly glanced over at her.

Her lips were pouted and her mating mark was bear to him as slept. He slowly reached over to touch her and she sighed in content leaning into his touch. Sniffing in her direction his eye momentarily took on the color red. Her scent was driving him mad. Even though they hadn't been together long. Her scent didn't affect him like it was now. He wanted to pull the car over and fuck her brains out in the wood. For a few moments he couldn't figure it out until he hit him. She was going into heat. He smiled at that, and he was determined to see her pupped as soon as possible, maybe even tonight.

A sly grin was plastered on his face at the thought. Maybe he would try and pupped her tonight.

One the way back to the city, Rin had woken up and noticed that they weren't heading back to Kagome's condo. Curiously she whispered to her father not to wake up Kagome. "Daddy why aren't we going back home?"

Grinning at her from the rear view mirror he said, "We are going home, to our old home. I had all of Kagome's things taken to the mansion. Earlier today I had talked with Jaken and he told me that the mansion was fully repaired. I want to surprise Kagome with it."

Rin grinning at her father's explanation simply nodded her head and looked out the window as the buildings passed by.

* * *

Taisho mansion

It wasn't too long before the family made it back to the mansion. The home was as pristine as ever, the outer portion of the house was the same. The inside was what had changed.

Before the windows was covered in royal purple curtains something that he didn't care for but his former wife loved. Any speck of purple was gone, and was replaced with maroon red, and the carpets were cream white. The furniture in the home Sesshomaru made an effort to think of her option in the matter. He had Jaken buy furniture similar to certain pieces in her condo.

Couches, love seats and chaise lounge furniture were black Italian leather in the living room. The entire kitchen was remodeled with tan marble countertops and mahogany wood floors. The cabinets were made of mahogany wood, with a push button dish washer, one touch sinks.

The final change was the master bed room. The entire room just like the kitchen was gutted out and refurbished with brand new items. Inside the room was a king size bed that was so large that you could easily fit four adults comfortably. On the bed there were maroon red Egyptian cotton sheets. There was a night stand next to the bed and a vanity for her right outside their personal bathroom. The bathroom was fitted with gray marble countertops and Jacuzzi bath. A few feet from the Jacuzzi was a walk-in shower, big enough for fit two people inside. The shower heads were made with sterling silver with a touch faucet.

Not to mention the library, guest rooms, Rin's room, his private study and Kagome's study. The mansion had a nice make over.

Parking his car in the garage. He walked around the car over to the slumbering Kagome unfastened her from her car seat and carried her in a bridal style in the house. She molded perfectly into him. She sighed into his arms making him smirk and nuzzle his face into her neck.

Watching as Rin ran passed him jumped excitedly to the new changes that were made in the house. Greeting the maids as she ran by making a b-line straight for her new room. Sesshomaru smirked and she squealed from upstairs, saying how much she loved her new room.

Glancing back down at his mate his carried her up the stairs and placed her on the Egyptian cotton sheets letting her snuggle into the warmth. Kissing her on her forehead, and slowly leaving the room to make dinner.

An hour later Kagome woke to a delicious smell. It only took her a moment to realize she wasn't in her room. And she panicked almost immediately, she searched around the room for Sesshomaru or Rin.

Crawling out of the bed she wanders down to the kitchen to the smell and sees Rin and Sesshomaru working together to make dinner.

Rin was putting the already cut veggies in a garden salad and Sesshomaru was making a Fettuccine chicken Alfredo.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. Seeing that they busy making dinner she decided to make herself known.

Seeing that neither noticed her presence, slowly crept up to Sesshomaru and kissed the back of his neck. Smirking as he flinched for a moment and he suddenly turned around and wrapped her in his arms.

"This place is amazing is this your home? This is a huge house. Where are all of the maids?" She said leaning into his touch.

"You mean 'our' home, this is yours now too. I told them to take the day off you will see them in the morning. I wanted to surprise you with a home cook dinner in your new home. I apologize for not telling you ahead of time." He placed a kiss on her lips. He held her for a moment drinking in her presence and reluctantly released her. Turning back to his finishing his Alfredo sauce on the stove.

Kagome in turn smiled at him and went to help Rin set the table. Once everything was set the young family enjoyed a quiet meal enjoying each other's company.

Once dinner was done the couple put Rin to bed. Kissing their daughter good night they walked to their bedroom to settle in for the night.

* * *

Lemon (You have been warned)

Kagome taking off her makeup and jewelry in front of her vanity mirror, smirking when she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arm around her pulling her from the vanity and onto the bed.

Their lips instantly connected as they tried to tear the offending clothing off of each other. Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed as his hand explored every inch of her body. Ripping off her bra her pink nipple greeted them. He took one into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. Kagome moaned and arched her back into his mouth. Growling with approval at her reaction, he gently bite down on her nipple enjoying her nails raked against his skull.

She gently pushed him off of her and switched positions. Intrigued by his mate's new found strength, he allowed her to dominate him. She was determined to torture him. "Now you're not allowed to touch unless I say so… Okay?" She leaned into kiss him but pushed his hands back when he wanted to wrap his arms around her body.

Allowing Kagome her fun, though he couldn't vocalize his agreement he simply nodded. Grinning at her small victory so slowly ran her hands his exposed chest making lazy circles over his left nipple, she mimicked his earlier action she bit down on his right nipple causing him to choke down a moan. Rolling her tongue once more his abused nipple she ran her tongue down to his pants. Pulling his pants off, she exposed his glorious penis. She ran her finger over the head and watched as it jerked to her touch. She put her tongue on the head and gave it a quick lick enjoying herself as she watched her mate try and hold back another throaty moan.

Hearing him moan turned her on as well. Her juices started to flow from her pussy onto her panties soaking them. Taking her left hand she started stroking herself gasping when her thumb flicked her clitoris.

The mixture of his mate's arousal and her tantalizing teasing of her wicked tongue was driving him off of the edge. His beast wanted to come out and pup its mate. It wanted to fuck so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

Fighting back a husky growl he struggled to keep his beast at bay. He watched with flickering red/gold eyes as his mate had her way with his body.

Every time he wanted to touch her, she would simply bat his hand away and say, "You promised Sess, now be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself." Grinning hard at the simple fact that he couldn't for much longer.

It was torture not being able to touch her. And he would be damned if it ever happened again. Unable to keep his word any longer. He wrapped his arms her pulling her into deep kiss. His tongue battled for dominance, only pulling away to allow her to breathe. Unable to take it any longer he placed on the bed and ripped her panties and burying his cock into her tight folds.

It felt so right being inside her he never wanted to leave. It was like she was made just for him. Hearing her whimper silently asking him to move, he couldn't help but comply. He pulled out slowly enjoying the slight dissatisfaction of her face, until he slammed his cock into her. He continued his slow pace watching his mate almost screamed in frustration.

He wanted her to be aware that he had just as much of a strong effect on her, as she did on him. He wanted her to beg, and he wasn't going to stop until she did.

Being the receiving line wasn't as fun, she wanted to kill Sesshomaru for his intentionally slow speed. He would hit her sweet spot and then slowly pull out only to slam back in and repeat the action.

Screaming at her mate she demanded, "Sesshomaru faster." He grinned at his mate and complied with her request.

It was almost rhythmic the sound of her skin hitting his. The sweet sound of his mate moaning and mewing as he hit her g-spot. Her ebony hair pooled around her hair like black water. The look in her eyes, the sensual almost predatory look, drew him in and kissed her.

He sensed she was close to cumming and pulled out of her, lifting her from her position on her back flipping her so that she would lie on her stomach. Before Kagome could moan her dissatisfaction he slammed into her making her scream from the climate. Her walls crashed into his cock making him cum as well.

His seed filled every inch of her, purring as he smelt his seed reach her egg, fertilizing it. It wouldn't be determined until the morning, but he was certain that she was pregnant. Pulling himself out of her he smirked as she instantly snuggled into his chest.

Listening to her breathing slow, his mind began to wonder once more. He wanted to spend his life with her. The mating mark would make that certain, he also wanted to tell the world that she was his publicly. He wanted her approval before making the necessary arrangements for a wedding.

* * *

Hospital

Back in the hospital, Bankotsu and Miroku were waiting in Naraku room as he slept. Both of them had thought about what to talk about to him about next. They had decided that needed if they were going to know as much about the family from Naraku's view. They needed to careful as to not tip off Kagerōmaru when they reached the topic of Kagura's whereabouts.

Both sat in together in silence Bank reading a newspaper and Miroku researching Naraku's family. Until they hear a groan, both of the immediately stopped what they were doing and were at his bed side in moments.

Blurring crimson eyes blinked at the two figures. He gently rubbed his eyes with his hands and relaxed realizing it was just the two men from earlier.

"Your still here… My father is dead… My father didn't abandon me." Naraku's voice was hallow like an empty shell. As he woke up it was as if his mind was trying to make sense of everything. He wanted to think that his father didn't like him. He wanted to believe that his left him in that hell hole. He turned his eyes from them to the pale white walls.

Sensing his sorrow Miroku put his hand on Naraku's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But yes your father is dead. I know that his is difficult but are you up to answering some questions?"

Glancing in Miroku's direction he simply nodded.

Bankotsu took charge and asked, "Who was craved the spider into your back?"

Naraku looked away from them and muttered. "My uncle Jūrōmaru. He had me pinned on the floor while Uncle Kagerōmaru was questioning about Kagura's whereabouts."

Leaning back in his chair Bankotsu asked another question. "Before you passed out, you mentioned that Kagerōmaru was eccentric. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Naraku looked hard a Bankotsu, but answered. "He was a hard disciplinarian. He was a strong believer of the term 'children should be seen and not heard.' He was a stickler of rules, and the rules he made were unreasonable and cruel. To emphasize his point he would put a lock on the refrigerator so that Kagura and I couldn't get a snack. He wasn't religious but adopted some of the principles from it. Such as the baptism. If I missed behaved he would hold my head under the water when I was younger until I passed out, only to revive me and do it again. He often told me that he was cleansing me of my sins. He liked controlling everything around him and everyone."

Miroku looked at Bankotsu for a moment then asked, "Do you know what happened to your Aunt Yura?"

Confused at the question he tilted his head to the side. "Aunt Yura? What does she have to do with this?"

Bankotsu put his hands in his pocket, looking dead in Naraku's eyes. "We believe that she is dead as well. However unlike your father, Musō we haven't been able to find her body."

Glaring at the detective Naraku growled. "That doesn't mean that she is dead. She ran away from Uncle Kagerōmaru. She could be hiding out somewhere safe from the madness."

Miroku understanding his frustration tried to reason with him. "It is very unlikely. Think about it, you said it yourself Kagerōmaru is possessive and controlling. I don't think he would have willingly let her go without a fight. I suspect that that she did try to leave, but something happened in resulting her demise. Why would she have left Kagura behind? Who told you that she left your uncle?"

Realization shown in Naraku's eyes, "I…It is was Kagerōmaru that was the only time he looked genuinely depressed. I only visited Aunt Yura when Uncle wasn't around. I never really though much on it as a child but I was never around Uncle Kagerōmaru until Aunt Yura disappeared. Do you really think that he killed her? Couldn't it had been Jūrōmaru he has always been merciless one. He never spoke, and lurked around like a shadow. He was always been on Kagerōmaru like a rash. His eyes were almost dead inside."

"So you still believe that Jūrōmaru killed his brother's wife and his own half-brother." Miroku thought it over. It did make sense. There was no evidence of Jūrōmaru having a wife, or any children. Maybe he was jealous of his brothers for obtaining something that he himself couldn't. "Who was the one that put the spider mark on Kagura's back? It different than the one on ur back."

Naraku sat up at that piece of information. "I didn't know she had a tattoo. Jūrōmaru would have allowed her to get a tattoo, he likes using Kagerōmaru knife and listening to me scream as he dug it in. But the more I that I think about it could have been Kagerōmaru he didn't want her to leave him. Even found a man who was close to him for her to marry so that he knew she was close by. He might have taken her to get it done."

Convinced of who they were after now Bankotsu walked out of the door and sent Un to gather information on Jūrōmaru's whereabouts.

Miroku who wasn't completely convinced asked Kagura's whereabouts once more. Naraku looked down at his white bed sheets, "She is with a friend of mine. They haven't contacted me yet, I had just sent her off not too long before my uncle's came to look for her."

Completely forgetting about the listening device by the bed Miroku asked, "How were they supposed to contact you? I know it couldn't have been by land line. Or Computer that could be traced. Is there a disposable cell phone or something.

Naraku nodded at the information, "I have a cell hidden in the house. I won't know when they will contact though. My friend Hiten is supposed to contact me when he has safely hidden her."

Just as Miroku received that information, Bankotsu comes back into the room and drops his jaw at the information he heard. He instantly grabs Miroku and hurls him out of the room.

Startled at the sudden movement it took every ounce of Miroku's strength to not swing at him. "What the hell?" He hissed at Bankotsu, "I was making a big break through why did you pull me out of the room?"

Glaring at Miroku, he hissed back at his longtime friend. "Did you forget about the listening device in the flower plant? We still don't know which one is out to kill Kagura, we do know that both of them are after her and you just led them right to her. If I hadn't pulled you out of there you would have led whoever was listening to the information right to the hiding place."

Miroku's eyes popped out of his head. _What have I done? Did I just jeopardize someone's life? _Leaning against the wall he had a dazed look in his eyes. He had a sick expression on his face.

"Pull yourself together. Naraku and his friend must have put in place a contingency plan if something were to happen to either of them. Don't worry I pulled you out before Naraku could tell us the hiding place. I'll drive to the house and pick up the cell. Pull the device out of the as soon as you go back in there and text me the location of the cell. Just focus on gaining his trust." Bankotsu place his hand on Miroku should to calm him down.

Running out the hospital to his car in the parking lot. Bankotsu quickly got into the car and made a b-line for the house. Hopefully the uncles weren't listening to the device and weren't already at the house looking for the cellphone. _One could only hope. Let the Kami's be on our side for once._

* * *

Naraku's Mansion

Kagerōmaru had torn the house into shreds. Pillows were ripped in two and feathers were littered all over the floor. Photos were smashed and wall had holes in them. Kagerōmaru almost growled in frustration.

After listening to the device he knew for certain that there was a cell phone somewhere in the house. The problem was finding it. He knew that Naraku had to have hidden it somewhere in a place easy for him to get access. But as he looked around the house, most of the places were complicated or difficult to access quickly.

Thinking back on the day they tortured his dear nephew. It took Naraku a moment to answer the door at the front of the house.

Walking back to the entrance he looked around seeing a picture that he never notice before. It was a replica of Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night. At first glance the painting didn't look that different. That is until he approached it. That was when he realized that it was fastened to the wall. Leaning closer to painted he noticed that there was an indentation on the moon in the upright corner of the frame. Pushing on the moon opened a secret hatch releasing the frame from the wall. Inside was a wall safe with a 6 digit combination lock.

The possibilities were endless except his nephew was a creature of habit. Though Naraku tried he couldn't help but fall in the curse of redundancy. He tried the boy's birthday, Kagura's, the day his father disappears. None of the obvious dates were correct. Kageromaru thought more on his nephew life. Naraku was a defense attorney, and a damn good one at that. He was known to meet with the victim to determine if he could win his cases against them. Naraku was often seen at Shikon Hospital, which was why when Kagerōmaru started to seduce the staff it wasn't difficult to get close to 'that' nurse, Kanna. He tried the combination 744566, the word 'SHIKON' and the lock opened revealing a cheap disposable cellphone.

Holding it in his hand like a cherished jewel, he was one step closer. Now all he had to do was wait for Naraku's friend, Hiten to call and Kagura would be his.

End Chapter

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter... I will update soon.


	24. Not a chapter

Hey guys I'm sooo sorry about this, I know that this isn't a chapter. I am so against author notes and as soon as I have completed this chapter I will replace this. I am really struggling with this chapter because there is so much I to put in it. But it looks like I will have to make it two chapters instead. I haven't had the time to sit down and type it due to my new work schedule, I haven't disappointed yet with my latest posts and I hope I won't with this one.

Will post soon I promise. Please hold out a little while longer.


	25. One step closer

Hotel Downtown

Walking into his hotel suite room, Kagerōmaru could have almost laughed at how he had just one up the police and his 'precious' nephew. He ran his long fingers in his purple hair. He had what they desired… the cell phone. The damn thing wasn't special at all, just a cheap burner phone. The only problem is that there were no contacts on the phone, not one.

Calling for room service requesting a bottle of his favorite wine, he couldn't help but smile at his success.

Sipping his Cabernet Sauvignon, he set the phone on the night stand and began to contemplate his next decision. His nephew was move cleaver then he thought, it meant that whoever was 'protected' Kagura was a professional. _Hmmm…A professional, think Kagerōmaru. Remember the brat's profession. He is a lawyer he represents the scum bags of the world. He has made a lot of friends. Maybe a mob boss, or a loan shark that owed him some favor. _

Setting the glass down next to the phone he laid down on the bed. Decided to reach out in the criminal community to see if she was somewhere out there, it wasn't the first time that someone had lied to him for a quick buck.

_Then there was the option of her being hidden with the marshals or some special body guard. There wasn't any proof of either helping Naraku. The brat never spoke of personal matters, he was strictly business. _Glancing at the cellphone he couldn't help it, he would have to wait for the call if this first option didn't pan out.

"I'm one step closer. Kagura you will be mine sooner or later." He closed his crimson eyes taking a light nap.

* * *

Naraku's Mansion

Bankotsu make it to the mansion, and was instantly on alert realizing that the door was jarred open. Pulling out his gun from its holster, he silently cussed at how fates were treating him in this case. He approached the house silently, gently pushing the door open. His eyes widened at the mess.

The house was in shambles, the once immaculate home was now all but reduced to rubble. Pictures laid shattered on the ground. Furniture was turned over and ripped. The ivory walls were damaged. Bankotsu couldn't help but stare at the destruction. Scanning the debris he wasn't able to find the cell phone.

Sifting through the rubble he looked for any signs of life. Looking in every room in the home.

Unable to sense anyone, he put his gun in the holster and called Miroku. Hopefully the uncles didn't find the phone, but with the destruction there was no way of knowing.

* * *

Hospital

Sitting in the chair in the waiting room. Miroku didn't hear a word Bankotsu had said. He was bothered by what he had done. No amount of kind words could make his feel better. He had just doomed two innocent lives.

Miroku could believe that he had forgotten that the receiver was in the plant vase, it was a rocky mistake. Something that would have been prevented if he was focused like he was supposed to. Because of him he could have led the uncle's right to the phone, and by now both of Naraku friend, and cousin were probably dead.

His face now pale, and his eyes were dull. Ah was trying to shake Miroku out of his depressive state, but wasn't getting anywhere. Un wasn't one to allow anyone to wallow in self-pity pushes his bother out of the way and slaps Miroku. The only sound you could hear was the echo of the slap. Miroku's face was in shock and looked up at an annoyed Un unable to hide his confusion. Un leaned in close to Miroku whispering. "So you make a mistake there is nothing you can do about it now." Un then leaned back and with an emotionless face said, "The only thing you can do is pick your head up and move forward. You managed to do one thing that the uncles could never do. Get Naraku to confide in you. He'll need you now more than ever. So stop acting like some pansy ass bitch and go back in there."

Shocked by how Un reacted to him all he could do was shack it off and move back to Naraku's room. He had to face the fact that he screwed the pooch big time, he didn't receive a call from Ban so there was a chance that he beat Kagerōmaru to the Mansion.

Taking a shaken breathe Miroku squared his shoulders and walked into the room. Naraku was staring blankly out of the window. When the door opened that was when he turned to look at Miroku.

Naraku couldn't place the look on Miroku's. It looked like he had lost in space. Naraku saw that the color had drained from his face and the sparkle that was once in his eyes had vanished. It was like he had just received bad news.

After being in the hospital for a while Naraku's back wound had scarred over, making his back tight. Instead of sleeping on his stomach like he had been, the doctors and nurses allowed him to lay on his back as long as he didn't reopen the wound. Trying not to stretch his back too much he managed to get into a comfortable seated position.

"Is there something wrong Miroku? You look like someone shot your dog." Naraku watched carefully as Miroku didn't answer him and went to the floral arrangement. He gently lifted the bottom of the vase and pulled the listening device out from the bottom. He wanted nothing more than to slam the damn thing into the floor and smash it to a million pieces, and calming with a pair of tweezers and with unimaginable care turned the device off.

"What… What was that?" Naraku said cautiously. He wanted to be wrong, God he wanted to be wrong. It looked like listening device. But why would the police need a listening device for him. He was willingly giving up information as long as it meant that his cousin was safe. Then a terrible thought came into his mind, what if they didn't put it there. Sudden realization came upon him and his face went white. "M-my uncles put it there didn't they?" It was a rhetorical question but sullen look on Miroku's face was all the answer that he needed.

Unable to breathe Naraku looked at the small listening device in Miroku's. Had he just unknowingly told his uncles everything? Had they already found Kagura, if so was she already dead. Had he just killed his precious cousin? Suddenly the room started to close in on him and he felt trapped. His face became ghostly white. He was about to hyperventilate again until Miroku put his hands on his shoulder pouring in his spiritual to calm him down.

"I need you to calm down." Miroku tried to harden his voice, but there was a slight quiver.

Naraku missed the slight hesitation in his voice, he was solely focused on the listening device. "How long was that here?" His voice was low almost like a whisper.

Decided to choose his words carefully he looked Naraku in the eyes, "I don't know how long this has been there. I was told by Bankotsu that it was there."

Naraku eyes dulled a bit he didn't need to be told why they decided to keep it in his room. They needed to keep his uncles close. And now after talking with Miroku he wasn't sure if his uncles were innocent. There were very few memories he had of his Aunt and his father.

The only reoccurring thing was that was in his life as a child was his uncles and Kagura. He knew his family was messed up but murders? _Would they really stoop to killing her if Kagerōmaru wasn't able to get her to come back with him?_

He wasn't used to this form of stress. He dealt with the criminally insane in the courtroom, but never in a million years would he have though that he would have to deal with it in his personal life.

Steadying his mind Naraku thought about his friend Hiten. They had been close ever since college, he was the only person Naraku trusted with his life.

_He was in a bad place when he left the old farm house. He felt abandoned by his father and he was physically abused by his uncles unable to understand actual kindness. He was struggling to establish any relationship with anyone. Even though he didn't mean to he would end becoming aggressive with anyone who came to close. That was until Hiten came into the picture. He had an unusual shade of expresso brown hair with honey highlights that contrasted nicely with cran-apple eyes. He had a protective nature about him, he was the eldest of two siblings his younger brother Manten and baby sister Souten. He had managed to support them while attending college. Just like him, Hiten was given dealt a bad hand, but instead of crumbling he managed to push on. He broke Naraku's barrier and helped him on the path of recovery. At first they started out as friends, but then came something more and slowly he started to understand kindness and love once more. _

Hiten was a great friend like that. He protected him when they dated and even when they broke it off. And if the roles were reversed and Hiten's family was in danger he wouldn't hesitate to protect them.

_That was it, Hiten would protect her no matter what. It didn't matter that his uncles had the cellphone._

If Hiten watched the news then he was aware that Naraku was in the hospital, which meant that as a safety precaution Hiten wouldn't contact Naraku for fear of expose his location with Kagura.

Miroku watched as Naraku's aura calmed almost instantly. He couldn't understand what caused such a sudden chance and was about to ask him when his phone on his side vibrated.

Looking down at his phone he realized it was Bankotsu. He must have reached to mansion. Taking one more glance at Naraku he left him to take the call.

Sitting in the waiting room Miroku answered his phone. "Yes, did you get the phone?" On the other end he heard a groan.

"No I was unable to find it. The house is in shambles. They must have gotten to it before we did."

"Bankotsu I'm so sorry, this is the exact reason I'm not a cop, and why I work with the dead. I lose focus on what is around me." Looking down that the ground.

Hearing the sound of a seatbelt clicking into place. He heard Ban say, "It isn't your fault, they would have figured it out some other way. I'm sure Naraku has been made aware?"

Swallowing Miroku nodded only to realize that Ban couldn't see him. "Yea he took it better than to be expected. When I told him he started to hyperventilate but soon was overcome with a sense of calm. I didn't have a chance to ask him since you called."

"Hmm, okay I'm going coming back to the hospital. We have to get who is protecting her and get to her quickly. We can't afford another mishap."

With that Miroku hung up the phone and sat down in a nearby chair, opting to wait for Ban before going back in Naraku's room.

* * *

Taisho mansion

It was early in the morning at the Taisho Mansion, and Kagome woke feeling deliciously warm. It was still dark out, it would be a few more hours before the sun would rise. Blinking her sapphire eyes she tried to stretch only to find out that she couldn't more. Alarmed for a moment she allowed her eyes to focus on the blurring creamy object in front of her. Once her vision cleared she realized that she was staring at a bare chest. Only to bend her head back and realize she was snuggling in bed with a very naked Sesshomaru. She blushed as she remember what had transpired last night. And smiled as she realized that he was still asleep. His white bangs fanned over his eyes and his face looked calm showing a small smile as he slept. She could gaze upon his face for hours that was until an uncomfortable pressure pressed against her pelvis alerting her that she needed to use the restroom. Gently trying to pry herself from Sesshomaru, only resulted in him pulling her closer to him. A pair of red eyes stared at her as scooted away, and gave a disapproving growl at her. He nipped her in her neck a silence warning to not move again. Making a squeak at the sudden assault at her neck, Sesshomaru's beast went back into its cage.

She grunted unable to wrench herself from his steel grip, she didn't want to have an accident in the bed. Then and idea popped in her head she didn't want to wake him so why not comfort his beast. She concentrated and pooled her spiritual energy into rather large ball. Starting with his feet she left the energy engulf him in a soothing manner. It was kind of like a virtual her so that she could use the restroom. Once he was completely engulfed she tried once more and this time succeeded. Sliding out of bed she walked to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Once she was finished she stood at the sink washing her hands. Suddenly she felt that she wasn't a hundred percent. The room started to spin like she was in the tilt o whirl for 3 hours. She leaned over the sink to catch her breath letting the queasiness pass, she staggered back to the bed and flopped on her back onto the mattress falling instantly back to sleep.

At the sudden disturbance in the bed, Sesshomaru woke with a start and immediately looked at his mate. Seeing that she was alright he was about to lay back down only to realize she was giving off a difference scent than the night before.

Her natural Japanese Sakura blossom scent was clouded with the scent of vanilla. He continued to sniff and realized that the smell was coming from her abdomen. His eyes widen realizing that his little mate was pregnant. Though he was unable to determine the sex of the offspring, he had no doubt in his mind that he would love it just like he loved his little Rin. He put his head on her belly and snuggled to her. Taking deep breathes of her scent lulling himself back to sleep.

That was how Kagome woke a few hours later. The sun rays snuck into the bed room, shining right in her face. Pulling a pillow over her face she groaned realizing she couldn't fall back asleep. She thought that she would feel better after going back to sleep, but she realized that she was still nauseous. It felt like an elephant was sitting on her stomach. Looking down just past her exposed breasts was a sea of hair she could only assume was Sesshomaru's. She tried to move him but he wouldn't budge. Sighing she started to shake him. Soon he woke up and was immediately at her side.

"Mate is there something that you need? Are you hungry? Do you want to take a bath?" Bombarded by so many questions she was too stunned to speak.

Taking a moment to collect herself she calmly asked her mate. "Sessho, what's wrong with you? I simply wanted you to get off of me, it was making me feel nauseous."

Curious sapphire blinked at cautious amber ones as he shifted his gaze from her. "I'm… um asking because you're pregnant. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Kagome's eyes widen immediately and her hand flew to her stomach. _Pregnant… I'm going to be a mother? _

One moment she was holding her stomach the next her arms flew around his neck. "I'm going to be a mother! We're going to have a baby! Oh My God, what are we going to name it? Is it a boy or girl? We have to buy so much stuff for it. Oh have I have to call Kikyo, she is going to freak. And I have to tell my mot-" Sesshomaru put his finger on her lips. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from her. He expected excitement yes… but not full blown school girl excitement.

"We will work everything out Love, but first we need to tell our daughter first." Realization hit Kagome and she just smiled. He was right we do need to tell Rin. She will be so excited to have a new baby brother or sister.

"There is something else I want to ask you, but I feel that Rin needs to be present for this discussion." Sesshomaru said kissing her on her cheek.

She gave a curious look at her mate but she was too excited about the baby. With that the couple up and started to dress for the upcoming day.

* * *

Unknown location

An expresso brown hair gentleman with honey highlights sat at a café looking at the current news report. His cran-apple eyes narrowed at the lack of information he was searching for. Putting down his black coffee, he glanced at his female companion. Jet black hair was pulled into a low pony tail, and her crimson black eyes hidden by black sunglasses.

She leaned forward and whispered. "Hiten is Naraku alright. I don't believe that crap about a home invasion. We need to go back and I don't know if he is alright he could be dead for all we know."

Placing a calming hand on hers he leaned forward, "Don't worry Kagura, I think he maybe a little worse for wear but if he was dead we would know about it. And I don't think that it is a great idea to go see him. Whoever did that to him, is looking for you. Though neither of you will tell me who that person is. In order to protect you I think that the best option would be to send you off somewhere safer than here… without me."

Panic reached her crimson eyes. "No absolutely not, I won't have it. You said that you would keep me safe. I won't last a minute without you." She bit her lip as she as a lone tear fell from her face.

"I know that you are smarter than what you let on. If you weren't you would still be in the situation that you were in. You chose to run and make a better life for yourself. It is safer for you that we aren't together. I have no idea what kind of hold this person has, or who they are connected to. If they find me, they will find you. I need to get you to a safe place and change your appearance." Grasping her hand once more in a soothing manner. And leading her from the café.

She slowly started to relax. "Your right I was doing well before I met you. I just need to have my wits about me and keep a level head." Looking at him as they passed through a rather large group of people. "What exactly do you mean by changing my appearance?"

Grinning at her confused face, he tapped his finger on his chin. "Oh you know cutting and dyeing your hair. I have already gotten the paperwork for your name change. And three different safe houses to bounce from. So now the only thing we have to do make this new you work." Suddenly Hiten's soft expression became hard. "Do you remember my rules Kagura?"

Sighing to herself she muttered before replying, "Never talk about my past. If someone gets too suspicious I drop what I'm doing and leave the area immediately. Dispose of anything that can be linked back to me. Memorize your phone number so I don't have it linked in any of my burner phones."

Listening to her recited his rules made him smile, but he frowned when she stopped. "You forgot the most important rule. NEVER and I mean never take a phone call from anyone who is calling my line asking for you. From this moment on I won't call you Kagura. I'll call you my 'Lucky star' if you hear your name from my phone for any reason. Drop it and run as fast and as far as you can."

Pulling her sunglasses off of her eyes she looked at Hiten. He was serious about that rule. "I understand, for no reason should I answer the phone when someone calls asking for my name."

Smiling they walked briskly to the salon to change her appearance.

* * *

Hotel Downtown

Kagerōmaru bit his lip to the point that blood was sliding from side his lips. _Nothing there was nothing on who Naraku pawned his daughter off to. _He had Jūrōmaru look in on all of the heavy hitters. All of the gangs and murders that Naraku one of them knew anything about his daughter.

The lack of information just angered him more. He was so damn close. He could almost taste his daughter's blood on his lips. He crimson eyes darken at that though. Once she was gone Rin would be his. He would raise her to be the best little granddaughter in the world.

He glanced at the phone. Teasing him with its simplicity. He wanted nothing more than to throw it against the room and just snatch Rin. But he would be patient and do it right.

He poured himself another glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. Once his was finished with it he would turn on for the night when Jūrōmaru came into the room with solemn silence.

Jūrōmaru glance at his brother then at the table where a lone fork lay. He grabbed it and started to tap Morse code on the table.

Kagerōmaru listened for a moment and suddenly sprang from the bed. Looking at his younger brother hard before a sinister smile appeared on his face.

"So it seems that my dear nephew pawned her off to a Marshall. This is why I love you brother. How did you come across this information?" He looked at Jūrōmaru when he held up a reporter badge. He explained that he had gone into a cop bar under cover of investigating the 'mysterious' invasion at Naraku's mansion, which was really risky. But found out that someone had taken an unexpected vacation. It was a long shot, but chose to investigate.

One of the cops was talking to another in the booth behind him. Talking about a hot black haired woman with the most seducing crimson red eyes in this Marshalls apartment when the group of them came for their weekly poker game.

They mentioned that it was weird that he didn't want them to meet her and that they needed to reschedule their poker game. But the next day the Marshall filed for an unexpected vacation. He regretted to his brother that he was unable to uncover the Marshall's name.

"Hmm… this is rather promising. There is no doubt about it that the woman is Kagura. But even without the name there isn't many Marshall's that would take an unexpected vacation." Looking over to Jūrōmaru a sinister smile formed over his mouth. "Find him and we find her. I want you to hack into the police database and find out if there was anyone who took an unexpected vacation."

Watching Jūrōmaru turn to walk out of the door. Kagerōmaru stopped him by saying, "Oh, and brother don't get caught. I still have some use for you."

* * *

End Chapter

Just as promised I have completed my chapter, and on my birthday too. I hoped you liked the chapter and I'm working on the second part as we speak. So hopefully I'll get that one out to you. Something big will happen in the next chapter. And I was on a Criminal Minds Binge so you know its it going to be twisted.


	26. Death comes closer

Hey Guys I just want to apologize for my tardiness in not giving you the chapters in a timely manner. I know 6 months is a long time. To be honest I just didn't have the time to complete my promise of adding the second promised chapter. I also had the worst writers block. I didn't know where to go with the story and almost thought about scrapping it. But chose to just let the story roll around in my head for a while and jot notes down when a good idea came to me. For taking so long I decided to make the chapter longer.

Well here we go on with the story.

* * *

Hotel Downtown

Jūrōmaru stared at his brother for just a moment. His crimson eyes flickered confusion. His brother's tone was odd to him. _'I still have use for you.'_ Crimson eyes narrowed at the thought that his brother would possibly abandon him or worst. A flicker of doubt flashed in his eyes. 'He would never do that,' he thought, 'He is just frustrated with not finding his delinquent daughter. Once he finds her and takes care of her everything will go back to normal.' Calming his nerves he walked down the corridor to the hotel elevator, thinking of a way into the Marshall's Office. One thing was for certain in order to find Kagura, they needed to find the Marshall…

Kagerōmaru watched his brother leave. He noticed the moment of hesitation his twin shown. Leaning up on his elbows he began to contemplate the usefulness of his brother. As children Jūrōmaru proved to be a useful individual, from the execution of their parents and brother, to the murders they had committed up to this point. The sacred vow that they made towards each other was two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. That was the reason that Jūrōmaru tongue was removed. Secret could be kept if the other was unable to talk… or dead. His brother volunteered with the procedure and developed the unspoken trust that they had for each other. Jūrōmaru had proven time and time again his usefulness. He had gone above and beyond to please him. That was the one thing that he always loved about his brother. But as of late Jūrōmaru had become a disappointment, being unable to find his daughter.

Getting up of off the bed, he grabbed the empty bottle of wine from the night stand and threw it against the wall. He hated not being able to control what was his, he hated the fact that every in his life always wanted to fight him… question him.

Walking pass the shattered remains of the bottle to the balcony. He let the cool air brush against his skin. Looking out in to the at the city lights, he developed a stern look on his face.

Only time will tell if he was going to have to pull the cord on his brother just like he did everyone else. He just hoped that when he did his brother didn't develop a back bone and fight him.

* * *

Shikon Hospital

Naraku looked around the room and decided that he needed to get out the room. He started pulling the IV out of his arm, took off the heart monitor. Sitting on the edge of the bed in his one-sided night gown letting the sheet fall off of his wrapped back, exposing his back to cool air in the room. He tested his balance and placed his feet on the ground. His back felt tight from the pulling his body was doing, but it did feel much better than it. Once he was able to walk he pulled the door open and bumped into Miroku who was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands.

Walking over to him, Naraku placed his hand on his shoulder. Surprising Miroku out of his thoughts. He looked up and was surprised to see Naraku out of bed. Ah and Un came to Naraku's side to make sure he didn't fall. Swatting them away he placed his steadied himself up against the wall. "It will be fine. My friend is making sure that Kagura is safe. He's in the Marshall services, he'll make sure that she is well protected."

Miroku let out a small sigh that he had been holding in. "That was why you were so calm when I mentioned that your Uncle found the phone. You knew that your friend wouldn't contact you from that, if he saw you were in the hospital, he would find a creative way of getting ahold of you."

Seeing Naraku nod, Miroku let out another sigh with a stranded look on his face. "So who is this mystery friend?"

Naraku glanced around at the passing nurses and doctors, he simply shook his head no. "I think it would be best to find a place safe to talk about. If he was able to get into a hospital room and bug it. I'm not going to chance it here. I need some cloths I wanted out of here."

Pulling out his phone Miroku called Ban to make a stop at the store. Naraku couldn't leave only wearing a gown.

* * *

Taisho Mansion

It was an excited morning at the Taisho Mansion. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome agreed that Rin needed to know about the pregnancy but Kagome weren't sure how she would handle it. Brushing her hair in her vanity mirror, she glance at Sesshomaru dressing himself in the mirrors reflection. Losing herself in thought she couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was excited about having a baby and she didn't think about how it would effect Rin.

So much had happened to the girl, from her father getting a divorce of her biological mother to gaining another mother so soon. Kagome feared that the pregnancy would be too much.

Sesshomaru paused putting his shirt on as he sensed his mate's distressed. Trying to figure out what caused her to feel that way. He walked up to her and kissed her mating mark, instantly causing his mate to relax.

"Kagome, I don't see the problem with you being pregnant. You're putting unneeded stress to the baby."

Instantly putting her hands to the belly. She felt guilty for being guilty. She was over thinking. Turning slightly to Sesshomaru she gave him kiss on the lip and finished getting dressed. Kagome decided to get dressed in a flowing sky grey maxi dress with a brown belt and silver sandals. Sesshomaru chose a pressed white button up shirt with black dress pants and black shoes. Sesshomaru watched from his position on the bed as his mate was finishing off her look with makeup, opting to put on neutral color eyes shadow and a bit of a pink lip stain to give it the look some color. Moments later they headed towards the dining room.

Kagome wasn't used to so many maids and butlers walking catering to her every whim. After she and Sesshomaru got dressed she expected to make breakfast like she had been in the past. Only to have it already made for her the moment she sat down at the table. Rin was already present, munching on pancakes. She was wearing and outfit of her own design. A checkered white and pink dress with two pink bow clips in her head. Once she saw Kagome she gave her mother a pancake filled grin and continued to munch away. Sesshomaru took the seat at the head of the table smiling tenderly at Rin and his mate.

He watched as Kagome wiped syrup stains from Rin's face as they chatted about what they planned on doing today. It was then he noticed that Rin was sniffing Kagome and glancing at Kagome in confusing.

* * *

Rin POV

I was so excited to see mommy and daddy as they came into the dining room to have breakfast. I was even more excited to see that mommy came and sat next to me. I happily munched on my pancakes there was a smell that wasn't there before. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but lean into my mother's scent. My mother normally carried the scent of Vanilla, but now there was a lavender swirled around it.

I glanced it over at my father who was watching her curiously. I asked, "Father why does mother have such a different scent. It isn't unpleasant it just different." I watched as my father shifted uncomfortably in his seat. And noticed how his mother tensed in next to her.

Tilting my head to the side she looked back and forth at her parents. Who were curiously acting really weird, I leaned back into mother's shoulder and took and deep whiff. The sent was focused around her belly. I smiled at the realization.

Grandpa had told me once in the past that sometimes a woman's sent changes when they experience different emotions, go into heat, or are pregnant.

Judging by how her parents were acting she chose the latter. Unconsciously shaking her head she couldn't help but think how silly her parents were. She secretly always wanted a sibling, but didn't think she would ever have one with her biological mother. Just the fact that her new mother was going to be a mother made her really happy.

Thinking more I realized that mother and father still didn't answer me. I smiled once more to myself and decided to play along and act innocent. "Father is mommy going to have a baby?" My grinned got bigger at their reactions.

I squealed excitedly and said, "Great, I'll be the best sister ever." And with that turned back to my pancakes, forgetting my parents were there. 'It's best to not make them uncomfortable, adults always act weird', stuffing a huge chunk of pancake in her mouth.

* * *

Normal point of view (Taisho Mansion)

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were surprised at Rin's nonchalant response. Placing the cup of coffee on the dining room table Sesshomaru asked, "So you don't mind that you won't be an only child anymore." Watching her simply shake her head no as she made animalistic noises no lady should make while eating. Sesshomaru snorted an uncharacteristic laugh and went back to reading his paper while sipping his coffee.

Kagome leaned into Rin careful of the flying pancake bits that flung in the air from her vigorous eating and kissed her on the forehead. Unconsciously she rubbed her tummy where the undeveloped embryo rested. She turned back to her breakfast and Kagome stole a glance at both of them and smiled.

After breakfast was consumed, Kagome went to the living room and called her sister to see if she was home. Tapping gently one the phone waited as she listened to the phone ring she smiled when she heard Inuyasha's gruff voice answer the phone.

"Konnichiwa, Taisho residence Inuyasha speaking how may I help you?"

"Konnichiwa, hey this is Kagome is Kikyo home?" She waited listening to Inuyasha shift in the bed taking a couple in sniffs in the air.

"Yeah, she's home making breakfast I believe." Inuyasha was instantly up in a moment as wild thoughts poured into his head. "Why on earth are you calling so early? Did someone die? Is Rin okay? Where in the hell is Sesshomaru?"

Laughing at his antics she calmed him down instantly telling him that everything was alright. "I just wanted to talk to her, since she's home is it alright if Sesshomaru, Rin and I come over for a bit. We can go out and have lunch together. I kinda need some one on one time with her."

Grumbling to himself he made some incoherent words before giving his answer. "Sure that means I have to get dressed. See you later on today sis." Without wanting for her to respond he hung up.

Kagome giggled at the phone as she hung up. She went back to the vanity to do a quick touch up on the makeup. Giving herself a once over she decided to explore the mansion in search for her mate. She wanted to tell him that they were going to go visit Kikyo later.

Making her way down the hall she came across her mate's private study. As she opened up the door she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was. It was designed similar to the rest of the house, however the room was more like a library then a study. And in the center was her mate arguing with someone over something work related.

Not wanted to disturb him she walked among the rows of books looking for something to read. Once she did she found a lone couch far from her mate she curled up reading the book in silence.

Resting his hands in his hand he slammed the phone on the receiver. He didn't think his employees could be so stupid. The thought of strangling them was so overwhelming. However as the scent of his mate made calmed his murderous urges.

Lift his head from his hand he looked left and right trying to figure out where his mate was for her scent to be so strong. Her scent wafted around him like fog, almost drowning him in bliss. He purred unconsciously, as he got up to look for her. His search wasn't long as he found her curled up reading a romance novel from her selection of books that were place in study.

She looked so invested in her book she didn't even notice that he was there. She didn't notice him sitting on the couch with her or leaning in to see what she was reading. Not used to being ignored by her he kissed her cheek shocking her out of the momentary reading trance.

Grinning at her stupefied expression, he said. "I see that you have made yourself comfortable. I heard you on the phone before I went to get some work done."

Glancing from him back to her book, she smiled and said, "Yep, I was calling Kikyo to see if she wanted to have lunch. I think she should know that she is going to be an Aunt again. Besides it's been a few days since Rin has seen them and I think it would be fun to hang out as a family. Don't you?"

Looking up to see him smile and gave a quick nod. She knew that it was alright for them to go and visit her sister.

* * *

Shadowy corner deep downtown

It was early evening and Jūrōmaru still didn't know where to begin. He didn't think that there was any possible way for someone like himself to sneak in to the Marshall's office not being able to speak and all. He needed someone who wouldn't draw attention to himself and was smooth and calm under intense situations. This wasn't going to be an easy mission… this was breaking into a federal building to acquire private personal information. If they were caught it would be a federal offense. And he didn't look good in jail clothes.

There was also another issue. Most of the Marshall's kept witness information and other matters that pertained to them within house an outsider would cause instant alert to all Marshalls in the office.

Jūrōmaru thought to himself, 'Who do I know that isn't dead to get this job done?' He knew that he wouldn't get far not being able to talk. He needed someone to talk for him and gather the needed information. He turned down an abandon corner to a local stripper joint. He walked right passed the bouncer, who didn't bother to check Jūrōmaru's ID.

The scantily cladded women didn't really interest him. But the smell of arousal, cigarette smoke and alcohol cleared his head.

A familiar scent made its way through the others. Jūrōmaru looked for the source and smiled. Getting up and walking to the scent he came across the man who failed to woo her successfully... Hojo… He was getting his kicks making it rain and grabbing ass.

Staring from the shadows, Jūrōmaru thought more on Hojo Hinata. He was a dirty cop… that much was certain and one who had many debts that needed to be paid. He only had one job to do. His soul job was to woo Kagura into leaving the Taisho's protection and into Kagerōmaru's Hotel room, once successfully done he would have his debts erased.

Putting his hand on his chin a though acquired to him. A dirty cop could get into the Marshall's office easy. There wouldn't be any doctoring documents and less paperwork on his part. All he had to do was make it worth his while. In his world there are only two colors people see… red and green… Hopefully Hojo chose the second choice, he wasn't in the mood for wiping blood off of the wall just yet.

Maybe brother will finally be pleased with him after all.

* * *

Unknown location

It had been one day since the haircut, and Kagura didn't like how short the cut was. She grumbled at herself for allowing Hiten to talk her into taking such a drastic change.

"_I don't see why I have to cut my hair." Kagura said pout at Hiten who was talking the stylist. _

_Sighing his cran-apple eyes glanced at her running his hands through his hair he explained, "Your cousin wanted you to be protected, changing you appearance is the best way to keep you hidden whoever is after you will be looking for you with long hair. It would be best to cut it and change the color to disguise you. Kind of like being hidden in plain sight." _

_Pouting further, "I know… I know, Naraku wants to keep me safe from him. And I know that you are only trying to help I'm sorry for being such pain. Fine but let me at least choose the style. I have to live with the change, right. " Looking at the different styles that the stylist had given her to choose from, Kagura chose the inverted bob. Letting the stylist do her job, she waited patiently while her hair was chopped and styled. The back of the hair was layered tight blending in the nape that comes to a point and proved see through transparent bangs skillfully covering her crimson eyes. The stylist even added a few red streaks that complimented her skin complexion. _

_Looking at herself in the mirror after the stylist was done, she glanced at Hiten who gave her a weird look that she couldn't place. "So what do you think?"_

_He didn't answer at first, but quickly turned his head to watch the passersby out the window. "The look suits you," he muttered. Looking as if he wanted to say something, he placed his hands under his chin and asked, "Who is after you Lucky Star? Your cousin was secretive when he asked for the favor, but he didn't mention it either."_

_Kagura visibly tense but didn't say anything. Sensing her nervousness he chose to let it go… for now… _

_After paying the stylist they had gone to and eye doctor to get contract to change her eye color. Hiten picked the color hazel, which gave her an exotic look. _

_Finally they were to a local clothing store to change her clothing. Opting for the simplistic look, so unlike her flashy clothing she wore when she was with Sesshomaru. Sporting plaid skirts, plain maxi dresses jeans and other clothing that didn't draw attention. _

_After all the changes Hiten had given her a safe house and a burner phone to use and a new ID. It looked just like how she did now only difference was that her name on the ID was Mimiko Yuy. "The only person who will call you from the phone is myself. Remember I will call you Lucky Star or by your new name Mimiko. I will not call you Kagura ok." Looking at her he waited for her to nod in understanding. _

_Once she did he turned towards the door to leave. Stopping at the door knob, he turned and mentioned a few more things. "I will check on you in a few days, remember you have to keep a low profile. You can find a job here to keep yourself busy. But remember no contact with your past that means your cousin as well… ok?" _

_Looking at him dead in the eyes, she nodded. "I promise." With that Hiten gave a sharp nod and exit the safe house. _

Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but see how similar she was to her mother. "My mother abandoned me and I abandoned my own daughter. Can't help but see the irony in it."

Thinking back on it she couldn't remember much of her mother. Her father all by eradicated her very existence from the house. However he missed a photo that was wedged in the closet door. Her mother looked so happy in the photo, holding baby Kagura. And in the photo she sported a bob haircut as well.

Turning away from the mirror, she wondered where she was and why she would leave her with a man like her father.

She fell on her bed letting her mind wonder as the rays from the sun came in from the window; showering her face with warmed. It calmed her mind and helped her fall asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho Home

Inuyasha stretched and yawned. It was so weird to not have anything planned today. He lazed around the house like a cat, often listening to his wife discuss digging materials for her next trip. She arguing with that dumb wolf, Kouga over the best materials. He peeked into the doorway listening to her, and soon got bored and decided to lay on the couch until his brother and his family came by. He listened to the wind blow gently through the trees from the opened window. He grumbled at the fact that he wasn't allowed to touch the food for lunch.

An amber eye opened thinking about his wife telling him that she and Kagome were going to cook. That was their form of bonding.

"_Kikyo, why can't I have one shrimp? Taking one won't be so bad right?" Pouting at the fact that she hit him with a wooden spoon. _

"_I said no Inuyasha. I just bought this shrimp and it's still raw. You're not eating it unless its cook so you have to wait until Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin come. I swear you are a glutton." She said putting the shrimp and other materials in the refrigerator._

_Pouting once more at the comment, "Yes I'm a glutton, but I'm your glutton." _

_Kikyo looked at him, trying suppress a laugh at the puppy dog look on his face. "Yes your mine… all mine. Now be a good boy and stay out of the refrigerator until they get here okay." Kissing him on the forehead before going into the study. _

He didn't have to wait long he heard when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't move to get it, from the corner of his eye he waited as his wife left the study to answer the door.

He smelled he brother, mate and his niece when the door was opened. He listened to his wife greet them. "Hey guys it's been a while. I'm glad we have a chance to catch up." He tuned out the rest of the conversation when a new smell hit him.

He sat up and craned his head to look around the corner to see if there was someone else with them at the door. He didn't have time to prepare, when Rin came crashing around his neck in a bear hug. "Uncle Puppy, I missed you."

Grimacing at the force the child had on his neck. He grinned softly and patted Rin on the head. "I missed you too runt, however would you be so kind as to not cut off the circulation to my wind pipe."

Rin slowly pulled herself from her uncle and hopped onto his lap, she turned to smile at him and told him everything that had happened since she was last with him and Kikyo. She was just about to update him about her mother's pregnancy but quickly covered her mouth.

Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned into ask, "What were you going to say runt?" Watching her just shake her head only made him more curious.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his wife lean in to him and kiss him on the cheek. She gathered Rin up off of his lap and ushered to the backyard to play.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on a nearby couch holding hands. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was nervous and gripped his brother's hand tighter. Glancing at his brother, Inuyasha noticed that his brother's faces was unreadable.

Tilting his head to the side, the smell was stronger coming from Kagome once everyone was in the room. Scratching the back of his head, he blurted out, "Kags, what in the hell is with that smell. Did you bump into a perfume sales woman or something?"

Instantly she tensed at the mentioning of the smell. Kikyo noticed as well and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Kagome what is going on, you can tell us anything."

Glancing to the side her sapphire eyes to the outside watching Rin chase a butterfly. "Well… Well you see it's like this… I'm pregnant." Her eyes quickly went to her sister whose mouth had dropped open. Inuyasha was equally shocked that it had happened so quickly.

Thinking that her sister was mad at her, Kagome lowered her head but was instantly crushed in a hug by Kikyo.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you. Why were you so nervous about it you know that, as long as I'm happy you're happy?" Tears were pouring down Kikyo's eyes.

In the background they heard and muttered, "Women and their emotions." Only to have the voice smothered by a pillow.

Moments later the girls went into the kitchen cooking, talking about baby showers and baby clothes. While Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat in the living room in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha was the one that broke it. "So I'm going to be an uncle again." Then the silence continued. Inuyasha leaned deeper into the couch. "Is everything cleared with Kagura, I want you to be happy brother but one door needs to be closed before another opens."

Making eye contact with his little brother, Sesshomaru gave a lone nod. "Yes, she gave up custody and turned away the money, and she signed the papers. I think that door has successfully been closed."

Looking into Sesshomaru's eye Inuyasha saw something… something that wasn't there before. Grinning Inuyasha got up and put his hand one his brother's back. "Well then I'm happy for you." And with that Inuyasha walked outside to go play with Rin.

Sesshomaru looked from the window as his brother and daughter were playing 'cowboys and Indians'. Chuckling softly as Rin shot Inuyasha with her finger gun and his brother dramatically falling on the ground.

Stepping away from the window he looked at Kagome and Kikyo talking every so often Kagome would touch her belly where the undeveloped embryo lay. He had though he was happy with Kagura, but nothing compared to how his felt when Kagome was in his presence. Life was good.

* * *

Hotel Downtown

Kagerōmaru was sitting in his Hotel room eating sirloin steak, scalloped potatoes, with asparagus and for dessert crème brûlée, when he received a phone call from a Hojo. It took him a minute to remember who he was. But once reminded he slow grin formed upon his face. _It appeared that my twin is still full of surprises. _He had no idea that the chump needed to woo Kagura was a cop. The cop wanted to confirm that his debts would be paid as long as he held up his end of the bargin. A sinister grin fell on his lips. "Don't worry I never renegotiate on my deals. But you won't see a red cent unless she is found."

Too excited to finish eating he decided to prepare for the grand reuniting of his long lost daughter.

Kagerōmaru was sharpening his knives humming 'Hush Little Baby' at the edge of the bed. "It's was only a matter of time. Everything will fall into place. Just you wait my dear, Grandpa will take good care of you."

* * *

End Chapter

I hoped you liked. More to come. I wonder what will happen next.


	27. Updating story

I'm an so sorry for not being able to update like I want to. So the chapter that I was writing was deleted and I can't find it. But luckily I have some notes and ideas for how I wanted the next chapter to be.

I am redoing the story. Don't worry I'm not deleting the story just changing a few chapters. Most of the content will be the same. I am just taking the time to make it seem more plausible.

So bare with me. I will add the next chappie soon.


End file.
